Out With the Old In With the New
by ZeroDivisionRaijin
Summary: After Sasuke's death on the bridge, Naruto must train to get stronger to fulfill the Uchiha's last wish... and to kill the one who killed him! FemHaku, OC, Harem, Strong/Semi-Dark Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Out With the Old In With the New

**AN: Well, this is my first fic (yay or nay?). Review and all that good stuff. No flames! I know I'm new, but flames won't help anybody! So, ONWARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ALL RIGHTS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!**

'_Human thought_'

"Human speech"

'_**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura thought**_'

"**Kyuubi/Demon Speech**"

Chapter 1: A New Lease on Life

"S-Sasuke… why? Why? For me of all people?" Yelled Naruto, as he was staring at the back of his teammate.

"I have no (cough) idea… my body just… moved on it's own. (Cough) Naruto… you must (cough)… live…" Sasuke struggled to say just as he fell back into Naruto's waiting arms.

"Live? F-For… what?"

"To (cough cough)… kill my… brother… Uchiha (cough) Itachi…"

At that, Sasuke spat up some blood, and he found it harder to breathe.

"Naruto… you… have (cough) the potential… more than… I ever did… become stronger… kill Itachi… and… always keep that… spark inside you… lit…"

"Don't say those things, Sasuke! We're gonna get you outta here, and you'll be fine!"

"No it's… my… (cough) time… I leave… my legacy… my dreams… to you… Uzu… maki… Na… ruto…"

And with that, Naruto's only real friend died in his arms because of an unknown foe. The resulting wail of sadness could be heard from the confines of the Ice Mirrors. For the first time in years, Naruto cried… he cried for the boy he called brother and he cried, of course, from that sadness that fills his very being.

Haku took a quick glance over to the broken Konoha-nin, then to the unknown man before him. This man was decked in head to toe in black. Black short-sleeved muscleshirt, black cargo pants, black Shinobi sandals, black fingerless gloves, black Haori, black sunglasses and a black Fedora. On the man's left side sat a katana of excellent make, and another katana sat on his back. What looked like to be a senbon holster sat on his right thigh and a kunai holster sat on his left. He was a good 6 feet tall and he had fair skin and black hair. The man let out a smirk and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here without my noticing?" Asked the feminine Haku, while readying a few senbon.

"My name? You need not know my name at this moment, nor how I got in here… all you need to know is that the Uchiha was my only target… and I shall take my leave, now that my mission is complete."

"**Like hell you are!**" Screamed Naruto as he charged at the black-clad man at speeds faster than Haku could track.

The man adjusted his glasses again and shifted to his right, just as Naruto was flying by. Before Naruto could clear the man, he lifted his left knee and delivered it straight into Naruto's gut, followed by him grabbing Naruto by his neck and lifting him off the ground one-handed.

"You sorry excuse of a Genin… you can't hope to match my level… even if you DO have the Kyuubi inside of you. Be thankful that my mission parameters said 'no one but the Uchiha', or I would kill you now." The man then threw Naruto back hard, at which Haku caught him.

"**TEME! I'll fucking KILL you!**" Screamed Kyuubi Naruto.

"If you really want to, Naruto… then seek me out when you've become stronger. At your current level, you have no chance… get stronger by whatever means you deem necessary… then come find me. I'll even give you one of my katanas as motivation and as a reminder of what happened here today…"

The man then unties the katana on his side and throws it towards Naruto, who catches it.

"Until next time, Naruto… Kukukukuku…" The man spoke as he was disappearing into a black mist.

Once the man completely faded from view, Naruto slowly calmed down and, eventually, broke down again into a crying mess. Haku, who was still holding him, took her mask off and soothed the broken form that is Uzumaki Naruto.

'_Naruto-kun… it'll all be okay… I promise you…_'

"Naruto-kun… come on… your teammate is dead… and I don't think he would want you crying over him like this…" Haku said softly.

"It's not… fair, Haku-chan… he was my only friend… he was my brother, for Kami's sake! Why did it have to be HIM?"

"I can't answer that, Naruto-kun. But I can promise you that Zabuza-sama and I shall help you become stronger."

"I beg of you, Haku-chan… train me… help me become stronger… I need to kill both that teme and Sasuke's brother… I promised him…"

"Let's stop this madness first, then we shall take you in."

Haku then stood up, and helped Naruto up as well. As the Ice Mirrors melted, Naruto took a look at the katana the man gave him. It had a black sheathe, a black guard, black wrappings and dark purple ray skin underneath the wrappings. He nodded in approval and tied his katana to his left side and walked over to Sasuke's body, and then commenced to take all of the needles out of it… and the kunai that killed him. Pocketing the kunai, Naruto hefted Sasuke's body over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and walked with Haku to where Zabuza and Kakashi were still fighting.

Kakashi deflected another blow from Zabuza's Kubikiri Houcho and jumped a ways back just in time to see two figures walking out of the mist and into view.

'_That's… why in the HELL is NARUTO with HAKU?'_

"Naruto, what's going on here?"

Upon closer inspection, he noticed the body that was over Naruto's shoulder.

"_Kami… no…_'

"Kakashi-sensei… I… Sasuke… he's dead… he died defending me…"

Zabuza turned to see that it was indeed true.

"How did the Uchiha get bested? Haku?"

"No, Zabuza-sama… it was not I… it was an unknown, black-clad man. He got inside my Mirrors without my knowing and he dealt the blow to the Uchiha."

"Is that so… black-clad… did he have two katanas?"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama… one of which he gave to Naruto-kun."

"Boy, let me see that blade."

Naruto complied and stepped up to Zabuza, who put Kubikiri Houcho on his back strap and took the katana from Naruto. Unsheathing the finely made blade, Zabuza whisled under his wrappings.

"Yep. Just as I suspected… It was Kanno."

"Who's Kanno, Zabuza-sama?"

"A master sword smith from Kumo. He was renowned for his swords… and his thirst for blood and battle. Rumors said that he took up the life of an assassin in an effort to quench his bloodlust… it seems those rumors were right."

At that, Kakashi stepped in.

"And he was the one who killed my student?"

"Hai. It seems he was bound by an assassination contract… and your Uchiha was the target." Zabuza then handed the blade back to Naruto, who re-tied it to his right side.

"Kakashi-sensei… what're we gonna do now?"

"(Sigh) I don't know… Zabuza… with the appearance of Kanno, it seems we have bigger issues to deal with."

"It seems so, Kakashi… call that banshee off and we'll parley."

"Sakura! Bring Tazuna over here! We have things to discuss!"

Just before they could parley, Gato and his men attacked the bridge, in an effort to kill Tazuna and wreck the bridge. A combined assault from four Shinobi (Sakura was mourning the loss of her crush), Gato and his forces were all killed. Agreeing to discuss the peculiarities at Tazuna's house, all Shinobi made there way there.

(Time skip: a few days)

What was left of Team 7 made it back to Konoha safely. Sasuke's funeral had been… hard for the team… especially Naruto and Sakura, who were inseparable both at the funeral, on the way back and even now, as they made their way through the gates of Konoha. The talk had been enlightening to say the least. Zabuza's terms were hefty, but worth it if the end result was what he promised. And so the team made their way to the Hokage's Mansion to report in. Sarutobi Hiruzen was at his desk dealing with the bane of all Kage's… paperwork.

'_I swear, Minato… I'm gonna kick your ass when I die… somehow, I will!' He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door._

"_Enter."_

The door opened and Team 7, minus one and plus two entered.

"Kakashi… do you mind explaining to me why you are short one Genin… but plus two Kiri Nuke-nin?"

"I have a lot to explain, Hokage-sama…"

Kakashi went onto explain what had transpired, and the terms of Zabuza's deal.

"Sasuke's dead… a man named Kanno killed him… and both Zabuza and Haku want to become Konoha-nin, as well as train Naruto-kun? Kami, I'm getting too old for this shit."

Sarutobi then reached into his desk and pulled out two Konoha Hitai-ate and set them on the desk.

"I shall accept you two as Konoha-nin… but your first month shall be under a house arrest of sorts. You two shall not leave the Village and shall be limited to missions that take place within the Village. Also, you shall have an ANBU squad watching you at all times… and as for you training Naruto-kun… I… accept. Welcome to Konoha."

Both Zabuza and Haku bowed deeply.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Both said at the same time.

Sarutobi grunted and motioned for everyone to leave, and, of course, they did. Once the door was closed, he sighed and went back to the paperwork.

**AN: So, whaddya think? Not bad? Horrible? Review and everything else. I don't know when Chapter 2 will be up, so patience is a virtue! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sooo, here's Chapter 2! Much earlier than expected, thanks to your reviews! To those who reviewed, THANK YOU! Just so everyone knows, I have a new poll up, asking you guys who should join Naruto and Sakura in the harem. I'll pick the top two and work from there. But enough of my blathering! ONWARD!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! RIGHTS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!

'_Human thought_'

"Human speech"

'**_Kyuubi/Inner Sakura thought'_**

"Kyuubi/Kyuubi Naruto speech"

Chapter 2: The Start of Something Wonderful

With the meeting with Hiruzen over, Naruto had walked out of the office in order to clear his head more… or he would if not for the pinkette hanging onto him as if he was her only life source.

"Sakura-chan… you've been like this since Sasuke's funeral… not that I'm complaining, but it's just not like you at all…"

"Y-You… Naruto… I… I can't lose you as well… losing Sasuke-kun was hard… but… you… he died to… save you… Naruto, you are his legacy now…"

"So… by holding onto me… you see yourself holding onto Sasuke… you… really DID love him, didn't you?"

Sakura then looked up into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes and could see something… odd… something… not Naruto-like at all. It was… pain. Not the physical pain… but the pain of… Betrayal? Hurt? Sakura couldn't place her finger on it, then Naruto spoke up again.

"I understand… Sakura-chan… I understand all too well. But you know what? That time you nearly kissed Sasuke and he ran off on you? That… wasn't him… it was me under a Henge."

"N-N-Naruto… that… was you? Oh Kami…"

"Sakura-chan… I was madly in love with you… perhaps to the extent that you were in love with Sasuke. I wanted you to notice me, to get to know me, to be my friend and perhaps eventually, something more… but it takes Sasuke's death for you to finally recognize me, and it's not even of your own volition. You say I'm Sasuke's legacy… to me that's saying 'You're my new Sasuke-kun'… and that's what hurts the most… that to you, I will always be second best, that I will always be a step behind Sasuke, even in his death… don't get me wrong, I don't hate him nor do I blame him and I am still gonna kill that Kanno guy… but your words, whether you meant to or not, has stabbed me in my heart."

'_Naruto… I…_'

"I… just wanted you to know… how I really felt… I'm sorry if I upset you, Sakura-chan… I really am…"

Naruto then pried himself from Sakura's death hold and started to walk ahead, with even more on his mind.

'_I walk out of Jiji's office to clear my head… and this happens… Kami why do you hate me now?_''

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tackle to the ground from Sakura, who was crying into his back.

"Naruto-kun! I'm sorry! Please (sniff) don't… leave me!"

"Sakura-chan… I never said anything about leaving you… and did you just call me 'kun'?"

At that, Sakura blushed a little and dired her eyes to no avail. Naruto took the dead space as a yes and turned around to face her and to dry her tears. He looked at the pinkette in front of him, her hands wiping away the tears, her pink locks draped over her face… Naruto couldn't take his Hime crying, so he did the only thing he could… he hugged her.

"Sakura-chan… I will never abandon you, if that's what you're thinking. Nothing less than Kami herself making an appearance would drag me away from you… my Hime…"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto and cried long and hard into his chest after hearing him say those words. But something was off… she felt… warm, happy even, wrapped in Naruto's arms. It gave her the feeling that she would never be abandoned, just like he said. She felt content and long after she stopped crying, she dared not leave their embrace. She didn't even feel him pick her up and move them to a spot that was not in the middle of Konoha's streets.

Naruto had his back up against a log that was sticking out of the ground, and between his legs, with her back to him and his arms wrapped around her back and resting on her stomach was Sakura, who was snuggled nicely into Naruto's chest. The sun was setting and it was casting it's rays onto the small river that was beside the trio of logs that were sticking out of the ground. (Something like the Training Grounds in Ultimate Ninja Storm 2). Naruto let out a content sigh and rested his chin on Sakura's head. All she did was snuggle even closer into his chest, a content smile on her face. Both felt right and both felt content.

"Sakura-chan…" He got a low 'hmm'. "I think you should cut your hair… you'd look even more pretty with shorter hair."

Sakura's blush came back again. "I… I'll think about it, Naruto-kun… but… I… I have something to confess…"

Turning herself so she was on her knees and looking at Naruto, she continued.

"Naruto-kun… this… I've never felt this way… not even towards Sasuke…" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her dropping the honorific, but allowed her to continue. "Just relaxing with you… being in your arms… snuggled against your chest… I… just feel right. Like I was meant to belong with you… I don't know any other word to describe it as… so here I go… Naruto-kun… I-I love you."

At that, Naruto sighed and placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Even I could have told you that, Sakura-chan."

He gave Sakura a foxy grin and pulled her closer so he could whisper into her ear.

"I have always loved you… and I always will… my Hime…"

Naruto brought his face back to hers and found himself leaning in, and her leaning in also. In a matter of seconds, their lips locked together in what was an earth-shattering kiss. Naruto's hands found their way to her lower back and he pulled her full flush against him, deepening the kiss. For lack of oxygen, the two pulled back to breath. Both were blushing and both had a smile on their faces. Remembering that he had training tomorrow, Naruto got up, enticing a whine out of his pinkette.

"I gotta train with Zabuza and Haku-chan tomorrow… so do you want me to walk you home?"

"Hai. I'd love that."

He helped her up and they began the trek to her house. While walking, the two talked about numerous things, among which was their future as an official couple. Once at her house, Naruto gave Sakura a peck on the lips and, after saying good-night, left for his own apartment. Once there, Naruto was leaping off the walls with joy.

"We kissed, we kissed, we fucking kissed!"

"Stow your noise. You're giving me a headache."

'_Shut up, fox. Today has been the best day of my life! Sakura-chan and I are dating!'_

"**I care not for human relations… all I care about is helping you get stronger mentally… and perhaps giving you a physical boost as well."**

'_What do you mean? I thought only real physical training could boost up my speed, strength and such?'_

"**Baka-gaki. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of the Bijuu! Human limitations do not apply to me!"**

'_Yet you are stuck within a kid that DOES have 'human limitations' as you put it'_

"**I shan't argue with you further. Go to bed and open your mind to me. I will be making some changes to your physique and, at the same time, building up your mental fortitude… and bringing down the barriers that you have put on yourself in order to look like a baka and the 'dobe' to quote your deceased Uchiha friend."**

'_If you give me tails, I swear to Kami…'_

"**I shan't go that far. Your appearance shall stay human… just your mental state shall change and you shall look slightly different physically as well… now, enough dawdling! To bed!"**

Naruto shook himself out of the link with Kyuubi and proceeded to strip down and replace his Shinobi clothes with his nightwear. He then plopped down into his bed and quickly fell to sleep, entrusting the Kyuubi to not do anything too drastic.

The next morning, Naruto woke up and felt slightly different. It wasn't a big change, he just felt… better… refreshed, even. So he stripped down to his birthday suit and began the morning routine. Once finished, he donned his 'KILL ME NOW' orange Shinobi wear and his Hitai-ate, then walked out of his apartment to begin training. Once outside, he saw that Haku was waiting for him.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?"

"That's an affirmative, Haku-chan. I slept wonderfully."

"That's good. You're gonna need that rest for today. Follow me and I shall take you to where Zabuza-sama is waiting for us."

Nodding, Naruto followed his new sensei and took in her new appearance. She had cut her hair, so no longer was it in the bun, but was down to just past her ears, her Konoha Hitai-ate tied to her forehead. Gone was her kimono in favor for a dark blue tight tank top that stopped above her belly button and accentuated her bust, which was the most striking thing about her. Naruto had put her at an A, but without her kimono, she easily had C-cups. Urban camo tight cargo/combat pants and black Shinobi sandals adorned her lower half, to which Naruto tried to not follow… but was failing epically. The cargo pants were slightly baggy, but still gave him an eyeful of her plump ass… and some of the blue panties she was wearing. On her arms there sat armguards and underneath that sat Jounin gloves (The gloves that Kakashi wears). Again, Naruto's eyes wandered to Haku's ass.

'_No! Baaad hormones! I'm dating Sakura-chan… yet I feel drawn to Haku-chan as well… Kami, you sadistic bitch…"_

At the training grounds, Naruto was finally given a repriev from staring at Haku's ass all the way. He glanced over to Zabuza and the only things he changed were his wrappings were gone and he was wearing a Jounin flak jacket. Kubikiri Houcho sat on his back, waiting faithfully to be used again.

"So, gaki… you ready?" Zabuza spoke.

"Hell yeah… I'm gonna blow your socks off, Zabuza-sensei!"

And with that, Naruto began his charge.

**AN: Chapter 2… DONE! So, what do you guys think? Did I bring Naruto and Sakura together too fast? Personally, I don't like to wait on romance to happen, but that's just me… and I serve you, the readers and reviewers! So, tell me what I can improve on and give me your opinions on who should join the NaruSaku harem! Remember your reviews are my lifeblood when it comes to updating this fic! Until next time, my people! ZeroDivisionRaijin signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, here's chapter 3! I've seen the reviews and, again, thank you to all who reviewed. Currently, Anko and Kurenai are in the lead in the poll and, speaking of, I'll now be taking the top three instead of the top two, so keep those votes and reviews coming! It's my motivation! Now, without further adieu, Chapter 3!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!**

"Human speech"

'Human thought' "Kyuubi/Kyuubi Naruto speech" 'Kyuubi/Inner Sakura thought'

Chapter 3: The Training Begins!

"Hn. Didn't Kakashi teach you to not blindly charge at an opponent?" Spoke Zabuza as he grasped the handle of Kubikiri Houcho and brought it down. Next thing he registered was the sound of flesh being sliced and the feel of his monster blade hit the ground. He looked and saw Naruto cleaved in half… then a poof of smoke signaling the Kage Bunshin's dispelling.

"He Kawarimi'd with a Kage Bunshin… resourceful little prick…'

"Kakashi-sensei taught me very little to tell the truth. But what he DID teach me I took to heart." Came the near whisper voice of Naruto behind Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes widened and before he could retaliate, Naruto sent a backhand that met it's mark, devastating Zabuza in the face and sending him skidding back about ten good feet. He layed there, dazed, but aware… that was made evident when he barely dodged a downward knee drop from Naruto by centimeters. He slid to the side just as the knee passed his head and prepped Kubikiri for another downward slash, to which Naruto jumped back, dodging it by inches. He stepped up onto the blade with his right foot and used it for a springboard spinning right kick that Zabuza managed to grab somehow. He threw Naruto back by his foot and spun around with Kubikiri, hoping to connect… he failed. Naruto twisted in the air and managed to dodge the blind attack. Having failed the attack, Zabuza used the momentum of his spin to spin himself to his feet, with Kubikiri propped on his right shoulder and glaring daggers at the blonde Genin.

"You didn't learn how to fight like that overnight… you must have been hiding something."

"Actually… you're right on the money. Kyuubi basically broke down the barriers around my mind… by doing that, he made more room for me to learn and to mature mentally. He also gave me a physical boost that has done wonders for my strength and speed, as you have seen. Other than that, he's been flooding Taijutsu styles, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu techniques into my mind since last night." Zabuza gave him a strange look.

"(Sigh) Kyuubi is millennia old, so you'd think he knows some things about Shinobi and their arts. Not only is he flooding my mind with all of this information, he's helping me learn it. Basically, he's transferring his knowledge and abilities to me… we're basically merging."

"Hn… merging… that's either good or bad… are there any risks to this?"

"None whatsoever. Though I have to admit… why he would pull something like this now is beyond me… but I'm not complaining. As long as I kill Kanno and Itachi. That's all I want."

"What about that pink haired girl? Uhh… Sakura, was it? Anyway, what about her? Does she know that you're planning to take the path of an avenger, like the Uchiha before you?"

At that, Naruto stopped and thought back to the funeral.

**(Flashback)**

The bridge had been completed and the entire Village of Wave was celebrating… all but five individuals. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku were standing before a stone which had these words carved into it "Here lies Uchiha Sasuke, the Noble Avenger. He died protecting those he cared for. May his legacy live on."

Kakashi had his head bowed in silent prayer, then, after a few minutes, lifted his head to look at the gravestone.

'Sensei… I've failed you… and I've failed as a Jounin-sensei…' "Well… I guess I'll start… Sasuke… you were… a good student… somewhat arrogant and headstrong, but a good student nonetheless. I… I'm sorry for not being there when the final blow came… I would have taken it without a second's hesitation… please, in the afterlife… forgive your sensei…"

Kakashi then bowed and stepped back in line with the group. Sakura stepped up.

"Sasuke-kun (sniff) I… I… I'm sorry… for being a useless, pink haired bitch… I was blinded by my fan-girl desires… I was loud and obnoxious when I was around you… I guess… I just wanted you to notice me (sniff)… know that I will always carry you in my heart… good-bye, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura kissed her hand and placed it on top of the stone, then stepped back and Haku stepped up.

"I may have not known you personally… but what I found out about you, and how well you fought me… I was impressed… you were a true Shinobi until the end, and for that, I respect you. It saddens me to see a comrade of a friend pass on, but know that we all shall meet again in the afterlife."

Haku bowed like Kakashi did and stepped back into line just as Zabuza stepped up.

"Like Haku, I didn't know you personally… or at all, actually. When I first saw you and figured you were the last Uchiha, I was ecstatic. I thought you would be a challenge for me to test myself against… and you didn't disappoint. Though you were a Genin and you had a long way to go, you were, and still are, a Shinobi worthy of my respect."

Like Kakashi and Haku, Zabuza bowed and stepped into line. Then came Naruto's turn. He slowly stepped up.

"There are… a lot of things that were left unsaid between us. And even more things left unfinished… Sasuke… you… were, no you ARE my brother… though I would never admit it to your ugly mug. (Sad laugh) I owe you my life… yet you died for my sake… and I have no way to repay you, you baka… dammit… I was supposed to be the one to take that kunai… but you had to be all noble and take the hit for me… (Sob) you… you save me of all people… like I'm worth saving… I'm an orphan, a dead-last… I truly was a 'dobe'… yet you saw fit to save the person who deserved least to be saved… (Sob) Sasuke… (Sob) wait for me on the other side… I'll… I'll fulfill your dying wish… I'll kill Itachi… and I'll kill Kanno as well… you can bet on that… but until it's my time as well… you sit your ass down on whatever cloud you're on and you wait for me, dammit. Well, I've chewed both of us out… and now… I need to become stronger… for you. Good-bye… my brother."

Naruto stepped back into line just as Tazuna walked up with a bottle of sake and six saucers. He gave one to each present and had one left over for himself. He then sent the sake bottle around and each filled their saucer to the brim. After filling his saucer as well, he lifted it up in a toasting gesture.

"To Uchiha Sasuke. May he find peace on the other side."

"To the Noble Avenger." (Kakashi)

"To a friend." (Sakura)

"To a worthy Shinobi." (Haku)

"To a worthy opponent." (Zabuza)

"To my brother and to my savior. He will be missed by many." (Guess who)

They all drank their sake and reveled in the warm liquid making it's way down their throats.

**(Flashback end)**

Naruto sighed sadly at the memory and looked at Zabuza.

"Hai, she knows. She hasn't tried to sway me from it, however… I suspect she may even join me in my cause."

"Well… she HAS had a change in attitude since Sasuke passed. Maybe she has hidden potential like you…"

Haku then walked up from the sidelines.

"Should we take over her training as well, Zabuza-sama?"

"No. It shall be Naruto's responsibility."

"Whaaat! Sensei, I have no experience in training anybody! What makes you think I can do this?"

"This is a part of your training as well. Your leadership skills are horrible, so I plan to remedy that. And I've also noticed how abysmal your Genjutsu is, even though Kyuubi's working on that, I think you need even more coaching in Genjutsu. Taijutsu, you're average… but you could be better. Ninjutsu seems to be your specialty, as you already know a few, and are learning more thanks to Kyuubi. I haven't seen your Kenjutsu skills yet, and you said earlier that you're learning Fuuinjutsu from Kyuubi as well, and, seeing as I know nothing of seals, I won't be able to help you on that. But for everything else, I'll scout around and try to find you additional tutors for you to work with. Until then, you're stuck with Haku and I, gaki."

"All that after our short spar session? Damn, I hope I get that good."

"Oh, you will, gaki. You will. I guarantee that. Anyway, I'll let you off the hook for today, since I have a pretty good understanding on where you stand."

"And my skill by rank?" Naruto asked. "As best, I'd put you at a low Chuunin right now. I say that simply because no other Genin in Konoha is a Jinchuuriki like you are. Just because you have the Kyuubi means that you're slightly ahead of all the other Genin. Sarutobi knows this and I'll bet that by the end of the month, he will have promoted you to Chuunin. Hell, he'd have to when he sees just how far you will have come."

"You really think so, sensei?"

"I know so, gaki. Now, like I said, I'm letting you off the hook. Come back here tomorrow at the same time… and you had better have changed out of that hideous jumpsuit you're wearing. It just screams 'I'M A DUMBASS FOR WEARING ORANGE, KILL ME NOW!'. Seriously, what would possess you to wear ORANGE when you're a ninja?"

"It's not my fault!"

"Then who is at fault if you're the one wearing it?"

"S-Shut up!"

"Enough! Zabuza-sama, permit me to take Naruto-kun shopping for new clothes."

"You need not ask if it involves getting rid of that orange monstrosity."

At that, Haku had to literally drag Naruto away from Zabuza, with him screaming about an 'orange-hating mist demon'. In the marketplace, Haku dragged Naruto into a Shinobi goods store.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. Pick out anything you like and bring it back here. I'm paying for everything."

With a grumble, Naruto went to browsing. After looking for about ten minutes, he found a dark gray, short-sleeved muscle shirt, a pair of dark gray cargo/combat pants, black steel-toed boots, a pair of shin-guards (Like Anko's), a pair of black leather gloves that stopped halfway up his arms (Sasuke's gloves in Shippuden), a pair of armguards, a combat belt that had many pouches and containers, and, as another reminder of Kanno, a black, sleeveless Haori that had red diamonds on the hem, as well as circles in between the diamonds (Think Toshiro's Haori from Bleach, only black). He took everything up front and Haku payed for it, as well as having copies of each item delivered to Naruto's apartment. After paying, Naruto slipped into a dressing room to put everything on. Once he emerged, he looked like a completely different person.

"_Kami… Naruto-kun looks… sooo hot… no! He's my student AND he's younger than me… Damn my hormones and damn you, Kami, you pervy little bitch."_

Naruto took Haku's staring and drooling as a positive sign.

'_I wonder how Sakura-chan will react when she sees me like this…'_ "Come on, Haku-chan. It's time we left."

"H-Hai. You're right, I think it's time we left as well…" _'Kami, he looks delicious… oh, the things he could do to me were he single… Sakura, you are one lucky girl.'_

**(Elsewhere)**

Sakura let out a sneeze, then rubbed her nose.

'_Someone must be talking about me… and why do I feel like killing someone all of a sudden? (Sigh) Well, I'll just take it out on a training post…'_

**AN: Chapter 3 is DONE! Let me know what you think about the story thus far and what I can improve on. I have two new polls up, so check them out. For the Elemental Affinities Poll, I already have a pretty good idea on what I want them to be, but, as always, I serve you, the readers! Anyway another chapter down! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm back with another chapter! Seriously, thank you all for the reviews! As you know, I have three polls up and I think I'll leave the harem poll up for about two more chapters. So, with that, get to voting on who you want in the harem! Currently the top three are Anko, Kurenai, and Haku. And it seems that the majority of you want Naruto to have a Kekkei Genkai and no Curse Seal, so I'll be closing that poll. But enough! Onward to Chapter 4!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, as he belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. If I owned Naruto, Minato and Kushina wouldn't have died and Naruto would have a family.**

Chapter 4: The Fruits of Training and the Chuunin Exams

Naruto yawned loudly as he tried to sit up in his bed, but was stopped by a pressure on his chest. He looked to his right and saw Sakura laying there with nothing on but one of his old shirts and some pink panties. He giggled and blushed slightly at their 'interactions' last night, then thought back on the two month's events. Within weeks of his training with Zabuza and Haku, he had improved greatly. His Kenjutsu was now mid-Jounin level, his Ninjutsu was high-Jounin to low-level ANBU, his Genjutsu was mid-Chuunin, his Taijutsu was on par with Lee's, as was his speed, his Fuuinjutsu was coming along nicely as he could now use gravity seals in his training. Within the first month of seeing Naruto's improvement, Hiruzen was so impressed that he promoted him to Tokubetsu Jounin, skipping Chuunin altogether. That was, of course, due to Sakura's development as a Kunoichi. She was taken under her boyfriend's wing and taught most of what he knew. She had truly blossomed under Naruto's tutelage, and was still learning. Naruto had been an effective teacher and Sakura a good student. So good that she got the promotion to Chuunin, as she simply outclassed all the other Genin. All of her skills were easily mid-to-high-Chuunin and she was beginning to develop a sense for Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. Her specialty, though, was Medical Ninjutsu. She had gripped the basics on Medical Ninjutsu within the month after her promotion and since then, she had not looked back. Sarutobi even said that she rivaled what Tsunade could do at her age. Naruto and Sakura's relationship had, of course, grown because of the training they did together, as did their teamwork. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Naruto gently pushed the pinkette off of him and slowly got up to get a shower.

'_I guess what we did last night was pre-birthday sex? I never thought Sakura-hime knew my birthday… oh well, I'm not complaining, since today is mine and hers… I'm turning thirteen and she gets to spoil me…'_

Once again shaking himself from his thoughts, he stepped into the shower, since he was already nude as the day he was born. Letting the hot water run over him, he sighed happily.

'_I wonder how things will turn out, what with the Chuunin Exams starting today, afterall… and Jiji did say he wanted to see Sakura and I at some point before the exams today… I wonder what he wants…"_

**(Elsewhere)**

Itachi looked around at the devastation he had caused. The bodies of Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan and Zetsu were strewn about the cave and the Gedo Mazo laid crumbled where it once stood. He then tore off what remained of his Akatsuki cloak and threw it to the ground. Looking around once again, he sighed.

"This should slow Akatsuki down quite a bit… Kisame, have you disposed of the rings?"

Pulling the last ring from Hidan's headless corpse, he threw it into the air and shredded it to pieces with a swing from Samehada.

"Hai. That's the last of them. And you're right… Akatsuki has been set back… at least for now. Pein and Konan survived, which means this organization still has a leader."

"No… I'm sending an old friend to deal with our ex-leader."

"You mean… HIM, don't you…"

"Hai… he's the only person that can take him down, and I've trusted him with my life on a few occasions…"

"You mean when you were still a Konoha-nin?"

"Hai. I learned everything from him… Takedo… Uzumaki Takedo…"

"He's also an Uzumaki? Like the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

"He's Naruto's cousin… but nobody knew about him, not even Kushina or Lord Minato. Only I and a few others in ANBU knew his real name. In fact, he was a bigger secret than Naruto was… Konoha sure likes their secrets, that's for sure…"

"And are you sure it was Akatsuki that hired Kanno to kill your brother?"

"I'm positive. I wouldn't have done this otherwise."

"Hey, I helped. Thanks to you breaking that mind barrier that some poor bastard put on me, I was able to see reason and help you take down this organization."

"That's right… now, let's bury this place and go… I have business in Konoha… I think we both do…"

And with that, the two ex-Akatsuki completely buried the cave and left, headed for Konoha.

**(Konoha: A few hours later)**

"Do you understand, Naruto?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Hai. I am to oversee the second part of the Chuunin Exams, to act as proctor for the Prelims and… to keep a lookout for that Hebi-teme Orochimaru… Are you sure that the information that Suna gave us is reliable?"

"Affirmative. Jiraiya even confirmed it, saying he had been tipped off about it himself from one of his spies. It's confirmed that Orochimaru approached Suna in an attempt for an alliance… and when he failed, he tried to attack the Kazekage and also failed that endeavor… so now, it seems he's gotten backing from some of the smaller Villages like Taki and Kusa and is now going to invade us during the Chuunin Exam Finals. Durning the finals, You shall be stationed somewhere in the stands leading the Damage Control Unit, as well as the Guards Unit."

"But… Hokage-sama… that's a job for a full Jounin, not a Tokubetsu like me. Why not get Kakashi or Asuma to lead them?"

"You're not a Tokubetsu anymore… in light of current events, Uzumaki Naruto, I promote you to Jounin. Now, with that out of the way, you're dismissed. Take it easy until the Exams start, then you know what to do."

"H-Hai… arigatou… Hokage-sama… I… wow… this is… the BEST birthday gift EVER!"

"Heh. You're welcome, Naruto-kun. I know it's so soon after your promotion to Tokubetsu, but you have proven yourself further in this last month. I was going to get around to promoting you after the Exams, but with Orochimaru on the horizon, we need as many Jounin in the stands as we can get. So, Like I said, you have until the start of the Chuunin Exams, so take it easy, or oversee the preparations personally. It's up to you. Now, send Sakura in on your way out."

Naruto nodded, then stepped out of the office.

"Well? How was the meeting?" Asked Sakura.

She had matured in the two months. After Naruto found out she was wearing bindings to make herself look flat-chested, he convinced her to take them off, and the result… C-cups in all their glory. Taking Naruto's advice, she cut her hair and agreed with him when he said she would look prettier with it short. She was now wearing a maroon red, short-sleeved combat shirt that had the Haruno clan crest on the back (Her shirt in Shippuden, but a darker shade of red and w/sleeves), black leather gloves (The gloves she wears in Shippuden), black, tight cargo shorts, black Shinobi sandals and a dark blue sash tied around her waist. Hanging from the sash was a katana similar to Naruto's, but had red ray skin instead of purple and a black blade (Think Ichigo's Bankai minus the chain at the end).

Naruto hadn't changed much. He was wearing a Jounin vest under his Haori and his sword was still on his side. He had a slightly deeper tan and his hair was slightly longer. The odd thing was that his eyes were no longer the cerulean blue… they were turning to a dark purple color. Neither himself, nor Zabuza or Haku could explain it, and when he asked Kyuubi, he dismissed it.

"Eventful. I got promoted to Jounin and—"

"Naruto-kun, that's great!"

"Yeah… and Jiji's basically given me command of the entire 'Search for Orochimaru' operation."

"Sounds like he's promoted you to Jounin Commander, not just Jounin."

"No, Shikaku-san is still the Jounin Commander… I'm nowhere near ready to be Jounin Commander… I don't even think I'm ready to be a full Jounin… but Jiji seems to think I am."

"He knows you best, Naruto-kun. He wouldn't promote you if he didn't think you could do it. He has faith in you… and I do as well."

"I beg to differ. He doesn't know me best… you do, Hime." Naruto then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"The he knows you… second best."

Laughing at his girlfriend, Naruto pulled her into a kiss which would morph into a full-on make-out session right in the middle of the Hokage's Mansion. After a few minutes, Naruto pulled away, blushing slightly.

"He needs to see you, so I don't want to keep you waiting."

"What're you gonna do?"

"Oversee the preparations for the Chuunin Exams and see what I can do for the Village's security. Someone needs to set things up properly, and it might as well be me, since I've basically been given reign over the prep work and the second part of the Exams… not to mention the search for Orochi-teme and keeping things intact for the Finals… I'm going to be busy for the foreseeable future."

"I'll be right beside you, Naruto-kun. Don't you worry… now, get going. You have a lot to accomplish today."

Sending him off with a smack on the ass, Sakura then stepped into the Hokage's office for her meeting.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"Hai. Sakura, the reason I have called you here is because of the Chuunin Exams. No doubt Naruto told you about Orochimaru, so you know the severity of our situation. Though Naruto is on top of everything, I need someone of a lower rank to take care of the smaller things. You will be helping Ibiki weed out the Chuunin hopefuls during the written test, then you shall serve as an assistant for Naruto during his hunt for Orochimaru, as well as during the second test and the Prelims. When the second exam rolls around, I want you and a team of Chuunin to report to Naruto and assist him in whatever way possible. Both of you are my eyes through all of this, so I'm counting on both of you."

"You can count on us, Hokage-sama. We won't fail you."

"That's very good. Now, you're dismissed."

With a bow, Sakura left the aged Hokage to his bane… paperwork.

**(Somewhere in Konoha)**

Naruto, on his way to the Nara clan Estate, had stopped at Ichiraku's for a bowl or twenty of ramen. He was happily eating his ramen when an individual dressed in a full black cloak walked in and sat beside him. Noticing this, Naruto addressed the man.

"Pretty warm for a cloak, isn't it?"

"Maybe. But then, we both have secrets, don't we?"

"You got that right… though mine might be the biggest in this part of the world."

"Perhaps you're right, Naruto-san. Perhaps you're right…"

"… Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?"

Slapping down a few Ryou, Naruto used Shunshin to teleport to the top of the Yondaime's head, and so did the cloak-wearing man.

"Ryuuken, what are you doing here? Trying to get in contact with Zabuza again?"

The now identified Ryuuken slowly took his cloak off, revealing a red headed man with a standard Kiri Jounin outfit on and a scroll strapped to his left leg.

"No, I was trying to reach you, actually. I have news."

"What is it?"

"Itachi and Kisame are coming here. They have all but destroyed Akatsuki and are making their way here for reasons I do not know."

"Do you think they mean Konoha or myself harm?"

"I don't think so. Itachi got wind of the Akatsuki Leader hiring a man to kill Sasuke, and, along with Kisame, destroyed the organization to the point of no recovery."

"So, it was Nagato that hired Kanno to do it… no doubt Itachi has sent one of his old contacts to deal with him and his girlfriend… at any rate, thanks for relaying this to me."

"Anytime, Naruto-san."

And with that, Ryuuken melted into water, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

'_Itachi and Kisame… they betrayed Akatsuki… Itachi I can understand… but Kisame? He's a mystery… what's more is that they're coming here… again, I can understand Itachi wanting to come here… but Kisame? At any rate, Itachi is coming here, and that will give me the chance I need to kill him… all my training has led me to this fork in the road… If I can kill Itachi, I can kill Kanno… Sasuke, rest easy, brother… I'm one step closer to your revenge…'_

Naruto then smiled a smile that would make Orochimaru envious… than the laugh… Kami, the laugh…

"Kukukuku… Itachi shall die by my hands… then Kanno… and anyone else who stands in my way… then I will have awakened my **Kekkei Genkai… and my Doujutsu. Kyuubi, you didn't want to tell me… but with your knowledge still circulating into me, you couldn't keep it secret for long… by killing both Itachi and Kanno… I shall obtain first, my Doujutsu, the Onigan (Demon Eye), then my Kekkei Genkai… Spirit Release (If anyone can translate that into Japanese, It'd be very appreciated). Kukukukuku… But, alas… I **must wait. The Chuunin Exams should provide an excellent distraction… yes… and excellent distraction kukukukukuku…."

**AN: Oh no! It seems Naruto has a hidden agenda to gain his Kekkei Genkai and Doujutsu called Onigan! What's going on for him to turn evil? What was I thinking for making him semi-evil? IDK, to be honest. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter, tell me what I can improve on, and, as always, review and vote on the polls I have up! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So, here we go with Chapter 5. Unsurprisingly, I didn't get that many reviews on Chapter 4, in light of the 'Evil Naruto' thing. But have no fear! It's all part of the plan. And to one reviewer, and you know who you are, Itachi isn't gonna die, so Itachi fans (like me) rejoice! I think that after this chapter, all of my polls will be down, so get in your final votes!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. If I did, every girl would be required to wear a TINY MINISKIRT! (Virtual cookie to the person who gets this reference)

Chapter 5: Close, But no Cigar

Shikamaru, for his part, was enjoying the down time before the start of the Chuunin Exams. He was laying in his backyard looking at the clouds as usual, when there was a knock at the door.

'_How troublesome… I try to get some peace and quiet before the Exams, and I can't even have that? Dammit, it's too troublesome to think about…'_

With that thought running through his head, he opend the door to find Naruto standing there.

"Oh, Naruto. I thought it was another person looking for my Dad."

"Well… I kinda am. Is he in?"

"He's at the ANBU HQ. Don't ask me why, though. Sometimes he can be troublesome."

"Aren't all parents like that at some point?"

"Got a point there, man. Anyway, come on in and get comfortable."

Naruto took the invitation and walked into the Nara clan Estate. It was large and spaceous, but not overly so. The main building was two stories tall and had a large backyard behind it. Beyond the backyard were the forests in which the Nara clan's deer were being kept. The first floor of the house was where the kitchen was, the living room, and a couple of spare bedrooms. The second floor had Shikamaru's room, Yoshino and Shikaku's room, plus Shikaku's private study and a couple more spare bedrooms. Over the months, Naruto had basically made the Estate a second home, as he was one of Shikamaru's closets friends, second to Chouji. He also was a friend of Shikaku's, and Yoshino thought of Naruto as a second son. One of the spare bedrooms on the second floor was Naruto's, in case he ever needed to crash there. So, the two walked into the living room and sat on two separate couches.

"So, why are you looking for Dad?"

"Jiji has me running security through the village, and I wanted to check with Shikaku to see what he's done. And, get this, I'm the proctor for the Second Exam and the Preliminary matches."

"I thought to be a proctor you had to be Jounin?"

"That's the second thing… I just got promoted to Jounin this morning."

"Congradulations. Now, you have responsibility just like my Dad. Troublesome."

"I had responsibility when I was a Tokubetsu. Now I just have more of it. Besides, the Chuunin Exams are today and who knows? Maybe you'll be the next Chuunin to be promoted."

"Kami, I hope not! It's too troublesome, and I don't need the trouble."

"You need to get off your ass more, Shika. Look at me: I used to be the dead-last. I got a couple of goddamn good teachers and I rose to my potential. Now, here I am a Jounin, and you have the same potential I did… but you're wasting it away. Shika, where's the logic in that?"

"That's what I said." A voice came from the door.

"Oh, just great… Dad, why do you take Naruto's side?"

Shikaku stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Because it's all true. Naruto's right in everything he said, Shikamaru." (Just so you know, everyone except for Naruto, Sakura, Zabuza and Haku are wearing what they had on in Part 1)

"How troublesome…"

"I heard you were looking for me, Naruto…" Motioning for his study upstairs, he continued. "Shall we?"

"Hai. We have a lot to talk about."

Getting up, Naruto followed his 'foster father' up the stairs and to his study. Inside, there was a desk with a 'boss chair' behind it, and a couple of comfortable chairs in front of it. On the wall was a bookcase that was full of books of all shapes and sizes. On Shikaku's desk sat documents, both signed and unsigned. Sitting in his 'boss chair', Shikaku addressed Naruto, who was sitting on one of the comfortable chairs.

"So, what's up?" Shikaku began.

"I know you've heard about Orochimaru planning an invasion. So, with that, Hokage-sama has put me in charge of the internal security. I wanted to come to you to see what's been done."

"Well, we've tripled our patrols both in and outside of the Village, the ANBU are standing by, as are most of the Jounin and Chuunin. We have Inuzuka trackers on standby as well. Most of our assets are in position already and there's not much else we can do without calling Orochimaru's attention. Trust me, I've gone through this shit thousands of times. Not once did I come across a discrepancy in our security."

"What about the underground tunnels? Orochimaru surely knows about them."

"Danzo said he had some ANBU down there… though I don't trust the bastard, we have to for now."

"Danzo… he's worse than the Hebi-teme, You know he didn't disband ROOT, right?"

"How did you find this out?"

"I was exploring the tunnels one day and I came across two ANBU that had the ROOT insignia on them. I think they're using that place as a sort of base."

"Do you think you could lead an infiltration team inside to scout out the place?"

"Yeah, I'll do that once the Chuunin Exams are over. We don't want to upset anyone just yet… especially if Oto, Kusa and Taki are invading. Any word from Suna on reinforcements?"

"Hai. They're sending a Genin team to participate in the Exams… but behind them is over a quarter of their army. Also, they're sending three ANBU squads to further bolster our force."

"And I take it their ANBU arrived ahead of the force, as did their Genin?"

"Hai… though the team of Genin they sent… all three are the children of their Yondaime Kazekage."

"Why would he send all three of his children into what's going to be a battleground?"

"One of them is the Ichibi no Shukaku's Jinchuuriki… Sabaku no Gaara is his name."

"So, Shukaku's coming here, eh? Very good… we'll need him here, kit. Trust me on this." Spoke Kyuubi in Naruto's mind.

"So, that's why, huh? The Kazekage's prepared, isn't he?" Spoke Naruto.

"That's not the half of it… he's coming as well. And reports say that the Raikage is coming as well."

"Three Kage-level Shinobi in one arena… it almost seems that Orochimaru is confident he can win."

"Or he knows something we don't… you want me to run the figures again, just to be sure?"

"Can you? And dispatch a couple of teams to the tunnels. I want some loyal Shinobi down there, not husks of former Shinobi. When it comes time, I'll brief all who don't know about Orochi-teme and his plan."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Make sure Shikamaru gets his ass in gear."

With that, Naruto disappeared in a Shunshin. Reappearing at the location for the written exam, he saw Ibiki talking to a few of his subordinates. He walked over, only to have Ibiki stop him.

"Everything's on track here, Naruto. You don't need to check in with me. Trust me on this."

"I just wanted to see how things are coming along. And do you mind if I sit in to see the written test? They wouldn't expect their second examiner to be inside the room with them, after all."

"I don't see why not. Sure, when the written test starts, you can sit in. Hell, you can help us weed out some of the hopefuls if you want to."

"Thanks, Ibiki. I'll be back when it's time."

Disappearing in another Shunshin, he reappeared inside his apartment, intent on resting before the Chuunin Exams start… but he felt a disturbance coming from the gates.

"…Itachi."

**(Konoha Gates)**

"Itachi… we finally made it." Spoke Kisame as they were walking through Konoha's gates.

"Hai… and it hasn't changed much. Konohagakure no Sato… my home…"

"You have to straighten things out with the Hokage, and I have to see if Zabuza is still here… and to see if he'll put in a good word for me."

"You came all the way here just for that, Kisame? Konoha already has me and Kubikiri Boucho. Why would they need you and Samehada?" Asked Zabuza as he walked from somewhere.

"Because we know what Orochimaru's planning… and I think you'll need all the help you can get."

"He's right, Zabuza-san… both of us have come here seeking peace. I wish to see the Hokage for… reasons I'd like to keep to myself… and Kisame wanted to meet up with one of his old comrades… bub both of us want to become Konoha Shinobi."

"And what's to stop us from killing you here and now?" Asked Haku as she appeared out of a Shunshin.

"You caused Sasuke-kun untold amounts of pain, and you fucked him up in the head for life… why would we say yes?" Asked Sakura as she too appeared out of a Shunshin with Naruto.

"And I promised Sasuke both on his last wish and on his grave I would kill you, Itachi-teme… now that you're here—"

"All of you shall stand down." Came Sarutobi's voice from behind them.

They all let him through to see the pair in front of them. Itachi immediately bowed.

"Hokage-sama… I… I am back, reporting for duty, if you will have me."

"Please, Itachi… rise. We have… much to discuss… you, me, and Naruto-kun."

"Why do I have to hear anything this traitor has to say? He murdered the Uchiha clan, for fuck's sake!"

"Calm down, Naruto-kun… you don't know all of what happened. Everyone except for Itachi and Naruto are dismissed. Zabuza, you can talk to your old comrade and judge if he really wants to become a Konoha-nin."

"Hai… Kisame, Haku… with me. Sakura, report back to Ibiki."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."

Everyone disappeared to do as they were told.

**(Hokage's Office: A few hours later)**

Naruto was livid. In the last two and a half hours, he had learned everything that happened the night of the Uchiha Massacre. Everything from Shisui's 'suicide' to Tobi aiding in the Massacre. Everything was told that day in the office. So, there sat Naruto, clenching his fists at Konoha and it's elders… particularly Danzou.

'_That fucking son of a whore! Danzou… I swear to all that is holy, I will kill you!"_

"… And that's everything that happened. For obvious reasons, I couldn't be seen in Konoha after the Massacre… but, I'm back now, to make up for past sins." Said Itachi.

"Itachi… I… am sorry. I just thought that… well… it was Sasuke's last wish… but now I see that you were just following orders… and that bastard Danzou was the one who ordered you… he's the one responsible. Hokage-sama, allow me to lead a team to capture and/or kill him."

"Absolutely not! What's gotten into you, Naruto-kun?"

"He defied your orders… he didn't disband ROOT, and I know where their base is."

"I thought he disbanded ROOT… that snake… I… have no choice… Naruto, you'll head up the assault. Itachi, I'm reinstating you into Konoha as a Jounin for now. So, follow Naruto and a team of his choice and oversee that ROOT and Danzou are brought to justice."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They both said at the same time.

"Itachi, I'll allow you to use my personal armory. It's just outside the Village."

"Naruto-kun… do you mean the Yondaime's old safehouse?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Hai. I found it while exploring one day. Ever since, I've been rebuilding it and have stored weapons and armor inside. It's also a personal retreat, should I need one."

"Always thinking ahead, Naruto-kun… anyway, Itachi… follow Naruto to his safehouse, grab what you need, and report back. Naruto-kun, if you would?"

Getting the message, Naruto put a hand on Itachi's shoulder and weaved the handseal for the Shunshin. Disappearing in a puff of smoke, they reappeared in a large safehouse. It was three stories tall. The first floor was a large training area that had target dummies and training posts all over the place. The second floor was a massive armory that had some weapons in it. It could easily hold over 300 swords and untold amounts of kunai, shuriken, senbon and whatever else. It was only a quarter full, as Naruto was trying to fill it up. The third floor was an apartment-like space. It had a couple of bedrooms, a couple of bathrooms, a few showers, a medium-sized living room, a kitchen and a personal study, which Naruto hadn't had to use yet. It was as he said, a personal retreat and of the highest caliber. Showing Itachi where the armory was, Naruto addressed him.

"Alright, here we are. Take what you need and meet me back in Konoha. I'll be getting our team together, so take your time looking. The selection is small, but adequate."

After a "Hai" from Itachi, Naruto Shunshin'd back to Konoha to assemble his team. An hour later, everyone was ready. Itachi had chosen an ANBU uniform and a standard katana, which was strapped to his back. Other than Itachi, Naruto had chosen Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Kisame (who had been cleared by Zabuza), and Kurenai. Kisame had on a standard Konoha Jounin outfit and Samehada on his back. Naruto then stepped up to address his team.

"Alright, now most of you know the situation… we are to go into the tunnels below the Village and capture or kill Shimura Danzou. His men are accessories, so if they resist, kill 'em. We're running this by the numbers… smooth, clean, quick and efficient. And since the Chuunin Exams are starting soon, we have a little under two hours to get this done… so let's hustle!"

After a resounding "Hai" from his team, everyone was off.

**(Danzou's Office: 30 minutes later)**

Danzo was being held to the wall by his neck and looking straight into the sunglasses of Kanno, who was sneering.

"You try to cheat me out of my pay, you snake, and I'll splatter you against the Village Gates. Now, if you will… GIVE ME MY FUCKING MONEY!"

"You… I shouldn't have… hired you… you're… a risk… and you… killed our Uchiha!" Danzo managed to say.

"Hai, I did. Big whoop. You lost your precious Sharingan. Why should I give a fuck? I'm in it for the money, which you are trying to deny me. Now, I'll ask again… give me my money, or I launch you from this bunker all the way to Kiri and splatter you on the Mizukage's Mansion… heh, that would be a sight…"

Before Danzou could respond, yelling was heard outside his door… and it was getting closer. He then heard maniacal laughing from three people, but couldn't tell who it was. He got his answer when the wall with the door on it got blasted in with a shout of 'Suikodan no Jutsu!'… and saw Naruto and Zabuza hacking their way through his ROOT and Kisame standing where the wall once was brandishing Samehada.

"Shimura Danzou, I presume… and—" Kisame began, but got interrupted by Naruto yelling…

"KANNO! You bastard! I'll kill **both you and Danzou-teme!**"

Letting Kyuubi's chakra run through him, Naruto, all at once, dropped his gravity seals and charged at Kanno at great speeds. Kanno, seeing this coming, jumped to the side just as Naruto's sword cut through Danzou's skull in a diagonal fashion. He turned around just in time to block a swing from Kanno.

"So, you're a Jounin now, Naruto-kun? Kukukuku… good… that means you've grown in power… SHOW ME HOW FAR YOU'VE COME!"

Pushing Naruto back, Kanno swung his katana diagonally at Naruto, who parried and went for a horizontal slice, to which Kanno ducked and tried to sweep Naruto's legs. Naruto jumped and found himself back-flipping in the air to narrowly dodge an upward slash from Kanno. Naruto landed on his feet and immediately speared Kanno to a wall and sunk his katana into his gut, all in one move. Naruto's victory was short lived, as he saw kanno start to smoke and sizzle.

"Oh shit…" Naruto eloquently put is just as he yelled out "Everyone get back!"

"Naruto-sama! No!" Yelled out Kurenai as she jumped in to save her commander.

She managed to pull him out just in time, as the Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion) detonated. They both landed on the ground, with Kurenai straddling Naruto. After the blast subsided, Naruto was now shaking off the effects and look up to see… Kurenai.

"Ano… Kurenai-chan… uh… you're…"

Seeing where she was straddling, Kurenai blushed a deep shade of red and slid up quicker than the eye could track… but in her haste, she slid across Naruto's manhood and made him even more stiff than he already was… hell, how could you not with a bombshell of a Kunoichi straddling you?

'_No! NO! Bad, bad hormones! First it was Haku-chan, now it's Kurenai-chan… wait… chan? Where the hell did that come from? Do I… do I like her… and Haku-chan… AND Sakura-chan?'_

"You're dick says yes, kit…"'Urusai! Ero-Kyuubi…'

Back in the real world, Kakashi was lightly slapping his former student's face.

"Kurenai, I think you put him into a coma…" Said Zabuza.

"I-I-I didn't mean to land on him like that…"

"But the way you got off of him… I think you rubbed something the RIGHT way… and now he's in a contact-induced coma… all because you had to decide not to wear panties today… I swear, you're becoming more and more like Anko everyday…" Said Kakashi as he gave up on his student.

"I-I… wait… you saw…"

At this point, Kakashi was backing up.

"Well, er… you see…"

"Hatake Kakashi… you…"

"Ohkamihelpme!" Kakashi managed to speed out just as he got sent flying out of the bunker and into orbit, with Kurenai yelling "ERO-HATAKE!".

Meanwhile, Naruto was having dreams about Kurenai, Haku, and Sakura. He had a far-off look while laying on the ground, and, eventually, a small trickle of blood ran out of his nose. Then, without warning…

"DAMN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD MOVE LIKE THAT, KURENAI-CHAN!" Naruto screamed just as he shot straight up.

At this, Kurenai's blush came back and Kakashi landed from his orbiting trip yelling bloody murder. All eyes (except for Kurenai's and Kakashi's) were on him.

"Ehehehe… bloody good dream?"

"I don't wanna know… but, at any rate, our mission is complete… Kurenai, get yourself together and I'll carry Kakashi. Shall we, gaki?" Spoke Zabuza.

"Hai, Let's report back."

**(Sarutobi's Office: 30 minutes later)**

"So… Kanno was there… and Danzou was killed, along with most of his ROOT operatives. Anything else to report, Naruto?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well… when we were clearing the rooms, we found some documents… they implicated Danzou in passing information to Orochimaru and Iwa. The info passed to Orochimaru was layouts of our defenses, patrol routes, and a full roster of Jounin and ANBU, of which I was included. And the information to Iwa… I'd like to discuss with you privately, Hokage-sama."

With a nod and a wave of his hand, Naruto's team disappeared and a silencing barrier was put on the room.

"What else did you find?"

"Dossiers on three people… Uzumaki Kushina, (Sarutobi gulps) Namikaze Minato, (Sarutobi sweats) and… Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto (Sarutobi goes wide eyed). Care to tell me about my parents, Hokage-sama?"

**AN: So, Naruto found out about his heritage on the raid on the ROOT base… and for Sarutobi, shit has hit the fan. So, tell me what you liked about this chapter, tell me what I can improve on, review and vote on the polls! ZeroDivisionRaijin signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here I am with Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long, my Internet was being a troll and the lights went out at my house a few days ago, so I couldn't update. Props go out to th4n for naming the reference in my last disclaimer! It was indeed a reference to Fullmetal Alchemist, so you get a virtual cookie! On another note, I've closed all my polls over my absence, so thanks to all who voted, and thanks to all who reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, as he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, Sakura wouldn't be as useless as she is.**

Chapter 6: Legacy

"W-Well… I… Naruto-kun, you must understand that—" Started Sarutobi.

"All I want to understand is why you kept this from me… I know that if Iwa got hold of this information, which they already have, they would stop at nothing to kill the son of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, our Yondaime Hokage. Your intentions were pure, but the end result was that the information leaked and Iwa could very well join Oto, Kusa and Taki in the invasion, regardless of our support from Suna and Kumo. If you ask me, it seems we're heading towards the Fourth Great Shinobi World War.

"Yes… it would seem that way. But… you're not mad that I didn't tell you about your parents?"

"Oh, I'm furious… but I know that you intended well by not telling me. Everyone makes mistakes, and I'm willing to overlook this one since we have better things to do than discuss my parents… though I have found a measure of peace knowing who they are…"

"You should be proud, Naruto-kun. They were upright people, especially Minato. When he found out your Mother was pregnant with you, that was the happiest either me or Jiraiya had ever seen him. Hell, he practically let the entire village know… even broke a few windows when he did. Hah! I remember it like it was yesterday. Here I was, in my office doing paperwork when all of a sudden I hear 'I'M GONNA BE A DAD!' followed by some windows breaking and dogs barking."

"And my Mom? What was she like?"

"Kushina… she… she was beautiful… in every sense of the word. Though she was rough around the edges, she was pure. If I had to say who she was most similar with today, it would have to be Sakura. She was loud, brash, and a bit of a tomboy, but she could also be the sweetest thing in the world. She loved you, Naruto. They both did. And believe me when I say, I tried to stop Minato from sacrificing himself for the Shiki Fuujin. But, he was just like you… hardheaded and wouldn't listen to a word I said… you got his looks… but you got Kushina's personality… no, you're a healthy mix of both, I think."

"Jiji… did they leave anything for me?"

"Yeah… the Namikaze Estate, everything inside it and the Safehouse, which you've already claimed. Plus, their fortune, which was hefty, considering who your Father was."

"Hai... the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko... and me, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, his son. I have big shoes to fill, that's for sure."

"Not to mention your job at the Chuunin Exams in thirty minutes. Do you want to finish your part in the Exams first, then get the deed to the land?"

"Hai, that'll be best." Naruto turned to leave, but caught himself. "And Jiji… thanks for being straight with me… and thanks for telling me."

And with that, Naruto left in a Shunshin, then reappeared at the first Exam site and took his seat, directly in front of Sakura, on the other side of the room. With quick nods to each other's directions, Ibiki spoke up.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, I'll explain what you all have to do. You are here for one reason: to weed out the people who are obviously cheating. Of course the goal of this written exam is to encourage the Genin to cheat, so I want you to, like I said, catch the obvious ones and leave the subtle ones."

"So, it's a simulation of a recon mission, basically." Spoke Sakura.

"Hai, exactly. Your job is simple, but crucial. And with that, we wait. Everyone hide yourself under a Genjutsu, then dispel it when I give the signal."

Everyone did as told and his themselves under a Genjutsu, then got confortable to wait the last twenty minutes, which flew by. The Genin that made it past the beginning Genjutsu filed in, and a few minutes later, even more. Among the teams were, of course, Team 8, Team Gai and Team 10. Shinobi from different countries were there, including teams from Kumo, Ame, Iwa, Oto, Kusa, Kiri and Suna. Looking around the room, Naruto noticed two things: one, that Kabuto wasn't there, and two that the team from Suna was indeed present. After a few minutes of mingling, Ibiki decided to burst their comfort zone. He appeared out of a Shunshin and addressed the Genin.

"Alright, you fucking maggots! Sit down and shut the fuck up! I am Morino Ibiki, but I am known to you as your worst goddamn nightmare!" You're here to take the Chuunin Exams, and we're here to make sure only the very best of you make it through!"

"We? There's only you here, old man! I think you should lay off the alcohol and get some glasses!" Yelled Inuzuka Kiba.

As if in cue, everyone hidden under a Genjutsu dropped it and phased into the Genin's vision. Some were startled, some were indifferent, and a couple fainted at the sudden appearance of their proctors.

"That should teach you to watch your fucking tongue, kid. If we were the enemy, we could have killed you there, because you weren't aware and you didn't follow orders. Right now I can tell you're bad Chuunin material, Inuzuka brat. Now, my blonde Jounin counterpart here shall pass out the written tests."

Naruto then got up, took the papers from Ibiki, and passed them out. All the Konoha Genin eyed him, as if it was unbelievable that he made Jounin. He gave each a small smirk in return, and, after all papers were handed out, returned to his seat. After Ibiki explained the rules, he set the timer and folded his arms, as if waiting. It was at that moment that the Chuunin Exams had officially begun and, already at ten seconds in, Naruto was the first one to catch someone cheating and promptly sent a kunai into his desk, signaling his situation.

**(Hokage's Mansion: Same time)**

"You found a spy here? Who was it?" Asked Sarutobi.

"It was a Genin by the name of Yakushi Kabuto. He was caught trying to enter the Military Police Force HQ. Allegedly he was trying to obtain classified information. After torture at the hands of Mitarashi Anko, he revealed that he was a spy for Orochimaru. He was promptly executed afterwards." Stated an ANBU wearing an Inu mask.

"What of his team? Have they been brought in as well?"

"Hai. It appears that Yoroi and Misumi were, like Kabuto, Oto spies. Both have been killed as well. It also appears that there's an Oto Genin team attending the Exams. What shall we do?"

"Let them pass the Written Test and have Naruto dispose of them during the Second Exam in the Forest of Death."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU turned to leave, but was stopped by Hiruzen.

"And Kakashi… be proud of him. He has surpassed almost everyone in Konoha, minus some of our more experienced Jounin and ANBU. I know it was not by your training, but you were once his sensei… and I think he still considers you such."

"…How could he consider me his sensei, Hokage-sama? I never taught him anything other than the Tree Climbing Exercise and what a true Shinobi is. I failed him, I failed myself and I failed Minato-sensei for not training his son properly."

"No, Kakashi, you didn't. Naruto, though he won't admit it, views you as a father figure. The same words Obito told you ring in his ears to this day, Kakashi. You were the one to tell him and Team 7 that those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash, and that's something he lives by. You were his first Jounin sensei, and you were there to help him down the road of becoming a Shinobi. And look where he is now: a Jounin of a high caliber and it's all thanks to your words."

"Hokage-sama, I… I guess you're right. I've messed up in the past, but I'll make up for my absences in the past. Once Zabuza and Haku are done with him, I shall take him in and teach him what I know. Though, I must admit, what they have taught him rivals what even I know."

"Age gets to all of us, Kakashi. Even I, the Kami no Shinobi, am not immune to the effects of time. But enough. I need you to report to the ANBU HQ, so you can pick up your duties as an ANBU Taichou once again."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

**(With Naruto: 45 minutes later)**

"Alright, fuckers! Pencils down!" Yelled Ibiki as the Genin complied with his order.

He looked over the teams still left, and was mildly entertained. Teams 8, Gai and 10 were still standing, Suna's team was still left, as was the Kiri team, the Oto team, the Kusa team and the Kumo team. Naruto had taken most of them out, the rest was Sakura and the rest of the Chuunin. All in all: over half of the teams had been eliminated.

"This last question is an optional question. Be warned, though… if you choose to take this last question and fail, you shall never again have the chance to take the Chuunin Exam and you'd be stuck as a Genin for life. But if you choose to give up here, you may take it again the next time it's offered. It's all up to you AND your team, for if one person from a team gives up, the rest of the team forfeits as well. So take a moment and decide what you're gonna do."

Not one soul raised their hand that day, so Ibiki did what he had to do…

"No one giving up, eh? Well, in that case… you all pass the First Exam."

At that point, everyone was shocked, but for the Konoha Genin, they would be even more shocked because…

"Alright, and with that, onto the Second Exam! I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am your new worst fucking nightmare! Every asshole here better show up at Training Ground #44 in ten minutes, or I drop all of you! Don't know where it is? Boo fucking hoo! Find someone who does and GET YOUR ASSSES IN GEAR!" Yelled Naruto as he and Sakura disappeared in a Shunshin, leaving everyone, save the Chuunin and Tokubetsu present, flabbergasted.

**(Forest of Death: 10 minutes later)**

All teams had shown up, much to Naruto's surprise.

"Alright, everyone made it. So, this is Training Ground #44, the Forest of Death… even an idiot could figure out why it's named such."

"Then why was it named such, Naruto-baka?" Asked Kiba in a snide manner.

"I swear, Inuzuka, that mouth is gonna be the death of you. And I'm not Ibiki, so don't pull your shit with me."

"I don't care if you're a Jounin! You're still that weakling that I went to the Academy with! Hell, I can see why Sasuke always called you dobe. I bet he even got himself killed to get away from—"

Kiba never got to finish his sentence, because he found himself at the business end of two katana's, one from Naruto and the other from Sakura. Naruto's was pointed at his throat and Sakura's was just under his left lung.

"Finish what you were gonna say, teme… I fucking dare you! I will NOT take anyone talking about Sasuke like that. Inuzuka Kiba, you fail the Chuunin Exams for disrespecting a senior officer and badmouthing a dead comrade. As such, Team 8 is disqualified. Leave this premises at once."

With that, Team 8 indignantly walked away, with Hinata stealing glances at our blonde hero, as if saying "I understand". Naruto then took in a deep breath, let it out slowly, and sheathed his blade. Most of the Genin were shaking in their boots after that little display… except for Team Gai.

"Now, like I was saying… The Forest of Death is named such because of the creatures that live within… coupled with the fact that, in Exams past, people have died in here for not being aware. As such, we need all of you to sign these waivers, stating that Konoha is not to be held responsible if any of you should die. Sakura, if you would?"

She nodded and began to pass out the waivers. While that was happening, Naruto walked over to Gaara and motioned for him to follow, which he did.

"What is it you want, Naruto-san?"

"Is suna ready for the invasion?"

"Hai… we are. Though I understand things might be a bit more complicated than before?"

"You heard, huh? It's true, Iwa got their hands on some very sensitive material and they might invade with Oto just to kill me. As things stand, we're looking at the Fourth Great Shinobi World War."

"Unfortunate… but Mother is looking forward to the bloodshed."

"Mother… you mean Shukaku? If you want, I can fix your seal so you won't have him whispering in your ears, trying to make you go insane… and so you can sleep."

"Y-You can? Uzumaki Naruto… you… would go out of your way to help a demon?"

"You're not a demon, Gaara. Undoubtedly you know that I am the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Kurama, if you wish to use his name. What I am proposing is for you to let me repair your seal. But, I will require something from you…"

"…And that would be?"

"Information. It's come to my attention that neither I or Jiraiya has a spy in Suna. So, I repair your seal and in turn you feed Jiraiya and I with information. Deal?"

"…Hai. We have an accord."

They both shook hands and Gaara went off to find his team. Naruto stayed behind and motioned for someone to come out of hiding. Two people appeared next to him, both had black cloaks on.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?" The first person asked in a voice that belonged to a man.

"Gin, do you think things are going according to plan?"

"Hai. Konoha suspects nothing and that sad excuse of a Hokage doesn't suspect either."

"And what have you gathered, Hinare?"

"I have news on Iwagakure… it seems that they aren't gonna try to invade Konoha… I suspect they aren't because of you and your reputation as a Shinobi… as Konoha's Yellow Blade… Konoha no Kiiroi Yaiba. They fear you like they did your father, Naruto-kun." Said the feminine voice of Hinare.

"Anything else to report?"

"No, Naruto-sama. That's the extent of what we have gathered." Said Gin.

"Then you two shall stay with me. I'm gonna need my best with me if I am to take on Orochimaru… and convince him to join my plan… to kill Kanno. So, take off your cloaks and let's gather the rest of my team. (Buzzer goes off in the distance) Looks like the second exam is starting… very good."

With that, Naruto's two subordinates took off their cloaks. Gin had on a black mid-sleeved combat shirt with a long-sleeved steel mesh undershirt under it, black Shinobi pants, black ANBU sandals, a grey short-sleeved duster and a Kumo flak jacket over his chest, which kept the duster in place. A Kumo Hitai-ate was tied to his forehead and a ninjato sat on his back. He was a good six foot and he had black eyes and short, dark brown hair. His age was approximately 36. Hinare was about Naruto's height and she had black hair that stopped at her neck. For someone from Kiri, she had a killer tan and had B-cup breasts. Her eyes were just like Naruto's: cerulean blue. She had on a navy blue short-sleeved shirt, steel mesh on her wrists, black Shinobi pants, black Shinobi sandals and a black, unzipped Konoha flak jacket. Her Kiri Hitai-ate was tied around her waist and she had a chokuto resting against her back, held there by her Hitai-ate. Her age was about 13 to 14. She was madly in love with Naruto, who couldn't return her feelings… no matter how much he wanted to.

"Are you sure we should be seen with you, Naruto-sama?" asked Gin.

"Hai. Sarutobi trusts me, as does the rest of this Village… but after I'm done with my plan, let's see what they think of me."

"Naruto-sama… are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm quite sure. I need Orochimaru and his research… and he needs me. He provides me with more power and I provide him with whatever he needs, but can't get."

"What if he still wants the Sharingan?"

"After he sees my Onigan, he'll forget all about the Sharingan."

"So… you HAVE unlocked it."

"Hai… just recently have I found out about it… it was after I killed Danzou, during the written exam that it manifested."

"Can we see it?"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Focusing chakra to his eyes, he opened them to reveal that his eyes did indeed change. His eyes were now a very deep shade of purple and his irises had changed into the shape of two black diamonds crossing each other in an 'X' pattern. In the four spaces in-between the two diamonds there was a black tomoe, one for each space.

"So this is the Onigan, Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinare.

"Hai. This is my Doujutsu. It has all the powers of the Sharingan, but more enhanced. But the real reason it's called the Demon's Eye is because, supposedly, this is the eye of the King of Demons, and as such, can control and even summon demons to help me in battle or whevery else I may need. I can also trap people in a Genjutsu just by making eye contact with them, like the Sharingan's Tsukuyomi. But, since this is just Stage 1 of the Onigan, what I can do is limited. Once I get the Stage Zero Onigan, which is the Mangekyou of my Onigan, I'll be able to use what's called 'Demon's flames'. It's something like the Amaterasu, but it's more potent and more efficient. Other than these powers, the Onigan is still a mystery to me."

"You still know quite a lot about a new Doujutsu, Naruto-kun. I think—wait… Gin…"

"Hai, I know… you! Up in the tree! You can come down now!"

With that, Kakashi jumped down from the tree with one hand on his ninjato and another hand slowly pulling his mask off..

"Naruto, care to explain why there's two Nuke-nin with you and you're not doing anything?"

"They're with me, Kakashi. They used to be a part of my spy network, but I've recently given them new orders… to stay with me. Don't be so suspicious, sensei."

"Well… I… I'm sorry. At any rate, Hokage-sama has orders for you… you are to find and eliminate the Oto Genin team. Then you are to continue your hunt for Orochimaru. Oh, and by the way… nice eyes. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your new Doujutsu. It's the least I could do for not being there when you needed training."

"Thanks, sensei."

Kakashi then nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto and his subordinates behind.

"Hinare, you shall lead the hunt for the Oto Genin team. If anyone asks you who you are, say you're with me. Gin and I shall look for Orochimaru."

"Hai, Naruto-kun… and good luck."

The three then split up, one going to get together the hunter team, and the other two hunting for a Snake.

**(Forest of Death: an hour later)**

"Naruto-sama… are you sure he's in this forest? I mean Sasuke died and Itachi isn't in here, as far as I know." Said Gin.

"I'm sure he's here. He'd have to be. The reports I got said he would be looking for me during the Second Exam… and here I am, with no Orochi-teme after me."

"Kukukuku… Naruto-kun, you shouldn't call me such things." Said Orochimaru from behind the pair.

Naruto immediately stopped and turned around to look at his quarry. There Orochimaru stood, in all of his twisted glory.

"I heard you were looking for me, Orochimaru. Well here I am… and I wish to make a deal with you."

"A deal you say? Hmhmhmhm… go on, I'll indulge you."

"My sources tell me the Kanno has been a thron in your side for awhile now… it would seem that we have a common enemy. What I suggest is this… you allow me access to your research, so I can gain more power… and I help you get what you can't get… the Sharingan. Or, if you wish I could get you the Byakugan… or… my own Doujutsu… the Onigan."

"You have a new Doujutsu? My curiosity is piqued, Naruto-kun… show it to me, if you please."

Naruto nodded and channeled chakra into his eyes. The Onigan than sprand to life.

"Magnificent… I can feel it's power… and you would help me duplicate this?"

"Hai. I would at that. That's if you help me obtain more power… the power I need to kill Kanno. Do that, and the Onigan is yours."

"I'll give you the power to move the Heavens, Naruto-kun. This I promise you."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Just make sure this pathetic Village survives the upcoming battle."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I am going to leave this Village sometime after, so I can start my training with you. And after my training, I am going to return, so they can see what I will have become. For too long this Village has regarded me as a pariah and a Demon to be put down… I will show them just how far hatred can go… I will massacre this Village when the time comes, then take over as Hokage… by doing that, I shall have a Village at my disposal, plus Oto as an ally, and you as a sensei. Then we both shall go and hunt down Kanno together. In the end, we both win. Konoha will get taken out, and Kanno shall die."

"Kukukuku… Naruto-kun, you are quite crafty… I accept these conditions."

"Now, our business is done… we best not be seen with each other, so I'll take my leave."

"As shall I… until we meet again, Naruto-kun…"

Orochimaru then sunk into the tree branch he was standing on, and Naruto, along with Gin, disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**AN: Looks like Naruto has fallen down the path of hatred! Oh no! Naruto is falling down the same path Sasuke fell down in the real series! Will he be able to pull himself out before it's too late, or shall he become so engrossed in hatred that he will have to be put down? Also, what did you guys think of Gin and Hinare? Review, let me know what you like, what I can improve on, and what you guys would like to see! Again, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but life is full of surprises! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, here I am again with Chapter 7! Unsurprisingly, I didn't get that many reviews for Chapter 6, but that's to be expected since I was gone for a week. Also, it's come to my attention that I made a little mistake in Chapter 6, regarding Naruto's eye color. I know that I said Hinare had Naruto's cerulean blue eyes when Naruto now has purple eyes… forgive that little slip up. Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed! And sorry I was gone so long, school's kicking my ass and I had a major case of writer's block. But anyway, ONWARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, as he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, then (insert snide/funny comment here).**

Chapter 7: A Home Worth Defending

Naruto sighed for, what probably was, the millionth time that night. There he was, standing on the top deck of the Namikaze Compound, overlooking his home Village. Speaking of which, the Namikaze Compound was big and luxurious. Three floors (not including the top deck) going up and a basement that went two floors into the earth. It had a big backyard that served as a training ground and an area to unwind in. There was a small lake in the middle of the training ground, and a patio a few yards to its right. The two-floor basement was used as a storage area, with the ground most floor being the Namikaze vault. The main floor included a living room, a kitchen, a few bedrooms and bathrooms and a dojo that led out to the training grounds. The second floor was basically a party room, with two extra bedrooms. The third floor included the Master bedroom, even more extra bedrooms, and Naruto's study, which was connected to the Master bedroom. The fourth and final floor was the top deck, where Naruto is at right now. Surrounding the Compound was what Naruto hoped to call the Namikaze District in the future. On the left of the future Namikaze District was the old Uchiha District, to the Namikaze District's right was the Hyuuga District. But as to why Naruto was sighing…

'_Kami… you've been kind to me… Haku-chan came to me over the month break between Exams and professed her love… Sakura-chan, bless her, understood. Shortly after, the Council insisted that I use the Clan Restoration Act… I accepted… now, with the entire Village knowing I am the son of the Yondaime… they accept me now… as does my three other girlfriends… Kurenai, Anko, and Hinare…'_ "A lot has happened over this past month, that's for sure."

"Indeed it has, Naruto-kun…" Came the soft voice of Haku as she walked up the stairs to join her future husband. She hugged him from behind.

"And you all are sure you want to share? You remember when Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan came out of the closet… I was sweating bullets because I didn't know how you and Sakura-hime would react."

"We knew that the Council wanted you to use the CRA, so we were alright with it. Naru-koi, we all love you. We'd die to protect you."

"And I'd do the same for all of you in a heartbeat. Though… are you all prepared to go through with my plan? Even though it will result in this Village's purge?"

"Hai. If you feel it's right, we'll follow you. If not Kurenai and Anko, then Sakura and I shall follow you. And if not her, then I alone shall follow you. You mean the world to me, Naru-koi… and I'd do anything for you. Hinare would as well. If you can't trust anyone else, you can trust Hinare and I."

"Haku-chan… you really do know what to say to put my heart at ease."

Naruto then pulled Haku in for a kiss, which they held for about four minutes, enjoying every moment of being in each other's arms. A person clearing their throat snapped them out of it. Behind them was Jiraiya, who was fighting the urge to right in his notepad what he was witnessing.

"Hey, kid… there's another Council meeting. The Old Man called it, saying all clan heads and the Jounin Commander will attend."

"Ahh, the life of the Namikaze clan head never get's dull, eh, Ero-Sennin?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that in public…"

"We're not in public, we're on the top deck of my Compound."

"It's still public!"

"No, it's not! It's private property! Besides, don't you have an onsen to peep on?"

"I do at that! But arguing with you is much more fun!"

"I can't believe it! The super pervert said there's something better than perving! Is the world coming to an end?"

"Just shut up and get to the meeting already!"

Before Naruto could respond, Jiraiya had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn Ero-Sennin…"

"Come on, Naru-kun. You've got a meeting to go to." Spoke Haku as she drug her fiancée back downstairs so he could get dressed. While being dragged, Naruto noticed that he and Haku were the only ones in the entire Compound.

"Where's everyone else at?"

"Sakura is on another mission, as is Kurenai. Anko got called in by Ibiki because of another person to interrogate, and Hinare is scouting the peremeter of the Village, as it's her team's patrol tonight."

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot all of you are Jounin now… and I still can't believe Jiji let Gin and Hinare into the Village."

"It was only because you put in a good word for them and they used to be part of your spy network."

"I know… but even then it was a long shot."

"You're very reminiscent tonight, Naru-kun."

"It's because the invasion is supposed to be tomorrow… that and I'm starting to have second thoughts about leaving the Village for Orochimaru… just to gain more power. More and more I think that I should kill Kanno with my own power, not power I got from a madman's research. I guess what I'm saying is that the Namikaze vault has more than enough information and jutsu scrolls… maybe if I learn more than the Hiraishin and the Rasengan… yeah, that might do it."

"You've learned the Hiraishin already?"

"I'm 99 percent done with it. I've mastered the reverse summoning and the Jutsu-shiki. All I need to do now is test it."

They finally reached the Master bedroom, and Naruto decided to go comfy, because of the short notice of the meeting. He put on some Jounin slacks, an orange sleeveless muscleshirt, black ANBU sandals and his Haori, with his Hitai-ate tied to his forehead. He gave Haku a quick peck on the lips, then disappeared in a Shunshin. He reappeared in the Council chambers and took his seat in between Hiashi and Shikaku. Giving each a not, which they returned, Naruto sat, waiting for the rest of the Council to arrive. One by one, the Councilmen and women arrived, with the last one to arrive being Koharu.

"Good, everyone's here… now, the reason I called this meeting is because of the Chuunin Exam Finals tomorrow… and the events that are to happen during the Finals." Began Sarutobi.

"Orochimaru's invasion…" Tsume growled out.

"Exactly… I believe Shikaku and Naruto has information on the invasion, as well as the measures we have taken to maximize our chances of winning this battle. Shikaku, if you would?"

Shikaku then nodded and pushed a button on the remote he was holding. A hologram then phased into view, in the circular space between the Councl's desks. The map was all of Konoha.

"As you can see, this is obviously Konoha. (Presses another button) These red blips you're seeing were our weak spost before the fact we knew there was going to be an invasion. In total: over ten weak spots, all on our walls. With Naruto's help, we have rectified these weak points and stepped up patrols both in and out of the Village. Also, we have sent some Shinobi to guard the underground tunnels, as Orochimaru might try to infiltrate through there. Both Naruto and I have gone through everything enough times to know that there is no open infiltration point, nor is the forest an option, since we have stepped up Jounin and Chuunin patrols. There is no way Orochimaru and his forces can get in without us knowing."

"Very good… anything else, Shikaku?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama… because Naruto has shown himself a brilliant tactician and a match for almost every Jounin we have, I would like to request Naruto be labled my Jounin Captain."

"Shikaku… you know we haven't used that rank since Hashirama's time… are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I couldn't ask for a better second-in-command of the Jounin… that is if you accept, Naruto."

"H-Hai… of course I accept."

"Then it's settled… I take Naruto in as my Jounin Taichou, my second-in-command."

"Now that that has been taken care of… there's another reason why I called this meeting. A person I thought dead has returned… Takedo! Come in!"

Itachi, who had been named the Uchiha clan head earlier in the month, widened his eyes and glanced over to Naruto, worry evident.

The doors swung open, revealing a boy just over Itachi's age walking in. He had blood red hair and milk chocolate eyes. He was about 5'11 to Naruto's 5'10. He had on a mid-sleeved dark orange muscleshirt under an ANBU vest, slate gray combat pants, ANBU sandals, steel armguards, and a short-sleeved red Haori that was ripped at the hem and the sleeves. The fabric holding his Konoha Hitai-ate was barely holding together, and his armor and clothes all had dirt and spots of dried blood on them. His face was in the same condition: smudges of dirt, grime and blood here and there. All in all: he looked like he just got out of an insanely hard battle. That was evident with the two items he held in has hands.

"Hokage-sama… I have with me the mask of Tobi… and the eyes of Nagato." Said Takedo.

There were three gasps: from Sarutobi, Itachi and Naruto.

"Takedo… you killed… you killed TOBI? How?" Asked Itachi.

"And I want to know how you got Nagato's Rinnegan. I'm curious." Said Naruto.

"Well, Itachi here sent me a message via messenger bird saying he needed me to take out the last of the Akatsuki… Nagato and Konan. Well, it took me awhile to track them down to Amegakure, their base of operations. I infiltrated quite easily and made it to the building rumored to be the home of quote 'Kami and his Tenshi'. I then infiltrated the building and found my two targets… plus one. Tobi was there and he noticed me lurking in the shadows. He attacked me while Nagato used these bodies he would later call the Pein Rikudou (Six Paths of Pain) to attack me. Suffice to say, the battle was extremely hard and pushed me to my very limits. Within the day I had successfully taken down four of the Pein Rikudou, leaving what he called the Deva Path and Preta Path 'alive'. I had scored several hits on Tobi, who could use some sort of Time-Space Ninjutsu to phase through all of my attacks. Konan, strangely enough, never attacked me at all. Anyway, over the course of another day, I had taken down the last of the Pein Rikudou and had relieved Tobi of one of his arms. Needless to say that pissed him off big time. He activated what I assumed was Izanagi, and for the most part, almost took me out of the fight. Luckily for me, he met Izanagi's time limit and it was dispelled before serious harm could be dealt. With Izanagi leaving him with the use of only one eye and severely drained of chakra, I made my move, though I, myself, was low on chakra as well. The end result was his death. I obviously took his mask and destroyed his body, as well as the bodies of the Pein Rikudou. I then confronted Nagato himself, after popping a few Soldier Pills and Blood Increasing Pills. Once I stood before him, he told me of his history and how he wished for true peace in the world. After his little speech, I subsequently drove my katana into his heart, effectively ending his life. I then took his eyes and disposed of his body… and here I am today."

"You failed to mention the fate of Konan… may I ask what happened to her?" Asked Naruto.

"Why, she came with me. She swore herself to my service after I killed Nagato. She said I was worthy of her following me. She now works for me, Naruto-sama."

"And how do you know my name?"

"It's simple… we're family. I'm your older cousin, Naruto."

"My… c-cousin?"

"Hai. I was the son of Uzumaki Arashi, Lady Kushina's brother. Among the people to survive the Uzu massacre was my father and your mother, separated afterwards."

"So… the Uzumaki are still alive… through us. That's a relief."

"Indeed it is… and let me tell you, when I figured out you were my cousin, I was just like you are now: relieved and bewildered at the same time. At any rate, I am back to serve Konoha."

"And I will be happy to have you back in ANBU, Takedo… especially with what's coming up tomorrow. Now, if there's not anything else to be brought to our attention, then this meeting is adjourned. Everyone go home and get some sleep, for tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Said Sarutobi as he puffed on his pipe.

Most people filed out, but Naruto and Takedo stayed.

"Hokage-sama… why was the Shinobi Council only present? What happened to the Civilian Council?" Asked Naruto.

"They tried to do some… _things_ behind my back. I caught wind of it and dissolved the Civilian Council. The Shinobi Council now is the only Council."

"Things, huh? Let me guess… plotting behind my back even though they know I'm Minato's son? I should have known better than to even _think_ things would be different… they still regard me as a demon and the Kyuubi, even knowing I'm the son of their hero."

"Don't fret, Naruto-kun. They won't bother you again. Now, go home and rest up. You'll need it for tomorrow, because you're going to be in the booth, as my personal guard, along with Zabuza. I know I told you before I wanted you in the stands, but I'm putting Sakura and Kisame in your place."

"I understand, Hokage-sama. But where shall my cousin be throughout all of this?"

"Takedo shall be in the stands, along with the ANBU stationed there. Which brings me to this… Takedo, you shall have overall control of the defense, since Naruto and Shikaku have done all they can. It'll be your job to defend the stadium and direct our forces accordingly."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Said Takedo.

"Good, now both of you are dismissed."

With a bow, both left to prepare for tomorrow… at least Naruto would have if a certain kid didn't catch up to him outside the Council chambers.

"Naruto-niichan!"

"Huh? Konohamaru? What're you doing up this late?"

"It's only 9:30, niichan. Don't act like its midnight. Come on, I want some ramen!"

"Come to think of it, so do I… lead the way!"

The pair made their way to Ichiraku's, but halfway there, Naruto noticed the look Konohamaru had. Deciding to dismiss it until they had their ramen, he forged ahead with his little 'brother'. Once there, the two took their seats.

"Oi! Old man, we're here for some ramen!" Naruto yelled into the small building.

"Ah, Naruto! What can I get my two favorite customers tonight?" Asked Teuchi, who walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll have my usual!" Said Naruto.

"I'll have one miso and one chicken." Said Konohamaru.

"Coming right up!" With that, Teuchi left.

"Hey… Konohamaru. What's eating you? You usually get more than this, you even go so far as to try and beat my records for most ramen eaten in one sitting… what's up?"

"Tomorrow…"

"Ah… so you know, then."

"I overheard you and Jiji talking about it one day… I know that there's gonna be an invasion tomorrow and I know that you and Jiji are gonna be in the thickest fighting. Naruto, I don't want you to die… not you or him."

"You know I can't promise you that, 'Maru. I could very well not make it out of it alive tomorrow… a lot of people might not make it. I won't lie, tomorrow is going to be hell for those not prepared for it. I can tell you, though, that I have personally gone through everything I could think of and have covered all of it. Konoha is as prepared as it can be… but that doesn't mean we're gonna get out of it without losses. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth."

"Dammit, you don't get it! You're the closest thing I have to family! I mean sure, Jiji is my grandfather, but I have no father or mother! If I lose you, I have no one left! Naruto, I don't care if you have to lie to me, just tell me you won't die!"

"Konohamaru… I… I promise I won't die. And I also promise I'll do everything I can to protect you and Jiji. I promise this on my Nindo."

"Niichan… thanks. You really are my big brother. You've helped me so much… I just don't think I can ever repay you."

"You don't have to, 'Maru. That's what brothers are for, ne?"

"Hai. That's what brothers are for…"

Teuchi brought them their ramen and they ate their meal talking about other less somber topics. Training, jutsu, Konohamaru's progress in the Academy and women were among the topics… though when they hit women, Naruto couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"So, I hear you might fancy that Moegi that's in your class. Any truth in that?"

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Then who was it… Hanabi? Was it Hinata's little sister?"

"A Hyuuga? Niichan, are you crazy? A Hyuuga would never give me the time of day! Hell, they wouldn't give anyone the time of day!"

"Then explain to me why Hinata even tried to gain my attention if a Hyuuga wouldn't 'give anyone the time of day'. Hinata was obsessed with me, Konohamaru. She used to stalk me because she was obsessed with me so. It took no less than the news of me having five fiancées to dissuade her from her obsession… now, we're thick as thieves. She's basically my sister now that she could come out of the closet and tell me what she felt for me. Explain that to me. I'm curious as to what you think it is."

"I-I… well, that is… uh… impulse?"

"How the hell was it impulse?"

"I… don't know! Is that what you want to hear?"

"No, I want to know which you fancy."

"You're impossible, niichan."

"No, just persistent… and hard-headed. And stubborn. Hell, I'm a lot of things, but I'm not an idiot."

"**Could have fooled me, kit."**

'_Urusai! Baka-kitsune…'_

"Then what are you, niichan?"

"I told you… I'm a lot of things."

"Vague, much? Specifics, baka!"

"Most prominent? A killer, a soldier, and a man who believes in honor. I place my friends above everything else. My friends are my life, and I would die for them. And for the rest of what I am… you'll have to wait until you graduate from the Academy so I can tell you the rest."

"You're no fair, niichan."

"Life's not fair, kid."

Konohamaru flipped Naruto the bird, then continued to eat his ramen… all the while eyeing Naruto's Hitai-ate. It was strange to him… that piece of metal tied to a black cloth. All he knew about it was it was precious to a Shinobi. That, and he had never worn one. So…

"Niichan, I have a request."

"You want another bowl?"

"No… I uh… can I try on your Hitai-ate?"

"M-My Hitai-ate?"

"Yeah! I've never worn one, and I want to know what it's like to wear one."

"Sorry, but you can only wear one of these after you pass your Genin Exam. This is the mark of a Shinobi, it signifies you as such. Once you get one of these, your considered an adult in the eyes of society."

"Really? That's what a Hitai-ate is for?"

"Yeah. As much as I'd like for you to try mine, you haven't passed your exams yet. Maybe in a few years, when you pass your exams."

"Then can I have another bowl?"

"Heh… sure. Eat as much as you want."

"You're the best, niichan!"

'_Iruka-sensei… I think I know how you felt that day… Konohamaru… he's just like me… and I'm sitting in your shoes right now. And this feeling… it feels good.'_

And so, half an hour later, both boys were full and went their separate ways: Konohamaru to the Sarutobi Estate and Naruto headed to the Namikaze Compound. Halfway there, Naruto ran into Asuma and Zabuza, who looked out of breath.

"Naruto! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Spoke Asuma.

"Asuma? What's wrong? Why are you and Zabuza-sensei out of breath?"

"Like Asuma said: we were looking for you! Something's happened and we need you to come with us!"

"What's happened?"

"It's Sakura… she was on the mission with us, and we were just about to walk through the gates when she just… collapsed. We took her to the hospital, the we set out to find you… and here we are." Said Zabuza.

"Take me to her, then!"

With that, the three sped off towards Konoha Hospital. They arrived there and, after being pointed to her room, went to their destination, only to find an empty room.

"Alright… where the FUCK is my fiancée?"

"She might still be in the ER." Said Asuma.

"Then we'll wait." Said Naruto as he walked into the room and took a seat, followed by Asuma and Zabuza. Slowly but surely, more of Naruto's friends showed up, having heard the news about Sakura. Among them were Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Jiraiya, Hinata, Haku, Hinare, Anko, Gin and Kakashi. About and hour and a half passed before a doctor entered the room. Naruto immediately stood.

"Namikaze-sama, she's doing fine. I suspect the reason she collapsed was because of stress and overworking. Physically, she's fine. But mental scans indicated mental activity out of the norm. I recommend complete rest." Said the doctor.

"Will she be back to 100 percent by tomorrow?" Asked Naruto.

"At best, she'll be at 75 percent. That's why I'm going to keep her here for the night and all day tomorrow for further observation."

"Thank you, doctor. You've been a great help."

The doctor smiled and bowed, then left the room.

"Well now what? Sakura's supposed to be watching the stands tomorrow." Asked Zabuza.

"I'll take her place." Haku said.

"It's not up to us to decide. Naruto-kun had been named the Jounin Taichou. Who do you want to replace her, Naruto-kun?" Asked Anko.

"Honestly? Hinata."

"Why me, Naruto-kun?"

"Because I think you're strong enough to do it. Neji might not think so, but I see more in you than I do him. As such, I am invoking my right at Jounin Captain to promote you to Chuunin. Your first mission is tomorrow. Report to the Finals stadium and find Kisame. He'll know what to do. Also, go by the Hokage to receive your flak jacket."

"H-Hai! Arigatou, Naruto-kun!"

"I'm also going to need a few people stationed here, to guard Sakura. Kakashi, do you think you could switch a few postings and change your squad's post to this hospital tomorrow?"

"Hai. I think I can do that."

"Also, Asuma, I want you and a team of Jounin to reinforce the men I have down in the tunnels. I want them as secure as they can, because Orochimaru knows about them and I am strongly convinced he might send some of his people down there to try and infiltrate."

"Roger."

"Gin, stay the night and when Kakashi and his ANBU team arrive here tomorrow morning, you'll stand relieved. When relieved, come to the stadium and take up a post on the staircase leading to the Kage's booth."

"Gotcha, boss."

Jiraiya then stepped out of the room, to which Naruto paid no mind, so he continued to relay his orders to those in the room.

"Anko, you'll stand by with a Special Tasks team in one of the stands. When the invasion starts, you lead that team out of the stadium and reinforce the forces we have outside of Konoha."

"Hai."

"Chouji, Ino, you two will be my eyes and ears inside the stadium. If either one of you pick up anything out of the ordinary, get on the comlink and report it."

"Will do!" Said Chouji and Ino at the same time.

"Haku, since you're proctoring the Finals, you're also my eyes and ears. Signal me if something's amiss."

"I understand."

"There's something else, Naruto." Said Jiraiya as he was walking in.

"What is it?"

"Kiri and Iwa are coming as well. A couple of my spies have just confirmed it. Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage and Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage are going to be here by tomorrow… and they have all brought their Jinchuuriki with them." (Yes, the Sanbi and Rokubi are coming.)

"All nine Jinchuuriki in one place? This is either a divine conspiracy, or there's something big going on that we don't know about..."

"What's a 'Jinchuuriki'?" Asked Ino.

Naruto then facepalmed himself. "Shit..."

Jiriaya grimaced and began to explain. "A Jinchuuriki is—"

"A Jinchuuriki is a Holder of the Bijuu." Finished Naruto.

"Bijuu? What are they?" Asked Ino.

"A Bijuu is a living form of Chakra, which has taken on the form of an animal with a number of tails to signify their rank and power. The Rikudou Sennin created them when he was splitting up the first of the Bijuu, the Juubi. As it stands, there are nine Bijuu and nine Jinchuuriki." Said Naruto.

"Can you elaborate? You're being vague." Said Shikamaru.

"The Ichibi no Tanuki. It's Jinchuuriki is Sabaku no Gaara, who is a finalist tomorrow. It's name is Shukaku."

"I knew something was off about him…" Said Chouji.

"The Nibi no Bakeneko, it's Jinchuuriki is Nii Yugito, a Chuunin from Kumo. It's name is Matatabi."

"Never heard of her." Said Chouji.

"The Sanbi no Kyodaigame. It's Jinchuuriki is Chojuro, a Jounin from Kiri. It's name is Isobu. Then the Yonbi no Bein'o. It's Jinchuuriki is Roshi, a wanderer from Iwa. It's name is Son Goku. Next is the Gobi, it's Jinchuuriki is Han, who is also a wanderer from Iwa. It's name is Kokuo. The Rokubi is next and it's Jinchuuriki is Utakata, a Jounin from Kiri. It's name is Saiken."

"Things are starting to shape up here…" Mumbled Shikamaru.

"The Nanabi, it's Jinchuuriki is Fuu, a Chuunin from Taki. It's name is Chomei."

"Taki has a Jinchuuriki as well? Never would have guessed…" Said Ino.

"The Hachibi no Kyogyu, it's Jinchuuriki is Kirabi, a Jounin from Kumo. It's name is Gyuki."

"And the last we know about. The Kyuubi died at your father's hands, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

"Ah… the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His name is Kurama. And his Jinchuuriki… is me."

"B-But Naruto-kun, that's impossible." Said Hinata.

"Hina-chan, it's entirely possible. Kurama can't be killed, so Tou-san sealed it inside of me. I have full access to his Chakra and his stamina, that's what makes me powerful."

"I don't believe it. The Kyuubi was killed when your Tou-san was defending this Village from it thirteen years ago." Said Ino.

Naruto sighed and stood from his seat.

"_Oi, Kurama. I need your Chakra."_

"**Take as much as you need to prove yourself to them, Kit."**

Naruto then exhaled slowly and began to concentrate. Slowly, red chakra started to surround him and formed into a cloak-like shape with one tail. Then two, three four, five and eventually the Bijuu Cloak reached nine tails. Needless to say, almost everyone was stunned.

"**This is my Bijuu Cloak, or my Version 1. If I wanted to, I could carry over into my Version 2, but I don't. I certainly don't want to use my Version 3, at least not yet."**

"V-Versions 2 a-and 3? What the hell?" Asked Shikamaru.

"**My Version 2 form is a mini-Kyuubi. If I go Version 2, I will look like Kurama without skin, muscles and fur, just bone and blood-like Chakra. My Version 3… well… in my Version 3 I essentially become the Kyuubi. I will have transformed into his full size, complete with skin, muscles and fur. Of course to even go full Version 1, I will need to have Kurama's full cooperation. That goes with the other two forms as well."**

"So… I-It's true… you… you are the Kyuubi!" Yelled Ino.

"Don't be a fool! Naruto's NOT the Kyuubi! He's just the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Said Shikamaru.

"Listen to yourself, Mr. Logic! If Naruto can transform into the Kyuubi, doesn't that mean, in essence he IS the Kyuubi?"

"It means nothing! If you want to be prejudiced against one of my best friends, then you can carry your ass out of this room!"

"I will not stand by while the Kyuubi is still alive!"

"Then don't stand! Get off your ass and get the fuck out of here! As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me now. You insult one of my best friends while one of his fiancées is in this very hospital! Ino, I knew you were dense and stupid, but I didn't know to what extent you were… now I do. And as far as Team 9 goes, you're my teammate and nothing more."

"Shika—"

"OUT!"

Immediately, Ino shut her mouth and began to walk slowly out of the room, but not after casting an evil glare towards Naruto, who in turn growled demonically and hunched over slightly, as if ready to either rip her apart or go Version 2.

"I'll see you dead, Kyuubi."

Naruto's response was to growl even louder at her, to which Ino turned on her heel and disappeared into the halls of the hospital.

"Damn her… non-accepting prejudiced little blonde bitch." Muttered Shikamaru under his breath.

Naruto, who had just returned to normal sat down in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Hai… I just haven't gotten used to going full Version 1 yet. I tend to get migraines afterwards because of the strain of Kurama's Chakra."

His nose then began to bleed and he just simply ran through the handsigns for the Shousen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) and began with his nose, then his head to get rid of the nosebleed and migraine respectively.

"Alright, it's apparent Naruto's not feeling well because of his transformation. Everyone has their assignments and we all know what's wrong with Sakura. So everyone go home and get a good night's rest." Said Gin.

"What about you, Gin-san?" Asked Jiraiya.

"I'm going to stay here and protect my friend and his fiancée, once she gets transferred to this room. If it'll make you feel better, you can run external security from outside the hospital."

"I think I'll do just that. I can't let anything else happen to my godson. I wasn't there for him when he needed me most, and I won't fail him again."

"You won't, Ero-Sennin. You and Kakashi-niisan had good reasons. Niisan was in ANBU and you were building up your spy network and perving on the women's onsen. Though the latter isn't a good excuse, I have forgiven you and niisan long ago." Said Naruto.

"I know, gaki. It still doesn't make me feel better though."

"Just go run security, you Baka-Sennin."

"Don't start anything now, Naruto. You're not feeling well."

"I'm not. You're the one who's being all gloomy and reminiscent over something I have already forgiven you for."

"I get it, I get it. I'm going."

As soon as Jiraiya disappeared in a Shunshin, Gin turned to Naruto and put on an all-business face.

"Is Ino my new target, boss?"

"No. Leave her be for now. Our main focus is getting through tomorrow. Orochimaru is supposed to take it easy on us, but that doesn't mean his allies will. And with Iwa and Kiri coming, with their Jinchuuriki, it complicates things, as does my unexpected promotion to Jounin Captain."

"Look at it this way: you now have a higher authority in the Village and as such you can access material other people couldn't. Plus, the last Jounin Captain Konoha had got promoted to ANBU within the week."

"Hai, I know…"

"What's wrong?"

"Part of me doesn't want to leave Konoha. This is my home and I am devoted to it… Tou-san was born here, and Kaa-san moved here after the Uzu Massacre. They both called this place home… and so do I. It'd be a stain on my parent's memory if I left, then came back and massacred their home."

"What if you go to the Uzu ruins, rebuild it and call that your new home?"

"That's a thought… then maybe I can return here and ask if anyone would want to return to Uzu with me."

"Maybe. But let's get through tomorrow, eh?"

"Yeah. Wake me when it's time." Said Naruto as he stretched out in his chair and fell asleep.

**(Next Day: 10:30 AM)**

We find Naruto standing next to Hiruzen, on his right, with Zabuza on the left. Of course, they were standing guard since the Chuunin Exam Finals were about to start.

"So, Naruto-kun, I hear you promoted Hinata to Chuunin last night. I take it you based that decision on necessity?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I think Hinata is capable and I thought she would serve us well today."

"I trust your judgment, Naruto-kun. I was just taken by surprise when she showed up asking for a Flak Jacket, saying you promoted her to Chuunin."

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama… but it had to be done."

"Like I said: I trust you."

"As you should, Hokage-san." Said Yagura as he walked up the steps to the Kage box and took his seat next to Hiruzen.

"Ah, Yagura-san. Glad you could join us today."

"I'm happy to be here, Hiruzen."

With that, Zabuza grunted slightly.

"Hello to you as well… Zabuza."

"Please, Yagura-sama. Zabuza-sensei means no disrespect."

"You stay out of this, Naruto."

"Naruto-kun, how do you know Yagura?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Remember when we dropped off the radar for my first month of training? We went back to Kiri and I met Yagura there. As you can expect, they didn't expect to see sensei, Haku-chan and I to turn up at Kiri's gates… much less wearing Konoha Hitai-ate. I actually had to drop my status as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to get us out of being arrested. But anyway, while we were there, I got to know Yagura very well. You could say we became friends."

"And it's because of my friendship with Naruto that I'm here today, ready to help defend Konoha against Orochimaru. As are my bodyguards here. Utakata, Chojuro, I want you to meet the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and my best friend, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto-san." Said both Utakata and Chojuro at the same time.

"Same to you, Chojuro, Utakata."

"So, who do we have in the lineup today, Hiruzen?" Asked Yagura.

"Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Gaara, Kankuro, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten."

"Hn. Quite a powerful lineup. Any thoughts on who's gonna win the whole thing, Naruto?"

"Considering the situation we're in, I'd be surprised if we made it to the second half." Said Naruto.

"True."

"That's why we're here."

Just then, the Raikage, Yugito, and Bee, came marching uo the steps. Ay then sat next to Yagura

"Ay-san, I'm pleased that you could make it today." Said Sarutobi.

"Keh. I just don't like Orochimaru, so I'm here to ensure his death. Naruto-san, how are you?"

"Just peachy, Ay-sama. I get to test myself against one of the Densetsu no Sannin today, so I'm hype."

"Easy, Naruto-san. You just let us handle this." Said Yugito.

"Let you and Bee handle Orochi-teme without me? Not a chance."

"And here I thought you would have learned that Jinchuuriki never let a good fight go, Ay-san." Said the Kazekage as he and his two guards walked up and sat next to Ay.

"Mamoru-san. How are you today?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Eh, I can't complain." (Mamoru is wearing what the Kazekage wore in that episode, minus the veil.)

"You always do complain, youngun. I haven't seen a youngster yet that doesn't complain." Onoki said as he floated up the stairs with Han and Roshi beside him. He sat down next to Mamoru.

"Onoki, how are you, my old friend?" Asked Hiruzen.

"My bones are about to fall apart and my hip hurts, so shitty. How 'bout you, Hiruzen?"

"Like Mamoru-san, I can't complain."

"And you, Naruto-san… how are you today?" Onoki asked with restrained hostility.

"Just fine, Tsuchikage-sama. Just fine…"

"Good… we can't have the Kiiroi Senko's progeny unprepared for today… that would be a stain on his memory."

"Indeed it would…" At that point, Naruto took out a Hiraishin Kunai and began to spin it by the loop on his right index finger.

"I can't tell you how much I hate that Kunai, Naruto-san…"

"And I can't tell you how much I love it, Onoki-san."

"I bet you do… it's the tool used by your father… the tool that cost Iwa the war."

"And it will be the tool that saves Konoha this day."

"Wait… you haven't…"

"I have."

"No way…"

"Yes way."

"Hiruzen, I request that the Hiraishin be labled as a Kinjutsu because of the potential for devastation that it can cause." Said Onoki with panic.

"Request denied, Onoki. The Hiraishin is a Konoha Jutsu and it has been very useful to us. I will not place it under Kinjutsu."

"You lose again, Onoki-san."

"Fuck you, kid…"

"I don't swing that way, old man."

"I'll MAKE you swing here in a minute…"

Naruto then stopped spinning the Hiraishin Kunai and grasped it firmly. That gesture alone made Onoki gulp.

"Please, do not make idle threats, old man. I do not wish to make a spectacle of you here."

"Grrr… Hiruzen, I request a match with Naruto. Delay the Finals for this match."

"Do you want to, Naruto-kun?" Asked Hiruzen. His answer was a nod from Naruto.

"Zabuza, go down and tell Haku that the Tsuchikage has requested a match with Naruto. Tell her to delay the exams and announce this very special match."

Zabuza nodded and disappeared in a shadowblur.

A few minutes later, we hear haku calling for silence.

"We have had a special request, straight from the Tsuchikage himself… he requests a match with our own Jounin Captain, and my fiancée, Uzumaki Naruto!"

At first there was silence… and the silence grew into a deafening uproar of approval.

Before Haku could even call the two down, Naruto had already appeared next to her and Onoki floated down.

"Fighters to opposite sides."

Naruto and Onoki complied, walking and floating to separate sides of the stadium.

First, we introduce… the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki!"

About half of the people cheered for Onoki.

"And last we have… Our Jounin Captain, my fiancée, and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Upon Haku dropping Naruto's name, the entire stadium erupted in deafening applause of approval for Naruto.

"_T-They love me… I… can't believe it… they… are cheering… for ME!"_

"Fighters ready… steady… FIGHT!"

Haku then got out of Dodge as fast as she could, taking quick looks behind her to see if anything has happened yet… and saw them just standing and floating there, as if savoring the moment.

"Last chance to back out, old man." Said Naruto.

"Never. Someone has to teach you a lesson… and it should be me. Kami, mark this day… because this is the day I repay Konoha for Iwa's loss in the war… YOU HEAR THAT, MINATO? YOUR SON IS DEAD!"

**(On a cloud somewhere)**

"MINATO! Come quick!" We hear a woman yelling.

And in comes Namikaze Minato, running to his wife's side and looking around urgently.

"What is it, Kushina?"

"Naruto's about to fight Onoki!"

"O-Onoki? Naruto? Fighting ONOKI?"

"Minato… can he win?"

"I-I don't know. I only met Onoki on the battlefield once, and that was when we were picking up our dead. I've never fought him myself, so I don't know."

"Minato, you have to do something!"

"I can't! We're dead, remember?"

"Appeal to Kami! Go to the Court and appeal to her! I will NOT sit by and watch my son take on an opponent infinitely his greater!"

"Kushina, have faith… have faith in our son. From what I've heard, he's learned the Rasengan and the Hiraishin, so he has a chance… slim, but still there… if he wants to win he HAS to tag Onoki. If he can get a tag on him, it's over."

"He's not you, Minato! He's just completed the Hiraishin and he hasn't even used it yet!"

"Please, Kushina… have faith in him. He's our son, after all."

"And he's my brother." Came a voice from behind Minato and Kushina.

There stood Sasuke, in all of his afterlife glory.

"I know Naruto, and he wouldn't lose for the world. Please, Kushina-san… like Minato-sama said, have faith in him."

"Alright… let's see where this goes…"

**AN: Sooo, what do you guys think? Review and all that good stuff. Tell me what you liked, what I could improve on, ect. And again, I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter uploaded… school's being a bitch as of late. But, anyway, ZeroDivisionRaijin signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm back, and I bring with me Chapter 8! Thanks to all who have reviewed and thanks to all who have stuck with the story so far. To those I have lost: I understand if you gave up on this fic because of my long absence, and I commend you for at least trying. To the rest: thanks for your support and ideas, as it means a lot to me. And without further adieu, Chapter 8!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, and most likely never will. He belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. I own my OC's, so ask me if you want to use them.**

Chapter 8: The Fight

There, on opposite sides of the field, were Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Jounin Captain, it's Jinchuuriki, and the Kiiroi Yaiba. On the other end was the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki of Both Scales. Both had grudges and both hated each other. In short: a grand battle was about to take place.

"You ready for your death, kid?" Asked Onoki.

"Hah. You can't even touch me, old man. I'd like to see you try to kill me."

"You uppity little bastard… I'll show you what a Kage can do!" Yelled Onoki as he weaved three handseals.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu! (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World)" Yelled Onoki just as a conical shape appeared in his hands and shot at great speed at Naruto.

'_Shit, I should have known he would go for the Genkai Hakuri first!'_

As if acting on instinct, Naruto ran through the necessary handseals just in time.

"Jikukan Kekkai! (Time-Space Barrier)." And just as those words left his mouth, the Hiraishin seals phased into existence just in front of Onoki's Genkai Hakuri and absorbed it, sending it to another area of the world.

"Very good, brat. If you had dodged that, you would have doomed the innocents behind you, as well as the ones sitting in the stands. I applaud you for seeing through this."

"You old, decrepit bastard! You would use a technique like that just to kill me? A technique that could kill innocent civilians?"

"You damn well bet I will! I will stop at nothing to see you dead, Namikaze!"

"Alright… I was gonna play with you… but you've upped the stakes. Now, I get serious…" At that moment, Naruto's eyes transformed into the Onigan and he shifted into position, with his Hiraishin Kunai resting in a battle ready stance in his right hand.

'_Shit, this is bad… not only is he going to actually use the Hiraishin, but he has a Doujutsu! Can this get any worse?'_

"Here I come, old man…"

As fast as Onoki could blink, Naruto was upon him, slashing with his Hiraishin Kunai. Onoki then leaned to the side to dodge the slash, and just as Naruto missed, he came around with a hard right elbow, to which Onoki caught and pushed back. While Naruto was unbalanced, Onoki ran through his three favorite handsigns. Naruto saw this and twisted sharply to his right, reared back, and threw his Hiraishin Kunai just as Onoki unleashed another Genkai Hakuri. Anticipating either success or death, Naruto closed his eyes and focused, trying to find the Kunai's location. With mere millimeters to spare, he teleported to the Kunai just in time, as the Genkai Hakuri crashed into the ground and left a hole a mile and a half deep.

"You were saved by your father's technique, kid. Be sure to thank him when you meet him up there."

Naruto just stood there and stared at Onoki.

"No words? Very well."

"Wait, Onoki… I have a request."

"Then let's here it."

"You fear the Hiraishin, and rightly so. But at the same time, I fear the Genkai Hakuri. It's not a personal fear, rather a fear that innocents will be hurt in the process of you using it. So, this is my request: You don't use Genkai Hakuri, and I don't use Hiraishin."

"Hmm… this is… acceptable. We have an accord, Namikaze."

With that, Naruto pocketed his Hiraishin Kunai and cracked his neck, then settled into a Taijutsu stance.

"Come on, then, kid. Let's see what you're made of."

Onoki charged at Naruto headlong, right fist reared back. With a foot separating them, Naruto moved to his left to dodge Onoki's punch and at the same time drew his katana out about halfway, the pommel being buried into Onoki's gut. Naruto sheathed his katana and at about the same time his right elbow met its target: the back of Onoki's head. But he wasn't through there, as Naruto brought his right knee up and it connected with Onoki's chin, making him shoot upwards slightly. While airborne, Naruto caught Onoki by his throat and closed his eyes.

"You're weak, old man. Give up. Don't make me destroy you right here now."

"Fuck you, kid."

"Last chance."

"I will never give up to the likes of you!"

Just then, Onoki's body melted into mud. Three more Doton Kage Bunshins (Earth Release Shadow Clones) formed up from the ground and joined the first, completely engulfing Naruto in mud.

"I've won, Naruto. You put up a good fight… but in the end, experience trumps potential." Said the real Onoki after he cancelled his Moguragakure no Jutsu (Hiding Like a Mole Technique).

Just then, a single, penetrating sound erupted from the mud-mummified Naruto. Gai, who was in the stands, gasped at the sound.

'Kakashi… you didn't… you wouldn't, would you? Would you teach him that technique?"

The mud around Naruto's right hand cracked under pressure and the sound kept on coming, making some hold their ears. The sound? The sound was of a thousand chirping birds. As soon as another crack formed, the entire casing of mud around Naruto's right hand broke to pieces, revealing a mature Chidori. And just as soon as the Chidori was exposed to fresh air, it seemingly dissipated. A few seconds after, all of the mud surrounding Naruto broke away, revealing him surrounded by lightning.

"Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current)." Spoke Naruto calmly.

"Good trick, Namikaze. I should have known you would have an affinity towards Raiton."

"And Fuuton (Wind Release) as well. I have a minor in Katon (Fire Release) and Suiton (Water Release) also. But that's beside the point… I commend you for catching me like that… but it won't happen again."

"You're getting arrogant, Namikaze! Don't count your chickens before they hatch!"

After going through the two handseals and a shout of Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld), a small circle of mud opened up below Naruto, who sighed in boredom. He let himself fall into the Yomi Numa and, while sinking into it, drew his katana and muttered 'Chidori Nagashi'. The Doton Technique was stopped and Naruto jumped out of the hole that was left and charged at Onoki. While running, Naruto reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a couple of smoke bombs. He threw them in front of him to mask his movements.

'Hmm… what is it he doesn't want me to see, I wonder? His movements? Too obvious… he must be planning something.'

Two Hiraishin Kunai came flying out of the smoke, but missed Onoki by feet.

'Yep, he's definitely planning something. But why the Hiraishin Kunai? Does he not use regular Kunai? Of course he wouldn't, why would he? The Hiraishin Kunai are still Kunai after all.'

Whilst hidden amongst the smoke, Naruto again reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a scroll. He opened it and laid it on the ground. In the middle of the scroll, there was the Kanji for water. After forming the Tiger handseal, Naruto stomped his foot onto the scroll and a literal LAKE of water poured out.

"What the hell? How did he get a LAKE here?" Said Onoki as he floated to just above the water's surface.

"_Of course… water in conjunction with lightning… I should have known!"_

The smoke had cleared and Naruto was no longer in the smoke. Rather, he was under the water.

"Damn! I know he's under the water, but what I don't know is _where_ underwater. He's completely changed the battlefield and I'm at his mercy… for now."

We find Naruto underwater, meditating and breathing through a rebreather.

'_OK… what're my options… Chidori Kouken (One Thousand Birds Sword)? No, he's floating over the water. I need a Jutsu that is concentrated… ah, I got it…' _Once he formed the Snake handseal, Naruto let he rebreather go and opened his mouth. _'Raiton: Gian! (Lightning Release: False Darkness).'_ Just then, a concentrated beam of lightning shot out of Naruto's mouth and up to where Onoki was.

Onoki looked down and had time to say one thing: "Shit."

He flew to the side and missed a majority of the technique, but got hit by one of the fringe lightning bolts coming off of it. Suffering from sensory overload, Onoki's Flight Technique as cancelled and he fell into the partially energized water. Once in the water, he opened his eyes and saw Naruto clutching his katana with a smirk on his face.

'_Again… shit.'_ Thought Onoki just as Naruto released his technique.

'_Chidori Kouken!'_

Having no defense against the technique, Onoki braced himself and got hit by the full might of Naruto's Raiton.

**(In the Kage Box)**

"Naruto has grown… a lot." Said Hiruzen.

"I agree with you, Hiruzen. Naruto taking on Onoki, and winning. Who would have thought?" Said Yagura.

"Magnificent, isn't he, Yagura?" Asked Hiruzen.

"He has a surprisingly great affinity to Raiton, Hiruzen. He's just like his Tou-san." Said Ay.

"Hai… just like Minato…" Said Hiruzen.

**(In the Hospital)**

"YES! Go, Naruto-kun! Kick that old man's ass, SHANNARO!" Yelled Sakura at the TV.

"Sakura, the doctor told you to take it easy…" Said Kakashi.

"But Naruto-kun's winning! Against a fucking KAGE!"

"You do know that the invasion could happen at any minute, and Naruto's wasting his energy and Chakra against an ally, right?"

"… NARUTO! I swear, when I get out of this hospital, we're gonna have a LONG talk!"

Kakashi then sighed and went back to reading his Icha Icha book.

**(Back with the Fight)**

After he let up on the attack, Naruto grabbed another scroll from his pouch, this one with a pre-made Storage seal written on it, and sealed the water back up. Breathing in fresh air once again, he picked up his rebreather and put it back in his pouch, as well as the scroll. He spotted his katana about a foot from him, so he picked it up and sheathed it. He looked over to where Onoki was laying and smirked slightly.

"Oi, old man! You alive?"

No response.

"I said are you alive!"

This time, his response was a dome of earth shooting up from the ground and completely surrounding him.

"Yeah, I'm still alive, Namikaze! If only just." Said Onoki as he got up.

"Damn… I WAS overconfident…" Said Naruto from within the Doton Kekkai: Doro Domu (Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness).

"You're trapped in there, Namikaze… and I'm sucking your Chakra dry."

"How? You have to be touching this thing in order for it to work!"

"Chakra Threads, kid."

"Dammit… alright… Onoki, you've force my hand."

"Have I? Any Jutsu you use in there will be absorbed by me!"

'Gai-sensei… you taught me how to do this and you made me swear I would never use it unless I had to. Well, I have to. Lee, I hope you're watching this…'

With that, our blonde hero crossed his arms across his face.

"Kaimon, kai. (Gate of Opening, release)."

"No… he isn't…"

"Kyumon, kai. (Gate of Healing, release)."

"It's not possible…"

"Seimon, kai. (Gate of Life, release)." At that point, Naruto's skin became a red color.

'Kurama, try to heal me throughout all of this, will ya?'

"**I'll try, kit."**

"Shomon, kai! (Gate of Pain, release)."

"Four? How can he open four?"

Again, Gai gasped.

'Four? Naruto's been forced to open the Gates? Of course… Onoki's Jutsu steals Chakra, so that left Naruto limited to what he could do. That's why he's opening the Gates…'

"I hope he knows about that Jutsu's weakness, Gai." Spoke Kurenai as she walked up.

"What weakness would that be?"

"The point farthest from the point of contact of the Chakra Threads is the weakest part of that dome. In his haste, Naruto-kun overlooked that."

A small earthquake told them Naruto opened another gate, earning Gai's full attention.

"He's opened the Fifth… this is bad."

"Have faith, Gai. My Naruto-kun can win this."

"This should be enough!" Yelled Naruto as he reared back his left fist and slammed it against the wall of the dome, crashing it to the ground. And before Onoki could react, he had been kicked into the air by Naruto. Once airborne, Onoki was hit with a barrage of punches and kicks, sending him flying every which way. The final hits finally came and Onoki knew what had hit him because of Naruto's yell of Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus). Both Onoki and Naruto hit the ground, but Naruto was standing in a relaxed fashion.

'Thanks, Furball.'

"**I told you not to call me that, kit."**

In the stands, Gai let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"It's over. There's no way Onoki could have survived that."

"It seems so." Said Kurenai.

With the Gates closing themselves, Naruto sighed and crossed his arms as he looked at the crater he created from the Ura Renge. There was then a low rumble coming from the crater, followed by a beam shooting from the rim of the crater. Immediately, Naruto knew what it was, but was too slow to react. The Genkai Hakuri engulfed him in a matter of seconds. Onoki then came floating out of the crater and landed where Naruto had been standing moments before.

His smirk was unbeatable and his enthusiasm was uncontained.

"Was THIS your hero, Konoha? Take a good look! Your hero is naught but ash now! Retribution for Iwagakure has been won! HAHAHAHA! MINATO! YOU HERE ME? I'VE WON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not quite, you bastard…" Came a voice from behind him.

"No… you… you're dead…"

Behind him stood Naruto, with a Hiraishin Kunai in hand, pressed up against Onoki's throat.

"There's a Jutsu called 'Kawarimi' (Body Replacement). It's quite useful. And you broke our deal."

"How did you get behind me so fast—wait… Hiraishin? But how? When?"

"Remember those two Hiraishin Kunai I threw? I wasn't aiming to hit you, I just needed enough leeway between the misses that the Kunai could get a tag on you."

"You… brilliant bastard. You, Namikaze, are a piece of work… I yield."

"Good choice, old man." Said Naruto as he pocketed his Hiraishin Kunai and dispelled his Onigan.

"Winner: Namikaze Naruto!" Yelled Haku from the stands. All at once, the crowd erupted into a huge applause of approval, both of the win and the match itself.

'Heh… good job, little cousin…' Thought Takedo from his post.

**(At the Hospital)**

"YES! NARUTO-KUN WON! I knew you would, Naruto-kun!" Yelled Sakura.

"Impressive… he beat a Kage. Who would've thought this would happen?"

**(On the Cloud)**

"MINATO! HE WON! OUR SON WON!"

"I'm right beside you, Kushina… and yes, he did…"

"I told you, Kushina-san… my brother would never lose."

'Naruto… you really ARE our son. And you're the true Child of the Prophecy. I'm so proud of you right now… we both are. But your mother and I have no way of expressing this. All we can do is watch over you from up here. We love you, son.' Thought Minato as he wrapped an arm around Kushina's waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder in response.

**(Back at the Stadium)**

As Naruto walked back to the Kage box with Onoki, he was getting pats on the back, words of encouragement and approval, handshakes, and other forms of expressing congratulations, fondness, love, fangirlness, etc. And just as he reached the Kage Box, an explosion was heard off in the distance. He immediately shot into 'commander' mode and went to find Takedo. Once he found him, they both nodded at each other and began coordinating the defenses. Though they were doing different tasks, both had the same thought:

'It's begun.'

**AN: So, Chapter 8 is finished! Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter-long fight, what I can improve on, and all the usual. Reviews would be appreciated, also. And, just putting this out there, could someone make a commission of Naruto standing over the crater after he used the Ura Renge? Preferably someone who would do this out of the kindness of his or her hearts cuz I'm broke right now. Anyway, expect to see Chapter 9 in the future! ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here I am, once again, with Chapter 9! I know everyone is DYING to know if Naruto will kill Orochimaru or not, and your patience is going to be well rewarded in this chapter! I just hope you like the outcome! But enough babbling! Chapter 9, COMMENCE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, because he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own Naruto, Jiriaya would still be around and Tobi would bow to Itachi.**

Chapter 9: The Invasion, The Defense and The Fate

The Stadium was in disarray, people were panicking and dying left and right.

'_Dammit, how did these Taki-nin get in so easily? I checked everything!' _ Thought Naruto as he swiped a Taki-nin across the chest with his katana.

Another came up from behind, so Naruto flipped his blade to a reverse grip and stabbed backwards with it, impaling the unlucky Taki-nin. With a jerk and a swipe, Naruto replaced his katana into it's sheathe, then turned to the girl he was just defending.

"N-Naruto… y-you saved me…" Ino managed to stutter out.

"Yeah. I need every Shinobi I can spare. That, and, even though you said some nasty things, you're still my friend and I understand completely why you said the things you said."

"Y-You… I-I… your friend?"

"Hai. You're still my friend… but this isn't the time or place to talk about such things. Ino, follow me, for I have a mission for you."

"Yes, sir!" Said Ino with gusto.

So the two Konoha-nin took off, one following her superior, and the other looking for someone else. They didn't have to go far, though. Naruto found that out when a Taki-nin went flying past him and hit one of the support pylons. He looked towards the direction from which the dead man came flying, and there stood Hinata in her new garb. Gone was her jacket, and in its place was a short-sleeved medium gray combat shirt that had the Uzumaki swirl on the left shoulder, and the Hyuuga symbol on the right. She now wore combat pants of the same color, black Shinobi sandals and her Flak Jacket, albeit that was unzipped. Her Konoha Hitai-ate was still around her neck and she wore steel mesh armor under her clothes.

"Hina-chan… what made you go on this killing spree?" Asked Naruto as he looked around at the bodied strewn around the place.

"They were going to hurt you, Naruto-kun. I had to stop them."

"Hn… very good work. Anyway, I have a mission for you and Ino. You two are to go to the Academy and help evacuate the students there, then cover their escape."

"Hai!" Both girls said at once, then disappeared.

Now alone and in a somewhat peaceful venue, Naruto walked over to the same pylon the Taki-nin hit and tagged it with a Hiraishin Tag, then used the Hiraishin to go to his safehouse. He dropped out of the Hiraishin and ended up in the armory, which was now about three quarters full. After hanging his Haori on a coat hanger, Naruto walked over to the armor section and picked out a set of steel plate armor (the armor the Sannin wore when Jiraiya encountered the Ame Orphans, minus the shoulder pads). Slipping that on over his Flak Jacket, he proceeded to slip on the matching knee guards and shin guards.

'_Dammit! How did this happen? I swear Shikaku and I went over every detail… so how in the flying FUCK did the enemy infiltrate so easily?' _ Thought our hero in bewilderment.

Finished with the armor section, he walked over to the weapons section and proceeded to refill his shuriken and kunai pouches. After filling the pouches on his belt with Soldier Pills, Blood Increasing Pills and medical supplies, he took a tanto from one of the tables and strapped it to his lower back. Then, after refilled and replaced everything he needed to, Naruto walked up to the apartment section, more specifically his study, and sat at his desk. He pressed a button on the desk and a holographic map of Konoha phased into view on the desk.

'_Alright, five units of Taki-nin are already inside Konoha, but are being eliminated by the minute. The Taki-nin are, of course, concentrated around the Stadium. They hoped to catch the Kages and I off guard. Well, they succeeded. But what's worrying me is the absence of Orochimaru and his Oto-nin. Did they back out, or are they simply using Taki as a distraction… and what about Kusa? Too many questions and not enough time…'_

"**Take a deep breath and analyze this, Kit. You can do this." **Rang the voice of Kurama in Naruto's head.

'_Alright… Taki's forces are in disarray, which likely means they got overconfident and thought they could take us without Oto and Kusa's backing. Either that, or they got impatient with Orochimaru and wanted to attack before he was ready. Kurama, which seems the more likely?'_

"**Both are equally as likely, because both are correct, Kit. They were overconfident, which led them to become impatient with Orochi-teme. That's why they are attacking before the bulk of the invasion force is ready."**

'_Kurama, you're a fucking genius! Now, let's get back there and wipe out Taki before Oto and Kusa get here!'_

And with that, Naruto turned off the holomap and used Hiraishin to make it back to the Stadium. What he saw when he got there was utter chaos, worse than when he left.

"Naruto! There you are!" Yelled Takedo as he ran up to his cousin.

"Takedo, I know why Taki is alone in this invasion! They got cocky and impatient. That means Orochimaru and Kusa are on their way here!"

"Shit, this isn't the main attack? Ok, we'll deal with it when it comes! Now, let's clear out the rest of the stadium and meet the Kages at the rally point!"

"Lead the way, cousin!"

The last two Uzumaki's began their killing spree, cleaning out the stadium in record time, then making it to the rally point all in ten minutes.

**(Konoha's Rally Point)**

"Hokage-sama, the stadium is secure, as is about half the Village." Said Naruto with a bow.

"Very good. Has there been any word from Mamoru?"

"None yet, Hokage-sama. The ANBU have been unsuccessful in locating him." Said Takedo.

"Dammit… we shall not lose a Kage this day, we shall not!"

There was then a sudden beeping coming from Naruto. Knowing what it was, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a circular object that was as big as his hand and pressed a button. A holomap of Konoha phased into view, followed by a lot of red blips.

"We may have other worries than losing a Kage, Hokage-sama… Oto and Kusa are inbound, ETA five minutes." Naruto said as he put the device away.

"Our forces are spread too thin… Naruto, can you help us out here?" Asked Sarutobi.

"The return of the Kiiroi Senko? I think I can handle that. Just have what forces we can spare line up on top of the walls."

"I'll mobilize them for you, cousin." Takedo said as he ran off to mobilize the troops.

"Good luck, Naruto. And if you find Orochimaru out there, give him hell for me." Said Sarutobi just as Naruto smirked and nodded.

**(The Hospital)**

Sakura had just finished zipping up her Jounin Flak Jacket just when a Taki-nin came running into her room, kunai in hand. Waiting until the last possible second, she spun sharply to her left and grabbed the Taki-nin's hand, while rearing back with her right hand. She delivered her Chakra-enhanced punch to the unfortunate Shinobi's chest and blew a hole in it without pushing him back. Flexing her fist while letting the body drop, she smirked, knowing she was back to a hundred percent.

"Interesting, if I do say so myself." Came a voice from the doorway.

Sakura turned on her heel and saw but a girl about her age standing in the doorway. That girl was none other than Fu, the Nanabi's Jinchuuriki.

"I was expecting you to show, Fu. Just not here… I thought you would seek out my Fiancée, not me. Do you think you will get to Naruto-kun by capturing me?"

"No, quite the opposite, in fact. I'm sick of Taki treating me like shit. I want to join Konoha, where I will be appreciated, not hated."

"You know I can't promise anything, but we'll see after the battle is over."

Looking out the window again, Sakura smiled at the sight.

'Go get 'em, Naruto-kun…'

**(Village Gates)**

"Alright, on my order, you will throw the Hiraishin Kunai you have into the enemy's ranks. Then, you leave the rest to me." Said Naruto, getting a resounding 'hai' from everyone there.

'Kami, give me strength… and Tou-san… may you guide my hand and make my strikes true…'

After a few moments of peace, Naruto muttered the one word everyone was waiting for:

"Now."

Issuing a deafening war cry, all Shinobi present threw their respective Hiraishin Kunai with gusto into the enemy ranks, some killing upon contact, or some missing altogether. The deed was done, though, and the invasion force's fate sealed. And everyone knew so when they saw Naruto phase from existence and into the fray, killing upwards of fifty people a second.

"This is just like watching the Yondaime all over again, eh, Genma?" Asked Raidou.

"Sure is, Raidou. Who'd a thought his kid would be on the same level he was when he became Hokage? I sure wouldn't."

"Nobody would, Genma. No one thought my cousin had it in him… but he proved them dead wrong. He's the true heir to the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clans… I am but a placeholder for him." Takedo said, as he looked on and smiled at his cousin.

**(Battlefield)**

Naruto had destroyed over half of the invasion force in little over a minute. He was slowly making his way behind the lines, but something stopped him in his place…

"Orochimaru, we meet again." Naruto said as he dropped out of the Hiraishin.

"So glad we could see each other again, Naruto-kun… everything is going according to plan, yes?"

"Hai. Konoha suspects nothing, and I have their loyalty."

"Very good… well, not what we've crossed paths, and with your men watching, let's give them a show, shall we? Hmhmhmhm…"

"Yes, let's." Naruto said as the Onigan sprang to life and he charged at Orochimaru, who in turn, charged as well. About two feet away from each other, they struck out, and their attacks would have met, had they not been intercepted.

"I should have guessed you would interfere, Sarutobi-sensei!" Snarled Orochimaru.

"… Naruto, stay back. I know I told you to give this snake hell, but when Takedo reported in that you were going to engage by yourself, I couldn't let you do it."

"Hokage-sama, I'm capable!"

"I know you are, but this isn't your fight. Stay back and let me handle this."

"I will not, Hokage-sama! Let me fight with you! We can take him down together!"

"Naruto, I said—"

"Hokage-sama, look out!"

It was too late, though. The katana known as the Sword of Kusanagi came flying out of the ground below Hiruzen, who barely dodged it. Hesitating because of his near-death experience, Hiruzen let down his guard, and that was all Orochimaru needed, as a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) materialized behind him with another Kusanagi and drove it into Hiruzen's heart.

And there stood Naruto, eyes wide, jaw to the ground… speechless. The only thing running through his mind and his heart, at that moment, was pain, sorrow, but most of all, knowing he broke a promise to an important person in his life. And for the first time in months, a tear slid down his face as he yelled out the only thing he could say:

"NOOOO!"

"Kukukuku… good-bye, Sarutobi-sensei…" Said the traitor of the Sannin as the Kage Bunshin dispelled and Sarutobi's body fell into the arms of Naruto.

"Jiji! Jiji, wake up! Come on, Old Man! Konoha needs you! Konohamaru needs you!"

"N-No… they don't (cough) need me… they (cough) have… you. Naruto… you (cough) are the… light that… Konoha (cough) needs. You are its… savior. You (cough) are your father's… son. You (groan) are what I… couldn't be… you… are what your… father… tried to be. You… are what Sasuke… died to protect. You (cough) are… the… Savior of… this World. And you… have made me… so very proud. I am (cough) honored to… have… met you… Naruto…" Sarutobi struggled to say.

"Jiji? Stay with me! I will NOT lose you today!"

""Good-bye… Naruto… I'll… say hello to… your father and… mother… when I see them. Remember… you… are… my… light…"

Naruto could only watch as Sarutobi's eyes shut for the final time in his life. Laying Sarutobi's body to the ground gently, Naruto got up slowly, wiped his eyes, and shouted to the Heavens. It was a shout of pure sorrow. A shout entailing loss, pain, suffering and anguish. Tilting his head down so his bangs covered his face, Naruto wept for his lost leader and mentor. But all too soon the sobs were replaced with snarls and a demonic growl.

"Orochi-teme… I have news for you…" Naruto growled softly.

"Oh? And what news would that be, Naruto-kun?"

"Our deal… is OFF!" Naruto yelled, lifting his head sharply and looking Orochimaru dead in his eyes.

'_The Onigan! It's changed!' _ Thought Orochimaru.

Sure enough, the Onigan had transformed… evolved into the Stage Zero Onigan. It's shape had transformed into a dark purple triangle surrounding his pupil, with a black background and a bar protruding from the middle of each of the lines of the triangle, colored dark red. Orochimaru tried to close his eyes, but he was already trapped in the Onigan's Genjutsu, paralyzed where he stood.

"Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja), I, Namikaze Naruto, Konoha's Jounin Captain, hereby sentence you to death on the grounds of conspiracy, instigating an act of war, and the murder of countless innocents, including our Sandaime Hokage." Naruto said, shutting his right eye and focusing on Orochimaru with his left and muttered two words:

"Demon's Flames."

Just as the words left Naruto's mouth, pure black flames erupted on Orochimaru's paralyzed body and quickly engulfed him. Naruto didn't stop there, though, as he was intent on completely destroying Orochimaru. He held out his right hand and a Rasengan formed in it.

"You deserve no less than this, you fucking bastard!" Naruto yelled as he rammed the Rasengan into Orochimaru, who was still burning from the Demon's Flames. The strain on Orochimaru's body was too much, so it did what all things do under extreme pressure: break. Orochimaru was cleaved in half by the Rasengan, and his remains were still burning. In short: the death of the Traitor Sannin was complete. Eye bleeding, tired, sweaty and sad, Naruto walked over to Sarutobi's body and picked it up, not worrying about the retreating enemy force, or the fact that he was crying tears of blood thanks to the Demon's Flames. He sullenly walked back to Konoha and was greeted by a still standing Village and a crowd of people, Shinobi and civilian alike, ready and willing to mourn their passed leader.

**AN: Hiruzen has died, Orochimaru is dead, and Naruto has made his choice: he shall not follow the darkness and not give into the Curse of Hatred. REJOICE! –ahem- Anyway, review, favorite, and tell me what you liked about this chapter, what I can improve on, or what you would like to see happen. Expect Chapter 10 soon! Oh, and if you haven't already, check out my second fic called "The Road to True Peace". At any rate, Chapter 9 is done, and this is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapter 10 has arrived! HALLELUJA! I'm kinda disappointed that I'm not getting that many reviews anymore. IDK if it was because of my long absences, or that my fics aren't holding any attention. But, alas, I am VERY grateful for those who do review and favorite, as your reviews are the motivation I need to keep these fics going! But, without further adieu, CHAPTER 10!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own Naruto, then… I can't think of anything funny. I do own my OC's, and you are free to use them if you ask first.**

Chapter 10: Changes, Discoveries, and Promotions

As Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with their past leader in his arms, a procession of Shinobi had formed two lines behind him, acting as an honor guard for the transportation of the Third's body to the Hokage's Mansion. The mood was melancholy and somber, hell, how could it not be? Upon reaching the Hokage's Mansion, Naruto turned and addressed the honor guard.

"No one is to get in without express permission from either myself, Takedo, or Shikaku."

Everyone, even the ANBU, nodded their heads and issued a soft 'Hai', then posted up around the Mansion, three ANBU at the entrance gate, two ANBU at the main door, a mix of ANBU and Jounin on the walls, and a full squad of ANBU on top of the tower, plus the guard inside the tower. Naruto began walking again, and was let in by the two ANBU standing by the door.

**(Inside the Mansion: Hokage's Office)**

After dropping Sarutobi's body off in one of the side offices, as per Shikaku's request, Naruto had wandered into the Hokage's office and was now sitting in the chair, with his head resting in his right palm, and two guests inside the room with him.

"You couldn't have done anything, Naruto. You didn't know what was going to happen." Spoke the first person, Uchiha Itachi.

"… I did."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya.

"These eyes of mine, the Onigan… they… made me see what was going to happen. I saw that it was going to happen; yet I did nothing. I stood there and let it happen."

"That's the thing about some Doujutsu, Naruto. I had the same problem with my Sharingan. I saw a comrade's death, yet I didn't prevent it. It haunted me just like it's doing to you at this very moment… but you know what? Someone I cared about told me this: 'The problem with Doujutsu is sometimes you see things you don't want to see. That's the curse that comes with the power of having a Doujutsu of the Sharingan's caliber. However, the way you deal with it is another thing entirely. You can let the reality of war haunt you until the day you die, or you can embrace the power of your Doujutsu and use it to prevent anymore lives from being wasted. It's in your hands, and I shall let you decide.' Do you know who that person was, Naruto?" Asked Itachi, who got his answer from Naruto in the form of a negative shake of the head.

"Heh… it was my father who told me that. It was after the first time I saw a comrade die… it was the first time I saw that a comrade was going to die; yet I didn't prevent it. I was in your shoes once, Naruto, and I know your pain all too well. My advice is the same advice my Tou-san gave to me: embrace the Onigan's power and use it to prevent needless deaths. By doing that, you shall make Sarutobi proud."

"But I let the Hokage die. The Hokage! If I would have – and should have – acted, he would still be alive!" Yelled Naruto.

"You don't know that, Naruto." Said Itachi calmly.

"He's right, Naruto. Sarutobi-sensei was getting up there in age. Maybe he went into that battle knowing he was gonna die. Maybe he died so that he could give future generations the chance to lead. Or maybe… he died to protect you. Maybe he shielded you from that attack and put himself out there as a bigger target that you."

"But why would he do that?" Asked Naruto, almost incredulously.

"Because to him, you were Konoha's future. Without you, Konoha would crumble. That's what he believed, and he died for his beliefs… he died for you, kid. And he wouldn't want to see you in this state… especially if you're sitting in the Hokage's chair." Said Jiraiya, smirking slightly at the end.

Before Naruto could respond, Shikaku entered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's an emergency Council meeting. All clan heads and higher-ups are to attend… we're electing a new Hokage."

"Already? Can't we wait until the funeral's over with?" Asked Jiraiya.

"That's what everyone else is saying. I think we can postpone the meeting until after the funeral, but it was Koharu and Homura who called this meeting."

"Dammit, they always were impatient. Shikaku, tell them that no one will attent the meeting until after the funeral." Said Jiraiya.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama." Said Shikaku as he exited, closing the door behind him.

"Come on, Naruto. We have a funeral to prepare for, and it's not just for the Old Man." Said Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto, now feeling slightly better because of Itachi's words.

"The Kazekage was bested as well. We'll be holding a joint funeral for Sarutobi-sensei and Mamoru-sama."

"How's the Sand Siblings taking it?"

"That's the other thing, Naruto… Temari is refusing to see anyone, not even her brothers. Maybe you can do something." Itachi said.

"I'll try. I can't have my friend's sister locking up her emotions. It's bad for he—woah…"

"What's wrong?" Asked Jiraiya.

"The fusion… it's complete."

"With Kurama? What does this mean?"

Before answering, Naruto went through a few hand seals and put up a silencing barrier around the room. He then spoke.

"This means that Kurama is a part of me and I am a part of him. I am, for all intents and purposes, the Kyuubi now. Kurama has ceased to exist, and the same thing goes for me. I am neither Naruto nor Kurama, I am simply Kyuubi."

"Amazing… and frightening. Can you tell us anything else?" Asked Jiraiya with enthusiasm.

"With this fusion, I have inherited all of Kurama's knowledge, all of his unnatural power, and all of his heightened senses. Like I said before, I am Kyuubi, but I still have Kurama's consciousness within me, since he can't be completely be wiped out."

"That's a contradiction, isn't it?"

"No. Both of us have ceased to exist, being replaced by what I am now. Kurama is still alive through me, and, of course, I am still alive… we're both just one in the same now."

"I think I understand. But wait… if you two fused, then shouldn't your appearance change as a result of the fusion?"

"No, we came to a decision. He would fuse with me and I would keep my body the way it was. The only way to do so was if he gave me some… enhancements early on. Enhancements such as a physical and mental boost, and slightly heightened senses. But with us now being fully fused, those enhancements have been enhanced again tenfold."

"Is there a price to such power?"

"None at all. Well, there was another stipulation that Kurama wanted me to fulfill before he started the fusion process."

"And that was?"

"That I find the other half of his Chakra and I absorb it so he could give me every last ounce of his power, not just half, which is, by the way, still considerable."

"That's going to be impossible. Your Tou-san sealed the other half up with the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon's Consuming Seal). Recovering it will be impossible."

"Not that impossible, actually." Said Naruto as he stood up and the Onigan sprang to life in the Stage Zero form. With his Doujutsu active, he clapped his hands together in a prayer motion and spoke.

"Oni Kuchiyose: Shinigami! (Demon Summoning: Death God)."

As those words escaped Naruto's mouth, the Shinigami himself appeared behind the blond.

"What is it you wish of me, Naruto?" Asked the Shinigami in a very dark voice. (Think the Black Door's voice in Skyrim.)

"I wish to request you give me the Yin half of Kurama's Chakra."

"That is quite hefty… I shall require something in return."

"Will the soul of Kanno be sufficient?"

"Quite so. In fact, his soul might just cover any expenses on your part for the foreseeable future."

"His soul is that valuable, huh? Then I'll just have to try harder to kill him for you."

"That you shall. Anything else, Naruto?"

"Say hello to Kami for me… and say hello to my parents and Sasuke."

"Until next time…"

With those parting words, the Shinigami disappeared, but not before sending a beam of orange-red Chakra straight into Naruto's seal. Jriaiya and Itachi were frozen in place because of what they saw and because of what they are now seeing. A kid thirteen years of age had just bargained with the Shinigami himself, and not just that, but was successfully absorbing the other half of the Kyuubi's Chakra with no ill effects. They were completely powerless in this situation and both of them knew it.

Naruto, on the other hand, had been picked up about two and a half feet off of the ground and was floating there, taking in the rest of Kurama's Chakra. Inside his mind, there were flashes. Premonitions of things yet to come. Among these, he saw… disturbing things. Frightening things that shook him to his core. The visions were unwelcome ones, yet he hadn't gotten to the worst of them yet. When he did, Kurama was about to quit the absorption process when Naruto's voice interrupted him and gave Itachi and Jiraiya a whole new meaning of fear.

"**NO! I will not lose her!**" Screamed our blond hero in a deep demonic voice just as the absorption process finished. He fell to his feet and was radiating pure black, evil Chakra. His eyes were glowing red and his hair had changed color from blond to a deep, almost blood, red.

"**From that day forth… my body changed and a voice echoed 'Power! Give me more power!' and if I become a Demon, so be it. I will endure the exile. Anything to protect her!**" Said Naruto cryptically. And as soon as this unknown form appeared, it disappeared, changing Naruto back to his normal human appearance. He fell back and the chair caught him.

Jiraiya ran over to Naruto and began to shake him to wake him up.

"Naruto! Come on, kid! Wake up!"

"Huh? Ero-Sennin? Did it work?"

"You tell me. I just saw you absorb the Kyuubi's Yin Chakra, then you just erupted, saying you would become a demon to save 'her'. Was that you talking or was it the Yin Chakra of the fox?"

"That… was all me. I saw something, Ero-Sennin… I saw—"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, there was another knock at the door. Dropping the silencing barrier, Naruto motioned for Itachi to open the door, which he did.

"Jiraiya-sama, Koharu and Homura have agreed to wait until the funeral is over. Also, Sabaku no Gaara and Kankurou have requested Naruto visit their sister."

"Thank you, Shikaku. Naruto, you'd better get on this. If it's bad enough that both Gaara and Kankurou want you to speak to Temari, it's worth checking out."

"I was planning on doing so anyway. And Itachi, thank you for the words of wisdom. It helped me a lot."

"It's nothing, Naruto. Just looking out for my foster brother."

Naruto chuckled at the older Uchiha, then used the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to directly to the compound Gaara and his two siblings were staying at. He was immediately greeted by two Suna ANBU.

"Lord Gaara and Lord Kankurou have been expecting you, Naruto-san." One ANBU said.

"Take me to them."

"As you wish."

The two ANBU then escorted Naruto into the compound and up to the second floor, where Kankurou relieved the ANBU and took charge of Naruto himself.

"I'm glad you could come. Temari's not being cooperative and she's barricaded herself into her room. She won't listen to either myself or Gaara and she's threatening to kill herself if we even try to get in."

"She cared about your father that much?"

"If she did, I didn't know it. All I want is for her to at least come out."

"As do I, Kankurou. As do I."

Once at the door to Temari's room, Naruto met Gaara, who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. The only thing different about him was that his 'love' tattoo was gone, replaced by the Kanji for 'protect'.

"Alright, Gaara… Naruto's here, so let him take over for now." Spoke Kankurou

"Hai… and Naruto… do your best because I don't want to bury two family members."

"I will, Gaara. Don't worry."

Stepping up to the door, Naruto knocked gently.

"Go away, Naruto… I don't want to see anyone right now." Came the voice of Temari from the other side of the door.

"Temari, please. Just talk to me. That's all I'm requesting."

"No. So go away."

"You know I can't do that, Temari."

"You can and you will, if you want to see me alive at the end of the day."

"Temari, you know suicide is the coward's way out of it. Please, just let me in and we can talk about this."

"I'll be dead even before you turn that knob, so try and get in."

"Temari—"

"Go away. Please."

'_Goddamn it. Ok, I tried talking to her. Now I'm gonna have to force the issue. It's too troublesome, but I'm gonna have to use IT.'_ Our blond half-demon thought.

Naruto began walking towards the door, which mystified Kankurou. But seeing Naruto phase through the door mystified him even more. Once through the door, Naruto had about five seconds to stop Temari from killing herself. He only needed one of those seconds as he knocked the kunai out of Temari's hand and wrapped his arms around her. Temari found herself flailing about and hitting Naruto in random places, but then found herself breaking down and crying hard into her fellow blond's chest, taking comfort in the warmth he offered. She wrapped her arms around Naruto also and cried her heart out.

"I-I-I miss h-him, Naruto!" Temari said between sobs.

"I know you do, Temari. I know exactly what you mean…"

"Y-You know what (sob) his last words to us were?"

"What were they?"

"He said 'I love you three so much'. He said (sob) THREE."

"Meaning he loved Gaara as well?"

"Yeah… I guess… he really did love him… it might have just took him awhile to get used to Gaara being a Jinchuuriki."

"All that matters is that he did indeed love you all."

"Yeah… I guess so." Temari said, now over the worst of the mourning process.

"Come on, your brothers are worried about you."

"Hai."

Helping Temari off of her bed and wrapping an arm over her shoulders for her to lean on him, Naruto opened the door and led Temari into the living room that was just outside her room.

"Temari! You're alright!" Yelled Kankurou as he ran up to help his sister.

"Thanks to my savior here, I am." Temari said, smiling brightly at Naruto.

"We can never repay you, Namikaze Naruto. First you help our younger brother by replacing his seal, then you save our sister from depression and possible suicide. We are in your debt." Kankurou said as he bowed deeply to Naruto.

"No, you aren't. All three of you are my friends and I take care of my friends."

"Still, we are in your debt. If you need us for anything, don't hesitate to give us a call."

"He's right, Naruto. If you need us, we'll be there until the day you die and beyond." Temari said.

'_Hah… unfortunately, none of you can live for millennia… and none of you have eternal youth. That's the only downside to me being a half-demon.'_

"Are you staying for awhile, Naruto?" Asked Kankurou.

"Unfortunately no. I have a reparation project to oversee and I have to organize the funerals. Such is the life of the Jounin Captain." Naruto said.

"Then don't be afraid to come by at a later date. We'll be here for awhile yet, so we'll have time to catch up."

"But don't be too much of a stranger, Naru-chan." Said Temari jokingly.

The silence after that remark was absolutely deafening and the glares sent Temari's way was piercing.

"What? I can be nice. You and Gaara just don't see that side of my often… actually, come to think of it, Naruto, you're the only one who can bring this side of me out…"

This time it was Naruto's turn to be glared at by the two brothers of the femme fatale of the Sand Siblings, but he didn't bat an eyelash. Instead, he dared do the one thing that the two brothers thought impossible… he kissed Temari, flush on the lips. At first hesitant, she slowly leaned into the kiss and started to return it with fervor, enjoying Naruto's taste, enjoying the sensation of kissing the Kiiroi Yaiba of Konoha, enjoying the sensation of kissing the one man that brought out a side of her that was long forgotten. Once the kiss was broken, both were blushing and both were out of air.

"N-Naruto… that was… amazing."

"Thank you… and I'm glad I can bring the good side of you out." At that point he stepped up and whispered into her ear: "Maybe I can bring the wild side of you out at one point, Tema-chan."

That one phrase almost made Temari pounce him then and there, but she barely held it back and opted for a deeper blush.

"Even though Sakura-chan will have to approve of you, I want to ask you this here and now. Sabaku no Temari, I offer you my hand in marriage. If you accept, and if Sakura-chan approves, you will be a part of the new Namikaze clan."

Naruto's answer was another kiss from Temari and she mumbled a 'yes' between kisses.

Kankurou was floored, but Gaara let out a soft laugh, approving of his 'brother'.

Giving one last peck on Temari's lips, Naruto disappeared to do what every Jounin was doing at that moment: helping repair the Village.

**(A week later: Konoha Archive Library)**

Naruto had found his way into the Archives in an effort to take his mind off the events of the past week. Konohamaru had not been seen by anyone, and when Naruto found him, Konohamaru just brushed him off. There had also been multiple candidates for the position of Godaime Hokage (Fifth Fire Shadow) and all leads had turned the position down. Naruto had just found a good scroll when an ANBU came walking up and bowed.

"Naruto-sama, there is another meeting."

"Thank you for informing me." Naruto said as he put the scroll back and used the Shunshin to appear in the Council Chambers. Once there, he took his usual seat.

"Alright, we all know why we're here. Any new recommendations?" Asked Homura.

"Hai, Homura-sama." Shikaku began. "I elect Namikaze Naruto as Godaime Hokage Elect."

Naruto was shocked that Shikaku would even recommend him. I mean, sure Naruto was powerful, but he was nowhere near experienced enough to be Hokage. So, before Homura could call a vote, Naruto intervined.

"I refuse this reccomendation."

"On what grounds, Naruto?" Asked Shikaku.

"I am nowhere near the level I need to be at to become Hokage, plus… I… I just don't have the desire to be Hokage right now. Although, I do have my own reccomendation."

"Then, please, do tell." Homura said.

"I elect Uzumaki Takedo as Godaime Hokage Elect."

It was Takedo's turn to be shocked. His little cousin had elected him for Hokage, it was unthinkable.

"Who seconds this notion?" Asked Koharu.

"Aye." Came the voice of Shikaku.

"I third this notion." Said Tsume.

"All in favor?" Asked Naruto, who took that responsibility onto himself.

"Aye." Said everyone in the room.

"And does our Daimyo agree with this consensus?" Homura asked, turning towards the TV that was set up in the room.

"Indeed I do, Homura-san. I agree with Namikaze-san's recommendation and I agree with the consensus." Said the Fire Daimyo through the TV.

"And I also accept this position. And as one of my first acts, I reqwest that there be an ANBU Captain's meeting in ten minutes. Kakashi, spread the word."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said from his corner.

Getting the picture, everyone started to leave, but Takedo had something else to say.

"Naruto, you wait outside."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"I'm still your cousin, Naruto, so it's still Takedo to you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember who got you to this position."

"Fuck you, kid." Takedo said playfully.

"Like I told Onoki: I don't swing that way." Naruto said before walking out and taking a seat outside of the Chambers. Five minutes went by and he watched all six of the Jounin Captains (including Kakashi and Itachi) file into the Chambers.

**(Inside the Chambers)**

"As you all know, I have become the Godaime Hokage. The objectives of this meeting are as follows: find a suitable replacement for the ANBU Commander, seeing as I have become Hokage, and to find a suitable replacement for the person we promote to Commander. So, any recommendations for the Commander spot?" Asked Takedo.

"I elect Uchiha Itachi as ANBU Commander." Said one random Captain.

"Who seconds this notion?" Asked Takedo.

"Aye." Said Kakashi without hesitation.

"All in favor?" Asked Takedo, who got a resounding 'aye' from the group.

"Then I accept." Itachi said.

"Now, any recommendations for the open Captain spot?" Asked Takedo.

"I recommend Namikaze Naruto." Said Kakashi, again without hesitation.

Takedo didn't even have to ask, as he got another resounding 'aye' from the group of ANBU.

"Very well… Kakashi, go let him in." Takedo said, to which Kakashi complied ant let Naruto in.

"Takedo, what did you need me for?"

"Naruto, I have good news. You're being promoted to ANBU… you're a Captain, Naruto."

"S-Seriously?"

"Yep. You said earlier that you don't have the experience to be the Hokage, but everyone here thinks you have the experience to be a Captain. Understand that this rank is not given lightly, and we hardly ever have a consensus when it comes to promoting Captains… but with you we had a full consensus. Everyone here wants to see you as an ANBU Captain. With that being said, do you accept?"

"Of course I accept! If everyone here has confidence in me, then I won't disappoint any of you!"

"Then welcome to the Brotherhood, Namikaze-taicho (Taicho means Captain)." Itachi said.

**AN: So, what did you guys think? Tell me what you liked about the chapter, what I can improve on, and what you want to see happen! I left out the funeral scene intentionally because it was gonna be the same as in the anime, plus another funeral for the Kazekage. I'm still working on Chapter 2 for The Road to True Peace, so expect that in the future. And yes, what Naruto said after he absorbed Kurama's Yin Chakra was a modified version of Nero's quote from Devil May Cry 4, of which I do not own. This is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Chapter 11 is here! I must tell you, writer's block is a bitch, and that's what I'm going through for The Road to True Peace. I can't get a solid idea together, yet for this one I can formulate idea after another. So, until further notice, The Road to True Peace is on unofficial hiatus until I can clear the fog out of my head. Anyway, onward with chapter 11!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, as he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, then Naruto wouldn't be a Genin at this point in the game.**

Chapter 11: Reunion and Revealed Secrets

"It'll be three years tomorrow… three whole years since your death… Sasuke." Spoke our favorite blond Shinobi, who was decked head to toe in ANBU gear, a Kitsune (Fox) mask strapped to his belt and his sword strapped to his back. Naruto had grown an inch or two in the three years since his promotion to ANBU Taicho and was now a little bit more defined. He was now sixteen and he was loving every minute of it.

"Rest easy, brother… Kanno will die, this I assure you. And one more thing… keep my Tou-san (Father) and Kaa-san (Mother) company, and tell them I love them. Good-bye for now, Sasuke." Spoke Naruto again as he put a hand on top of Sasuke's grave stone and gave it a pat just before dropping into the Hiraishin. Once Naruto was gone, the visage of Sasuke materialized in front of the grave.

"You idiot… going so far just for me… I don't deserve it. Naruto… I pray you don't stay the course on this one. You won't like what you find at the end." Said Sasuke's specter as he turned around to look at the rising sun.

**(The Court: Kami's Throne)**

"So, how's Naruto doing so far, Shinigami?" Asked Kami.

"Exceptional. He has mastered the Onigan and has mastered all of his demonic powers. He still has a ways to go before he can match Kanno, however." Spoke the Shinigami.

"Kanno… damn him. I hope Naruto can measure up… I mean he does want your job after all."

"He shall never gain my position. True that he is a half-demon like Naruto is, but his golden age has passed long ago. Naruto on the other hand is fresh and is just as powerful as Kanno was at his age."

"Do you think Naruto can pull it off?"

"Absolutely. I can see the potential in him and he has more than Kanno ever did."

"You speak highly of Naruto more than you do your own son."

"Kanno is NOT my son. He's illegitimate and an accident. Poor judgment on my part is what created him and I will not make the same mistake again."

"Then what about that Namikaze woman? Kanno's mother? What about her?"

"She's gone. That's all there is too it."

"No remorse… that's just like you, Shinigami. Still, in order to help Naruto with his plight, I want you to do something."

"And that is?"

"Bring back Namikaze Minato. In order to do this, I need your full cooperation."

"Throwing the rule book out the window are we?"

"In this case, fuck the rules. We need Kanno dead and we need Naruto to win. Help me bring back the Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash)."

"As you command…" With those words, the Shinigami went on to carry out his orders.

**(The Court: District 2)**

Kushina collapsed onto the bed, heaving for air, and her D-cups bouncing as a result. Minato tended to have that effect on her, especially after 'activities' such as these. After regaining her breath, she scooted over and planted a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Even in death, you still wear me out, Minato-kun." Spoke the Uzumaki girl.

Minato smiled, and was about to respond, when a knock was heard at their door.

"I'll get it!" Came the voice of a man.

"Thanks, Obito!" Minato yelled back.

Obito opened up the door, which revealed the Shinigami.

"Hello, Obito. Is your sensei home?" Asked the Death God.

Obito, kami bless him, thought himself underdressed for the visitation of a God. He had just gotten up from a very good night's sleep not thirty minutes ago, so he was naturally still wearing his pajamas. Though it was more than a decade after his death, he still retained his 'Naruto-like' features, and he had regained his eye, because, let's face it, death changes a lot of things.

"Uhh… yes, of course, Shinigami-sama. Sensei! Shinigami's here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Came Minato's voice.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Obito said, ushering the Shinigami in while taking in his appearance. Whereas he looked like a true demon in the World of the Living, he looked like a regular person in the Court. White spiky hair, black eyes, a 5 o'clock shadow and was slightly tan. He had fangs and his fingernails were claws. His attire consisted of a pure black sleeveless muscle shirt, black baggy cargo pants, black steel-toed boots, armored gauntlets and a red scarf that was wrapped loosely around his neck and trailed behind him about a foot and a half. The only weapon he had was a beautifully crafted tanto, which was strapped horizontally to his lower back.

"Thank you, Obito. I think I'll do that." Said Shinigami as he walked in and took a seat on a couch. It wasn't the first time Shinigami had visited Minato's manor, but it was as impressive as ever. It was almost exactly like the one he owned while he was alive, but with one difference: it was built on top of the entry way for everybody coming out of Konoha, well, those who are dead, anyway.

Minato walked down the stairs and finished putting a shirt on, then took a seat across from Shinigami.

"So, what do you need of me this time?" Asked Minato.

"Well… this is something special, Minato. I just got out of a meeting with Kami and, well… you've got another shot."

"At what, pray tell?"

"Life."

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not. Your son is in danger and Kami wants him to survive what's going to come."

"What is Naruto doing that is so dangerous, other than going after Kanno?"

"That's precisely what he's doing. Kami has had a premonition, and what she saw was… terrible. Terrible enough to send a chill down MY spine."

"What did she see, exactly?"

"Destruction, death, Armageddon. The end to the World of the Shinobi, and, perhaps, the Court as well."

"Kanno… he's the catalyst for all of that? And it's up to my son to stop him? And he needs my help? Of course I'll go help him!"

"Be forewarned… Naruto isn't the same as he was before. He's… how should I say this? Uh… changed?"

"Changed as in how?"

"He's not human anymore. Three years ago, in your world's time, of course, he fused with Kurama, and not only that, but summoned me and offered up Kanno's soul in exchange for the Yin half of Kurama's Chakra. I agreed and I gave him the rest of Kurama's Chakra."

"What the hell did you allow to happen to my son?" Asked Minato in a low growl.

"Naruto's not human anymore. Because I gave him the rest of Kurama's Chakra, the fusion process was fully completed. He, in essence, is the new Kyuubi. And as such, he is a Demon King."

"No… not Naruto…"

"I'm sorry, Minato… but I was honor bound to do such. He has the Onigan, so he has the power to call upon me without using the Shiki Fuujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal). I was called and he bargained with me and we reached an accord: Kanno's soul for whatever he needs in the future."

"You don't get it, though! He's bound by a contract now! Both to you and to Sasuke's blood! A fucking blood contract AND an obligation to you! Do you know the repercussions of failure?"

"Goddamn it, Minato! You're not making this easier! I know full well what the repercussions are for such a vow. What about you? Last time I checked you used me to seal Kurama's Yin Chakra away. Last time I checked, you used the Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) to seal said Chakra away in your own son! And if memory serves me correctly, both you and the Uzumaki up there abandoned your son to a life as a pariah! He grew up without knowing a parent's love, he grew up knowing not why Konoha hated him, he grew up idolizing the one man he didn't even know was his own father! I am not at fault here… you're the catalyst for all of this! So don't try to dump the blame on me! Grow a pair and own up to your own mistakes!"

"We had no –"

"You had no choice? You know damn well there were other newborns to choose from! You know DAMN well Hiruzen would have done it in your place! Or were you just hell-bent on making Naruto's life a living cluster fuck? Either way you look at it, you're to blame here! No excuses and no scapegoats! It was all YOU! And do you know what I think? You need to go back down there and use this second chance wisely. Make up for past sins and actually be there for Naruto. He needs his father beside him."

"… Let Kushina go with me. He needs both of us."

"Kushina's too valuable. She's an Uzumaki, and she's a seal master. We need her here in the Court. But we need you down there, looking after your son."

"I… I don't even know if I'll be able to face him after all this time."

"Obito, you go with him. Both as moral support and as added insurance that Naruto won't die."

"H-Hai, you can count on me!" Said Obito.

"Good… now, both of you get ready and meet me in the Courtyard in an hour." Said Shinigami, who didn't even wait for acknowledgement and faded into nothing before anyone could respond.

"S-Sensei… he… he was especially harsh today. I'm surprised he didn't crush this place, what with his Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) spiking like that…"

"He had the right to be harsh… and he was right. All of this is my fault. Had I listened to Kushina that night…"

"Come on, Sensei. Let's leave the past in the past. We both have a second chance in life, so let's not waste it."

"Obito, do you think he'll forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will, Sensei. He IS your son."

"I mean Kakashi… it just dawned on me that I died before I could teach him the Rasengan." Said Minato, finally cracking a smirk we all should recognize.

"I'm sure Kakashi will as well. C'mon, let's get ready." Said Obito, hopping up from the couch and running to 'his' room. A few seconds later, he was seen flying out of the door at speeds that could rival Gai's.

"I'm still in here, baka! Knock before you enter!" Came the piercing voice of a girl.

"Rin-chan, I'm sorry! Though I've seen everything you got, I'm still sorry! Just let me run in and get my gear!"

"Where're you going?" Asked Rin from the room.

"Sensei and I are going back to The World of Shinobi. We've been given another chance at life."

Before Rin could say anything, Minato had already stepped out of his room dressed in his old Shinobi attire (What he wears as Hokage).

"And you're the one who told me to get ready. Tsk tsk, Obito." Minato mocked.

**(The Courtyard: An Hour Later)**

In the very middle of the courtyard was a circle that was engraved with multiple curving lines and a few unintelligible words here and there. Minato and Obito stood in the middle, surrounded by a white glow that was the same circumference of the circle. Obito was dressed in a black short-sleeved hooded Haori with the Uchiha crest on the back of it and the hems stopped at mid thigh, a long-sleeved navy blue combat shirt which had a Konoha Jounin Flak jacket over it, Jounin slacks, ANBU sandals, some steel mesh which was under his combat shirt, and a gray sash tied around his waist. He also had the standard Shinobi equipment in all the standard places. His Konoha Hitai-ate was tied to his forehead.

"Remember what I told you, Minato. And, whatever you do, keep Naruto alive, whatever the cost."

"I will, Shinigami. I promise."

With a nod, Shinigami snapped his fingers, and, at that moment, both Konoha-nin were reduced to nothing, a sign that the Circle had done it's job.

**(Konoha: Same time)**

We find our two previously dead Shinobi literally dropping out of a hole in the sky. As it stood, they were about to plummet from three thousand feet in the air to the very center of Konoha. And they did just that. After a few series of twists, turns, and aerobatics, both Minato and Obito situated themselves so they would land safely. About thirty feet from impact, they both flared their Haori, caught some air, and landed with heavy thuds. Both took a knee because of the impact and their heads were down, so it looked as if they were kneeling. To everyone there, it looked like the beginning of an aerial invasion, so the Konoha Shinobi present quickly encircled both Minato and Obito, not knowing who they were. And, as fate would have it, Kakashi was the ranking officer in the area, so he took charge of the situation.

"Unknown Shinobi, stand down at once! This is your only warning!" Yelled Kakashi through his ANBU mask.

"Come on, Kakashi. Isn't there a proper way to greet your old friends?" Asked Obito.

"Wait… O-Obito? No, it's not possible!"

"It IS possible, Kakashi. If Obito isn't enough proof, then take a good long look at me." Said Minato as he stood, along with Obito.

"Sensei? What type of sick Genjutsu is this? KAI! KAI!" Yelled Kakashi in vain.

"Kakashi! Get a hold of yourself!" Said Obito as he grabbed Kakashi by his shoulders and began to shake him.

"T-T-This is… no Genjutsu. Obito… Sensei… you're both… alive. But how?"

"We'd best see Takedo first. Will you take us to my nephew, Kakashi?" Asked Minato.

"H-Hai… right away. Follow me."

**(Hokage's Mansion: A Few Minutes Later)**

"So, the Shinigami sent you two here to look after my cousin? I'm sorry, but I simply don't believe that the Gods would want to interfere in worldly affairs." Said Takedo as he turned to face the two resurrected Shinobi.

"When it involves Kanno, it's definitely enough to pique the Gods interest. And, quite frankly, I don't care about whether you believe us or not. I'm here to look after my son, and Obito is here because Shinigami wanted him here, to help me." Said Minato, putting on his old 'Kage' face.

"Kakashi, do you believe them?" Asked the Godaime Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Neither Obito nor Minato-sensei would make any of this up. I know that for a fact."

"Then… in that case welcome back to Konoha, Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato." There was then a knock at the door.

"Enter." Commanded Takedo.

"Hokage-sama, I'm back from my trip to Kiri—" Started Naruto, but froze at the sight of the other blond in front of him.

"T-Tou-san?" Asked Naruto softly, with a face stricken with a mix of almost every emotion known to man.

"Yeah… it's me… Naruto."

"But… you… Shiki Fuujin… Kyuubi… dead." Stammered the younger Namikaze.

"**Wraaaahh! Kill him, Kit! I want to see his head roll! Kill him now, while his guard is down! DO IT!" **Yelled Kurama in Naruto's head with all the hatred in the world.

"It's gonna take awhile to explain. And you said you got back from Kiri? You must be tired, so I'll tell you when you've rested up." Spoke Minato.

"Tou-san… why?"

"I… Naruto, I'm sorry. I was a fool. I thought by giving you the Kyuubi, you'd be hailed as a hero… instead, you were treated like dirt. I was convinced that the villagers would see you in a different light than what they eventually saw you as. I know that I can never repay you for all the years you went without Kushina and I, and all the years you spent just trying to survive for another day. All I can say is I'm sorry. For everything."

"Tou-san… you were right about one thing. Konoha views me as a hero now, but not because of what you did and not because of Kurama… but because of me. I worked for what I am now, though I did have some help from Kurama and others. They just guided me down the path I needed to take, and it was up to me to follow that path. So you see, I AM Konoha's hero, I am its knight, I am the Konoha no Kiiroi Yaiba… and I am your son." Naruto said, shocking Minato at the last part.

"Naruto… you…"

"I don't blame you, Tou-san. In fact, I had forgiven you a long time ago. And as to why you're here, I know Kami sent you and Obito here to help me against Kanno. Shinigami came to me and told me that he and Kami sent two people to help me, though he was mum on who they were… now I know. And I must say, It's good to have my Dad at my side."

Everybody in the room was smiling by this point, and only two people in the room were crying… and they were the only two Namikaze in the room.

"Naruto… you… have definitely become a splendid ninja. And you have become a Shinobi more powerful than I could ever hope to be. You are the hero Konoha deserves… you are my only son and I am proud to call you such."

Both Namikaze's smiled and wiped their tears, glad that both understood.

"Naruto, you and Kakashi can have the rest of the day off. I can tell that there's a lot of catching up that needs to be done." Said Takedo.

"Sensei, you have your time with your son. Obito and I will catch up with you two later." Said Kakashi.

"Let me guess… you want to know how I got my eye back, right?" Asked Obito, as he and Kakashi carried the conversation out of the Hokage's Office. Naruto and Minato simply Shunshin'd out, headed for the Namikaze Mansion.

**(Namikaze Compound: A few minutes later)**

"And that's how I got Taki to sign the alliance pact." Naruto said as he finished one of his ANBU stories while opening the door to the Namikaze Compound.

"Well, you haven't changed much around here. The leather recliners are new, and I don't remember this carpet being this color, but other than that, it's about the same way your mom and I left it." Said the older Namikaze as he sat in one of the recliners and got comfortable. Naruto sat in the one across from him.

"So, tell me about your wives." Naruto's mood immediately darkened at the mention of his wives.

"I had six wives originally… but I'm down to five now."

"What happened?"

"Two died… Kurenai and Hinare. Kurenai died on an S-Rank mission and Hinare… she's assumed dead because she got captured shortly after I got promoted to ANBU Captain. I was absolutely devastated… but, well… Dad, you're gonna flip… you know Hyuuga Hinata?" Naruto got a positive nod. "Well… she… we got married, as well as Sakura, Temari, Anko, and Haku."

"Wait… You got married to Hiashi's oldest girl? And ANKO? Son, I must congratulate you. But… did Hinata replacing Kurenai and Hinare upset anyone?"

"All of us were bitter and sad about Their deaths, but at the same time we understood that we had to move on. And sure I'm still sad about their deaths, but Hinata stepped right in and filled the hole that they left. I love her, Dad. I love all of them."

"Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Temari's in Suna, visiting her brothers. Anko's down at the interrogation center, working on some of her 'subjects'. Haku's at the training field. Hinata is helping her younger sister train in the Hyuuga's Juuken style of Taijutsu. And Sakura is somewhere around here… Sakura-chan! You here?"

"Upstairs, Naruto!" Came Sakura's vouce from upstairs.

"Sakura, there's someone I want you to meet. Someone VERY special."

"Be down in a minute!"

"So, let me get this straight… you're married to a Hyuuga princess, the oldest daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage, one of Orochimaru's past students, an ex-Kiri Nuke-nin, and the girl that was supposed to inherit the Haruno name. Heh, you've done good, Son."

Just wait until Sakura gets down here. We have a surprise for you."

And as if on cue, Sakura started walking down the steps and met Naruto and Minato at the base of the staircase. She had matured into a beauty in the past 3 years. Her hair was still short, but her irises had taken on a more purer green color, so it looked as if she really did have emerald eyes. Her rack now measured out at a CC-cup and she was now about an inch or two shorter than Naruto. Her new attire consisted of a dark red sleeveless muscle shirt that stopped about two and a half inches above her belly button and which hugged her curves perfectly, a black combat skirt that stopped about knee height, steel mesh on both of her elbows, a steel mesh piece on her left knee, ANBU sandals, and her Hitai-ate sat atop her head (Like it is in Shippuden). On her waist was a downsized utility belt that instead of having multiple pouches, it only had a few. Her gloves sat in one of the pouches, as did her kunai and shuriken. A couple of scrolls sat on either side of her belt. The only thing missing was her sword.

Upon seeing Minato, she froze much like Naruto did.

"N-Naruto-kun, is that a—."

"Ghost? No."

"Then is it a—."

"Genjutsu? No."

"Is he—."

"Real? Yes. Sakura-chan, I'd like you to meet my father and our Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."

"I-It's an incredible honor to meet you, Hokage-sama!" Said our sixteen-year-old pinkette as she bowed.

"Please, don't bow. And if anything, it's an honor to meet YOU, Sakura-san. Now, Naruto said something about a surprise… what exactly is this surprise?" Asked the older Namikaze.

"Well… no doubt you're heard from Shinigami that I am a half-demon and a Demon King… what he didn't tell you is that I have chosen my Queen… that Queen is Sakura. Sakura-chan, if you would…"

Getting Naruto's message, Sakura pulled back the collar of her muscle shirt so that her neck was showing. There sat an image, the Kanji for Demon.

"With me marking her as my Queen, she gained some advantages… most prominent of which is her being a half-demon like me. She's gained all of the powers of a demon and has mastered them all, like me."

"Impressive. I imagine that of both of you were to fight together…" Began Minato.

"We'd be damn hard to beat if we fought on the battlefield together." Naruto finished for his dad.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you go show your dad around the Compound?" Asked Sakura.

"No need, I'm quite familiar with it myself."

"No, I've added a few rooms downstairs. I think it's best if I show you." Said Naruto.

"Alright, then. Lead on." Minato said, now intrigued.

Naruto led his dad all the way down to the Vault Room, where Minato saw a door that wasn't there while he was alive. Walking up to the door, Naruto bit his right thumb and swiped some blood across the doorknob. The knob flashed red a few times before settling down once more. Naruto then opened the door.

"Blood Seals are a wonderful thing." Naruto mused before walking into the room. Inside the room was piles and piles of paperwork, books, scrolls and blueprints that sat atop multiple desks. At the far end of the room there was what looked like a laboratory, judging from all of the vials of liquid and even more paperwork that was atop the tables. There were also shelves that contained even more vials of labeled liquid, minerals, metals, and one glass jar that was filled with a liquid that was preserving something… that something was the eyes of Nagato.

"Impressive set-up you got in here, Naruto. Very Orochimaru-like." Said Minato.

"Becoming a scientist was the only thing that snake inspired me to do. I convinced Takedo to allow me access to Orochimaru's records, and I must say… he was an evil son of a bitch, but he was a genius when it came to genetics, cell structures, metallurgy, Juinjutsu (Cursed Seal Techniques), Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) and Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques). I've learned loads both from his research, and from the Fuin no Sho (Scroll of Seals)."

"Just how much have you learned, exactly?"

"I'm about half-way through the Fuin no Sho and I've gone through all of Orochimaru's research and have improved on most of his designs and ideas. I've even learned about our clan and what we were known for. The Namikaze were natural warriors, we were naturally resistant to disease, we were excellent metallurgists, swordsmiths and blacksmiths, and we were known for our base instinct to fight. War was in our blood and we lived it. We were good at it, we enjoyed it, and we made some of the best assassins and killers the world had ever known. Couple that with our legendary steel, then you have yourself a damn good warrior."

"So, you've mastered the art of making Namikaze steel?"

"I've not just mastered it, I've perfected it. I've actually already made a new katana. I've combined Chakra Steel and the steel found in Orochimaru's Kusanagi to make an almost unbreakable and durable katana that can effectively channel either my Raiton Chakra or my Fuuton Chakra."

"Can I see it?"

Nodding, Naruto reached up and unsheathed his katana from his back. It was definitely a beauty. Its hilt was wrapped in white silk and it had black ray skin under the wrapping. The guard was black and was circular with the image of a dragon etced into it. The sheathe was black as well, with the carving of a dragon on one side, and a carving of a wolf on the other. The blade was of an excellent quality and it seemed to vibrate in Naruto's grasp.

"Sadly, I can't let you hold it, because it's a type of 'living weapon'. It will only allow me to use it an no one else."

"What are its properties?"

"It enjoys battle almost as much as I do. It's sharp enough that I can cut through almost anything, it weighs as much as a regular katana to me, but should someone else try to pick it up, it shall feel like trying to pick up a mountain and it shall give the person an electric shock should they persist. One of it's abilities is that if I swing it at a distant target, or just swing it altogether, while focusing some Chakra, it will shoot out a very sharp, very precise, arc of pure energy that can be very hard to track with normal processing speed. This arc of energy is so fast and so sharp that I can cut something without the actual blade ever touching the object. And it has a name. I call it the Akuma no Tsurugi… the Devil's Blade. (Someone tell me if that translation is right, please.)"

"Most impressive, Naruto. You really ARE a master of the Namikaze arts."

Before Naruto could even say 'thanks', Sakura ran in.

"Naruto-kun, Takedo needs to see you urgently." Said our pinkette.

And without another word spoken, Naruto dropped into the Hiraishin, headed for the Hokage's Office.

"You needed to see me urgently, cousin?" Asked Naruto as he walked in.

"Yeah… Naruto, I have good news… we've found him."

"K-Kanno? You found him?"

"After three years of searching, yes. And I want you to head up the operation personally."

"Gladly…" Naruto said with a devilish smirk.

**AN: Finally, Chapter 11 is done. Again, writer's block is a bitch and I hate it with a burning passion. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I really am. But, now that I'm back in the groove, I should have chapters up much faster. And sorry about putting The Road to True Peace on hiatus, but it has to be done, both for my sake, and the fic's quality sake. Anyway, you know the drill. Rate, review, favorite, comment. I REALLY need some feedback on this one, so tell me what your favorite part of this fic has been up to this point, what I can improve on, or what you would possibly like to see happen. Thanks to all who take the time to review, and, again, sorry for the wait. ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Today, ladies and gents, I bring with me Chapter 12! I must say I was quite proud of Chapter 11, despite having to kill off one of my favorite Naruto Girls. But, alas, it was for the story's sake. RIP, Yuuhi Kurenai, you will be missed… anyway, Chapter 12 is here for your enjoyment, and I? I am but a servant of my reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, because he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned Naruto, we'd get to see Kakashi's face.**

Chapter 12: A Test of Measure

Naruto arrived back at the Namikaze Compound in a fit of anticipation. Anticipation of finally getting to face his not-so-mortal enemy. But, of course, our favorite blonde didn't know that Kanno was also a half-demon, but that was beside the point. Once he got to his study, he walked to the wall that was opposite of the door and pushed slightly on it. The wall slid open, revealing a hidden armory that was very well stocked. Inside was armor and weapons, all of Namikaze make, and some of his own make. He dropped all of his ANBU equipment and took what he needed, which consisted of two shuriken holsters that held Namikaze Steel shuriken, two hip pouches, which he filled with explosive tags, Hiraishin kunai, steel thread and a few scrolls. He also took a Namikaze Steel tanto. What he took out next would remain a wonder to the people who saw it. It was a type of steel chest plate, but was flexible, it could cover all of someone's chest, it was mid-sleeved, it was dark gray in color,it looked like regular clothing and was form fitting. Naruto would later call it Miracle Armor. Pulling no stops, Naruto also took some Namikaze Steel armguards, shinguards, and his modified Jounin Flak Jacket. He modified it to fit a couple of Namikaze Steel plates over the vital areas. His steel toed boots, Namikaze Steel mesh for his chest, and for his lower half, and a few scrolls completed his collection of things he would go into battle with.

The complex layers were designed by Naruto himself to provide maximum protection for minimal weight and movement restriction. First, he put on the Namikaze Steel mesh, then some Jounin combat/cargo pants, colored black, the shin guards, then his Miracle armor, his modified Jounin Flak Jacket, then his armguards. He put the shuriken holsters in their proper places, as well as the two hip pouches, then he hooked on a utility belt that was pre-prepared with everything he needed. The Devil's Blade was then hooked into position on his left side, then his tanto was hooked to his lower back, and finally he slipped on his old Haori and tightened his Hitai-ate.

"Sakura, get ready for a mission! We're going after Kanno!" Yelled Naruto to downstairs.

"Finally! Just give me a few minutes!"

"Take your time! I'm going to recruit our team!"

After saying what needed to be said, Naruto used Shunshin to appear in front of the Nara Clan Estate. Still remembering his manners through everything that was going through his head, Naruto knocked a few times. Shikamaru opened the door lazily.

"Ehh? Naruto? What do you need?" Asked Shikamaru after a yawn.

"Shika, I need you to help me with a mission. Takedo has given me command of this one and I think you'd be a fine addition to the team."

"What's the mission?"

"We're going after Kanno. Search and destroy."

"How troublesome… alright, count me in."

"Good. Meet me at the gates when you're ready. I still have a few more people I need to recruit."

Naruto again dropped into a Shunshin, headed for the Hyuuga Estate. Dropping out of the Shunshin at their front door, Naruto didn't even have to knock because one Hinata Hyuuga-Namikaze opened the door for him. Right now, she had on civilian clothes, but she was still a knockout of a Kunoichi nonetheless.

"You need me, Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

"I do. Takedo has given me a mission and I need a team I can trust. We're going after Kanno and I've already gotten Sakura and Shikamaru in on this. We'll need the Byakugan and I just so happen to have a bombshell wife that's a master of the Byakugan. You want in?"

"Definitely. Meet you at the gates after you've formed the team?"

"You read my mind, Hime (Princess)." Naruto said and pulled Hinata in for a kiss. The two would stay lip locked for about three minutes before both pulled away for air.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you more, Hime."

"Just get back to recruiting the team, baka."

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto said jokingly as he dropped into another Shunshin, this time headed for the training field, looking for one of his oldest friends. As expected, he saw Lee trying to kill an innocent training post.

"Lee!' Yelled Naruto, to catch Lee's attention.

"Naruto-kun? It is so nice to see you on this youthful day!"

"Lee, would you be interested in accompanying me on a mission Iv'e been given charge of?"

"Absolutely! Anything to help my Eternal Rival! This shall be a truly youthful mission!"

"Uhh, Lee… you're hair is on fire again…" Said Naruto, not sure if this was the 'Genjutsu of Youthfulness' that was Gai and Lee's specialty or not.

"Gai-sensei! We shall make you proud!" Yelled Lee to the high heavens as a tsunami erupted behind him.

Now sure this was the Genjutsu, Naruto shook his head and disappeared before Lee could pull the Nice Guy Pose.

"_Just one more person should do it… and I know just who to pick…"_ Thought our half-demon hero as he dropped into another Shunshin, headed for the Yamanaka Hana (Yamanaka Flowers). Once there, Naruto walked in and saw Ino behind the counter.

"Hey, Ino." Naruto said, stepping up to the counter.

"Ah, Naruto. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, I need a team for this mission that I've been put in charge of…"

"And you need me on that team? Of course you have my aid."

"Thanks, Ino. The rest of the team should be ready and at the gates now, so I'll just wait around here for you to get ready."

"Alright, I'll only be a minute." Said Ino as she walked into the back of the shop. A few minutes later she came back with her normal equipment and a Jounin Flak Jacket on. (Like she looks in Shippuden, plus a Flak Jacket). Nodding in approval, the two blondes left to go to the gates.

The walk was spent in small talk between friends, as well as other topics such as training, past missions they had been on, and the graduating Academy students that would be coming up in a few weeks. But once they got to the gates, Naruto went into 'Commander' mode. He took in his team's appearance.

Sakura really didn't change, save for a katana tied to her side. She had gotten rid of her old one in favor of Naruto's old katana. He had given it to her in hopes that it would serve her as well as it had served him. She also had a look in her eye… it was the look of a predator. Such a look was common in ex-ANBU like Sakura and Naruto.

Shikamaru looked like any other Jounin, except for the placement of his Hitai-ate and a pouch that held his Chakra Blades. Asuma had tracked down a pair for Shikamaru when he made Jounin, and Shikamaru was just as good with them as Asuma.

Hinata had changed the most. She had on a mid-sleeved Namikaze Steel mesh that was tight on her frame, a gray mid-sleeved Jounin combat top, wrappings around her wrists hands (Like Lee always has), dark gray cargo pants that had a black apron tied around her waist (Like Neji's apron in Shippuden), black Shinobi sandals, Namikaze Steel armguards and a Jounin Flak Jacket. Around her neck sat a crystal necklace that was eerily familiar to the Shodaime's Necklace, that and it matched Naruto's necklace, but his was red and not the blue-green color Hinata's was. Her hair was now shoulder length and her rack was easily a D-cup.

Lee's appearance didn't change much, except for a Jounin Flak Jacket over his green spandex suit. Also, in his backpack, he had five foot-long solid steel poles that could attach together to form a staff. Each pole was a good fifty pounds each (Like he has in Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom).

All in all, he had a Jounin team that looked ready to kill. Stepping to the front of the now formed line, Naruto addressed his team.

"Alright. Here's the situation. Hokage-sama has informed me that we have located a Kumo Nuke-nin that has evaded them for some time yet. His name is Kanno and he's the ex-ANBU Commander of Kumo. He's extremely dangerous, I should know because I have ran into him on several occasions in the past."

"Why are we going after a Kumo Nuke-nin? It should be their job to humt him, not ours." Said Lee.

"Normally, you'd be right. But this man is responsible for Sasuke's death. I don't think this information got spread around all of those years ago, as the only people who knew all of the details were Sakura-chan, Haku-chan, Zabuza-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sandaime-sama, and I. That's why we're after him. He's responsible for a Konoha-nin's death, and multiple acts of terrorism. When – and if – we run into him, let me handle him. There's no sense in any of you throwing your lives away for a fight that isn't yours."

"Oh, no you don't! Sasuke was my teammate as well, and there's no way I'd let my own husband fight alone. It'd be a cold day in Hell when I let that happen." Said Sakura.

"She's right, Naruto-kun. We're a team and we all here are best friends and a part of the Konoha Shinobi Force. Your enemy is our enemy as well." Lee said, striking the Nice Guy Pose.

"Lee is right, Naruto. You don't have to fight him alone. We'll proudly fight beside you when the time comes." Said Ino.

"I know you all will, but, please, leave Kanno to me. I am the only one who has a chance at killing him." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, listen. You don't have to carry this burden alone. Let us help you. That's what a team is for." Said Shikamaru.

"I know, Shika… I know. But this fight is different. I'm bound by honor, by blood, and by a pact that I made… with the Shinigami himself."

"_Here it comes…"_ Sakura thought through the gasps of Shikamaru, Ino and Lee.

"I summoned the Shinigami through an ability my Onigan grants me. I made a pact with him saying I'd give him Kanno's soul in exchange… in exchange for the rest of Kurama's Chakra. He agreed and I got the rest of the Chakra that I needed for a fusion process. With the addition of Kurama's Yin Chakra, the fusion was completed, turning me into a half-demon… and the new Kyuubi. So, Ino… now you're right. I AM the Kyuubi."

"So what?" Said Ino, surprising everyone there.

"I made the mistake of discriminating you at one point, Naruto. But the day after I said all of those horrible things, you saved my life. Not only that, but you still considered me a friend. Now, three years later, we're thick as thieves and I wouldn't want to ruin what we have, or forget all of the memories we made together the past three years. You're like a brother to me, Naruto-kun. And I don't care if you're they Kyuubi, the Hachibi, or the Shinigami himself. You are my friend." Finished Ino, with a smile on her face.

"She's right, Naruto. No one here cares if you're the Kyuubi. We're all your best friends and we'd follow you to the gates of Hell and back." Said Shikamaru, enticing smiles from everyone else.

"Everyone… you… thank you all." Said Naruto happily.

"Now, shall we, Naruto-kun?" Asked Sakura, motioning to the gates.

"Hai. Let's go, everyone! To Umi no Kuni! (Land of the Sea)"

"Wait, Naruto!" Came the voice of Takedo.

"Huh? Hokage-sama? Was there something else?" Asked Naruto.

"I think you forgot something."

Noticing the large scroll Takedo had, Naruto's world lit up.

"Y-You mean… you're gonna let me use it?"

"Hai… you're gonna need Sage Mode in this fight. But this is going to be one of the only times I let you fight at a hundred percent." Said the Godaime as he handed Naruto the Kage Bunshin Summoning Scroll, to which Naruto strapped it on and let it rest against his lower back.

"Thank you, Takedo… and, should I not…" Began Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything. Just make sure that you DO make it."

Nodding and embracing his older cousin in a hug, Naruto and Takedo said their goodbyes and parted ways.

**(Umi no Kuni: Four Days Later)**

We pick up the story in one of Orochimaru's old hideouts on Mother Island, in Umi no Kuni. We find a girl about Naruto's age walking through the maze-like hallways and ending up in a large, spaceous room that had a black throne in the middle of it. Upon the throne sat Kanno, who sat there with an evil smile on his face. He directed his attention to the girl once she kneeled in front of the throne.

"Kanno-sama, it seems that you were right… Naruto has indeed tracked us down. He has come here with a team consisting of Sakura Haruno-Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga-Namikaze, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka." Said the girl.

"Well, let's not keep my great-grandson waiting… lure him deeper into the surrounding forest, then I'll spring my trap. Also, mobilize the Numbers, to entertain Naruto's friends. And you're coming with me, Zero. I think Naruto would want a reunion after all this time."

"Hai, Kanno-sama." The now identified Zero said.

**(Umi no Kuni: Two Miles South)**

"I can smell that evil son of a bitch… we're getting close." Said Naruto as he and his team were jumping through the trees.

"Then let's not get ahead of ourselves. We're deep behind enemy lines. For all we know there could be traps everywhere around us." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh, I assure you, we don't need traps while Kanno-sama is here." Came the voice of a woman.

Naruto and his team stopped to see a girl that was most likely Temari's age. She looked like she got her fashion sense from Anko, considering she was wearing almost the same thing, plus a longer skirt and the coat was black. She had dirty blonde hair and piercing red eyes.

"And just who the fuck are you?" Asked Naruto.

"You can call me Four. I am one of Kanno-sama's most trusted agents. And right now, my job is to kill you all!" Yelled Four as she went straight for Naruto, who dropped into a Kenjutsu stance in return. But before he could attack, Shikamaru blocked her and pushed her back.

"Naruto, you go on ahead. I'll take care of this." Said the cloud watching Jounin.

"Be careful, Shika. I can sense that she's strong." Were Naruto's parting words as he and the rest of the team pushed on ahead.

"Tch… so troublesome. I always have to fight a woman… Kami must hate me." Shikamaru mused aloud.

"Hah! This woman will be the end of you, if you don't keep your guard up!" Four yelled as she again charged.

Shikamaru kept the bored look on his face as he weaved through her attacks one behind the other, not getting hit once. Letting out a yell of anger, Four came around for a right hook, but Shikamaru caught her fist and smirked triumphantly.

"Kagemane no Jutsu… (Shadow Imitation Technique) successful." Said Shikamaru.

"The… fuck is this? I can't move!"

"This… is checkmate for you. Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu. (Shadow-Neck Binding Technique.)

Just as the words escaped Shikamaru's mouth, his shadow snaked its way up to Four's neck, then began to tighten it's grip.

"No… I'm too powerful for this! I am one of Kanno-sama's favorites!" Yelled Four as her willpower alone began to push back Shikamaru's shadow. Shikamaru was about to push it back up when the shadow disappeared altogether. His eyes widened as he received a powerful punch from Four that sent him flying back into a tree spine first.

"This… might be more troublesome than I first believed…" Muttered the Nara strategist as he pushed himself up and dropped into a fighting pose.

**(With Naruto and his team)**

"Naruto-kun, I see an underground complex to the north of us." Said Hinata, who was using her Byakugan to scout out the terrain.

"Very good. We move toward that complex. Kanno is bound to be inside." Said the blonde Team Captain as he stood up and was about to push on, but two Chakra signatures stopped him.

"You two, up in the trees! I can sense you, so come out!" Yelled Naruto.

"Aww, he found us out. Oh well, let's make ourselves known." Came the voice of a girl as she and a man jumped out of the tree they were hiding in.

The girl was about Anko's age, and the man was a little older than Naruto. The girl had on a standard Iwa Jounin uniform and the man had on a standard Suna Jounin uniform. Both had on porcelain masks.

"And who are you two?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Two." The girl said.

"And I am Three." The man said.

"You're wrong… both of you are DEAD!" Naruto yelled as he started to charge at the duo, but was stopped by Lee and Ino.

"Let us handle these two, Naruto-kun." Ino said.

"You go on ahead and find Kanno. Leave these two to us." Lee said, giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"Goddamn it… alright. But you two better be careful… these two are more powerful that the bitch we left Shikamaru to fight."

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. We got this." Lee said, never wavering in his confidence.

Nodding, Naruto and what remained of his team disappeared, leaving Ino and Lee to deal with the duo.

"I will give you two one chance to run away. After that, I can't ensure that you two will live…" Lee said, letting the threat linger.

"You Konoha punks are nothing to us. You're trash compared to us and Kanno-sama." Two said.

"We could say the same about you. You two can't hold a candle to Naruto-kun. Neither can that piece of shit Kanno as a matter of fact." Ino said, with venom in each word.

"We won't allow you to talk about Kanno-sama that way!" Three yelled as he charged at the Konoha duo, but was met with a kick to the face from Lee. The kick damn near snapped Three's neck and sent him flying through four trees and spine first into a boulder.

"Three!' Two yelled in concern from her comrade, but kept her Shinobi composure. Those few seconds was all Ino needed, though. She had used the Moguragakure no Jutsu (Hiding Like a Mole Technique) to hide herself underground and tunneled herself right under where Two was standing. Ino took her chance and charged her hands with the Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) and grabbed two by the ankles, cutting her Achilles tendons in the process, then proceeded to pull her underground, just leaving her head above ground, thus using the Doton: Shunju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique).

All Two could do was yell and curse in hatred for Ino.

"Hah! This is waaay to easy!" Said Ino.

"Something's off… the three that we have met claimed to be Kanno's best soldiers and his favorites. Yet we've just taken down two of them, the two that Naruto-kun said was more powerful than the one we let Shikamaru fight. Either we outclass them completely, or they're just toying with us." Lee said, just as there was an explosion coming from Shikamaru's side of the fence, followed by static on their earpieces.

"Shikamaru? This is Ino, what the hell happened over there?" Ino asked over the radio.

"I'm still fighting this bitch over here. She activated what looked to be a Juin (Cursed Seal) and now my ass is on the run. There seem to be four more like her, so if you get into a fight with one of them, do NOT engage them in a heads-up fight. It's suicide to try, trust me." Came Shikamaru's voice over the radio.

"Lee and I are fighting two people that called themselves Three and Two…"

"Then fucking RUN! This Four person alone is too much for me. And if you're fighting Three and Two… just… run away. At least until I can find a weakness in these monsters. Shikamaru out."

Immediately after Shikamaru cut his conversation with Ino, a deep rumbling was coming from both Three and Two, who's bodies got engulfed in a vile dark purple Chakra.

"This must be the Juin Shikamaru was talking about…" Muttered Ino.

"Then this shall be a challenge worth my time." Lee said confidently as he took the poles out of his backpack and attached them together, then took off his weights and set them to the side. Two burst out of the ground and had black markings all around her body (Like Sasuke's Cursed Seal). Three came stumbling out of the forest, cracking his neck as he did so. He also had the black marks.

"These two are actually powerful, Two." Said Three.

"Yeah… this should be fun." Said Two.

**(With Naruto and Sakura)**

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun… Hinata can handle that guy we left her to fight." Said Sakura reassuringly.

"But you heard what that man called himself… he called himself One. Put the pieces together, Sakura-chan. Shikamaru is fighting Four, Ino and Lee are fighting Three and Two, and Hinata is fighting One. Each person we ran across was more powerful than the last. And judging from that explosion we heard earlier, plus the evil Chakra I sensed back there, I think that each one of these four people has a Juin. As it stands, they need…"

"They need to fight it out themselves. I have confidence in them. Do you, Naruto-kun? They all have unique strengths and they all have heart. They all have trained their hearts out over the years, and this is their moment. Let them have it."

"I… I guess you're right. I need to have faith in my friends. Alright, let's go and find Kanno."

"You won't have to look far, Naruto…" Came the one voice that Naruto hated above all others.

"KANNO! Show youself!" Yelled our blonde ANBU.

"Follow my voice, Naruto-kun. I'm not too far ahead of you." Echoed Kanno's voice.

Just barely keeping his cool, Naruto literally disappeared at speeds faster than even Sakura could track. Surprised at her husband's speed, Sakura shook her head and disappeared also, but on the inside, she was just as angry as Naruto.

Both reappeared in the middle of a ruined temple, and sure enough, Kanno was sitting on one of the ruined stone pillars with his left leg hanging over the edge and his right leg sitting up, with his right elbow sitting on his right knee.

"It's so good to see you again, Naruto-kun. During our last encounter, you so generously relieved me of my left ear. Today I intend to repay you for that." Kanno said evilly.

"No, you won't… because today you meet your end." Naruto said.

"I beg to differ, Naruto. I think someone from your past wants to say hello to you… Zero, you can come out now."

Just the name Zero alone surprised Naruto, for he was sure Kanno's acolytes ended at One. Instantly on guard, Naruto watched as a girl about his age appeared on the pillar to the left of Kanno. She had on a black cloak and the hood was up. She slowly slid the hood down and watched as Naruto's expression changed from anger to a mix of surprise and sadness.

"H-H-Hinare… it… can't be." Naruto said, completely floored.

"She doesn't exist anymore, Naruto… I am Zero now." Hinare said in a monotone voice.

"That's not true! You're still Hinare! You're still my comrade! Come back with us, Hinare-chan! Konoha is still your home!"

"It's futile, Naruto-kun. Hinare doesn't exist anymore. She's mine to command… and this is your test of measure, Naruto-kun. Will you fight me, right here, right now, and finally end our rivalry? Or shall you abandon vengeance in favor of love, and try to save your Hinare-chan?" Asked Kanno mockingly.

All Naruto could do was just stand there, frozen. He had a choice and he knew that whichever he chose, someone would die. He couldn't help but feel powerless in this situation, so he did what he thought was right…

AN: So, what do you guys think? What's Naruto gonna choose? Love over vengeance, or vengeance over love? And what about the Numbers and their fights with Shikamaru, Ino, Lee and Hinata? Will the good guys be able to pull through? Find out next Chapter! P.S. The Numbers are my OC's and have no affiliation with Ichi, Ni, and San from Inheritors of the Will of Fire. ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: The long awaited Chapter 13 is here at last! Am I evil for leaving it off like I did last Chapter? I think not! It's all part of the plan, kiddies. At any rate, we now see what choice Naruto shall make between vengeance and love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, because he belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. If I owned Naruto, then Sasuke would get Log'd every fight that he participates in… trololo, Sasuke. Trololo.**

Chapter 13: The Fights Part One

"Sakura-chan… take care of Hinare. I HAVE to fight Kanno." Naruto said with conviction.

"Hai… you can count on me. But, Naruto-kun… be careful."

"Should anything happen to me, just know that I will always love you… even in death."

"Naruto-kun…"

And that was all that was said between the pinkette and her husband as they embraced and kissed passionately, for that could very well be the last kiss they share together. After the kiss, Naruto rested his forehead on Sakura's.

"Go get her." Was all Naruto said just as Sakura disappeared, reappearing in front of Hinare, now known as Zero. Sakura's punch missed and they both disappeared, going to someplace else that wasn't about to get destroyed.

Kanno casually slid off of the pillar he was sitting on and landed gracefully on his feet a few yards away from Naruto.

"Now, let us begin this dance of death." Said Kanno.

"I've waited a long time for this. You have no idea how much I want to kill you." Replied Naruto.

"Are you sure that you can kill a family member?"

"What nonsense are you spouting now?"

"I am a Namikaze just like you, Naruto… I'm your great-grandfather. AND I am the son of the Shinigami himself."

Deep inside himself, Naruto knew he was right. There was this obscure feeling that was nagging at him, telling him that there was some sort of bond between him and Kanno. Another feeling was telling him that Kanno was a half-demon as well. All in all, Naruto's sixth sense vindicated everything Kanno said.

"Somehow, I believe you. It's funny actually… somehow I always knew. Now, with this revelation, the victory shall be that much sweeter." Spoke Naruto finally.

"That's if your blade is lucky enough to find my heart." Challenged Kanno.

"It's not a question of if… but WHEN!" Naruto yelled, withdrawing his blade and swiping it at Kanno from where he stood. Kanno was about to laugh when he felt a warm sensation coming from his right side. He looked down to see blood pouring out of a cut that was a good two inches deep.

"Damn, I missed…" Naruto mused as he unhooked the large scroll on his back, as it would slow him down.

"Hmm… this is an interesting power, Naruto-kun. What is it? Fuuton?" Asked Kanno, whose curiosity was piqued.

"Stand still and you'll find out soon enough!" Naruto yelled as he swung again, letting one of those arcs of energy rip through the air, headed toward Kanno.

Said person just smirked and held up his right hand, catching the arc. Blood oozed from his hand and fingers as he analyzed the arc closely.

"Hmm, it appears to be made of pure kinetic energy released from your blade. And judging from the shape of this energy, coupled with the fact that it's nearly invisible and very sharp, I'd call this an Arc Slicer." Said Kanno, finishing his analysis as he threw the newly dubbed Arc Slicer away before it cut completely through his hand.

"I commend you for figuring it out. Now, may I assume that it won't hit you anymore because you know its mechanics?" Asked Naruto.

"You can safely assume such, yes. Now, any other tricks up your sleeve?"

"Just one."

What Kanno didn't know was that Naruto had directed the Arc Slicer to turn around. It was now headed on an impact course with Kanno's head. He heard the faint whistling sound of the Arc Slicer coming his way and promptly ducked. Taking this opportunity, Naruto ran towards the Arc Slicer that missed and slid under it. Shortly after, Naruto pushed himself up onto his hands and his right foot met Kanno's face in a springboard upward kick that sent said person flying into the air. Not wanting to diminish the momentum, Naruto sheathed the Devil's Blade, released Kaimon (Gate of Opening) and jumped into the air, right below Kanno. Thinking Naruto was going to use Omote Renge (Front Lotus), Kanno readied himself for such an attack… but it never came.

Naruto, changing things up, weaved the Tiger handseal and inhaled some air.

"_Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!_ (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)_"_ Our blonde hero thought as he let loose his Katon into Kanno's back.

With a scream of pain, Kanno rode the Gouryuuka no Jutsu way into the sky while Naruto simply just landed on his feet.

"Enjoy the fall back to earth, bitch!" Naruto yelled up to Kanno, who was disappearing in the distance.

**(Shikamaru's fight)**

Our Nara strategist was hiding behind a tree from Four, who was now stalking the forest for her prey. He had gotten a few good slices in, thanks to his Chakra Blades, and he had managed to get a modified Chakra-Suppressing Seal on her, and that took most of the edge off of her State One Cursed Form. He had told Ino, Lee and Hinata to use their Chakra-Suppressing Seals if their person had already activated their Juin, and right now he was close to figuring out it's weakness.

"_She's been at this for ten minutes straight… there has to be a limit…"_ Thought Shikamaru as he observed Four. She was slowly stalking her way through the forest, and all the while kept a sadistic grin on her face.

"_C'mon, Shika… think. Strategy, weaknesses, escape routes… anything." _ Our strategist thought as he took up his thinking pose. A few seconds passed by and Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and a grin spread across his face.

He then weaved the handseal that would have made Naruto proud and muttered:

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (Shadow Clone Technique)." And four clones puffed into existence. Knowing what the original was planning, three of the four clones spread out in a triangle formation around Four, who was unaware of their presence. The real Shikamaru and the remaining clone hopped down to directly below the branch Four was standing on and placed four Chakra-Suppressing Seals in a box formation. Nodding to his clone, Shikamaru then made his way to above Four's location. At just about that time, his clones weaved the same handseals and let their Jutsu fly.

Four found herself caught up in the Katon: Haisekishou (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning), and, not wanting to get burned alive, she jumped up, to which she met Shikamaru's downward axe kick to the face. She got sent flying downward to where Shikamaru's other clone was, landing right in the middle of the seals. Before she could move, the other clones had come in and had weaved the necessary handseals for the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment barrier. The original Shikamaru had made it into the barrier before it had sprang to life and was now casually smoking a cigarette with his hands in his pockets.

"I gotta admit, that was crafty, Konoha-nin." Four muttered as she spit some blood to the side, then continued. "But what do you hope to accomplish by sealing yourself up in here with me?"

"Because you're no threat to me in here. On each of the corners of this seal there's a Chakra-Suppressing Seal. By my estimates, you didn't have that much time left until your Juin receded. The seals here should suppress the rest of your Juin Chakra, as well as the rest of your regular Chakra. So that would leave you with just Taijutsu to rely on, but that would put you at a disadvantage in and of itself against me. I still have most of my Chakra and I have my Chakra Blades. True that you gave me a few broken ribs and broke my left leg, but I'm still in the fight. You, on the other hand, are at my mercy… and I don't feel like killing you yet, so I suggest you tell me everything you know about Kanno and his operations."

"I'm not telling you shit! And you have underestimated me yet again! You are nothing to me but a…" Four began, but got cut off when she coughed up some blood and her Juin receded. She was about to fall back, but Shikamaru caught her mid-fall. He was surprised when he saw her eyes change color from red to a medium green color.

'_Kanno must have influence over her, and judging from her eyes changing color, either Naruto's giving Kanno the beating of his life, or she's fighting the influence… maybe, just maybe, she can be saved. And if not… I'm prepared.'_ Thought Shikamaru as he looked on at the girl in his arms. She finally stirred and opened her eyes, her first sight being Shikamaru looking down on her.

"Y-You… take pity in me, don't you, Konoha-nin?" Four asked weakly.

"Call me Shikamaru, and yes, I do. You serve under someone who's forced his influence on you. That's not what a leader would do. And that's not the work of a sane person. You… you're too beautiful to be serving under this bastard, if I may be so bold."

"You… remind me of my dead boyfriend. He was an awful lot like you. Analytical, strong, handsome… but he was naïve. And that naïveté got him killed. I mourned him for a long time. I lived under the façade that I had gotten over him, when in reality, I was dying on the inside each day since his death… then Kanno-sama comes along and gives me a purpose again. Kanno-sama… he… he promised that he would bring my boyfriend back from the dead if I served as his Number Four. It's been four years and I'm still waiting for him to fulfill his promise."

"I… I'm sorry to hear that. But, I have bad news. Kanno never intended to bring him back. He just wanted to use you as a tool, and he still does. Should you have died for whatever reason, he would have replaced you faster than you could blink, because that's what Kanno is… he's a monster that has no soul. He's a husk of a former man that exists no longer. He intends to use you and the rest of your comrades as diversions so he can deal with my Team Captain."

"I don't care…"

"You might not care if you live or die, but I do. I believe that you are worth something more than the dirt beneath your feet. I believe it so wholeheartedly that I have purposefully left myself open for a fatal hit. Yet, at no point during our conversation did you draw a kunai on me. That shows that you aren't willing to fight anymore. And your eyes changing color means that you are resisting Kanno's influence over you. And, knowing all of this, it leads me to believe that you, yourself, DO care about whether you live or die… but you don't want to show the helpless side of you, no. You're too strong for that, at least you think you are. Right now, all you want to do is curl up in a ball to shield yourself from my words, because they are hitting every mark… am I right?"

"I…"

"You don't have to fight anymore. Not while I live and breathe. This I promise you."

That one statement hit it's mark and Four's floodgates opened. She buried her face into Shikamaru's chest and let the tears flow. Both stayed like they were for a good ten minutes, and, not feeling threatened anymore, Shikamaru dispelled his clones, thus dispelling the barrier around them.

"Shikamaru… I… I want out." Four muttered.

Knowing what she meant, Shikamaru nodded and helped her to her feet.

"So, do you have an actual name?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai… my name is Katsuga. Abumi Katsuga."

"Abumi… your brother was Zaku wasn't he?"

"Hai… how did you know?"

"He participated in the Chuunin Exams in Konoha three years ago and that was where he died."

"How do you know?"

"I was the one who discovered his body, along with his teammates."

"Did… did you give him a proper burial?"

"As proper as I could make it considering I could have died at any time."

"I understand… at least now I know my little brother's fate."

Nodding at his new charge, Shikamaru then heard some static in his earpiece. Nodding a few times, he then spoke up.

"That was my sensei, Asuma Sarutobi. He said he's on the way with a back-up squad. They should be arriving shortly. Looks like you'll be out of here soon enough, Katsuga."

"What about your other comrades? And your Team Captain?"

"Naruto won't need back-up, neither will Hinata. But Ino and Lee… I hope they're doing alright."

**(With Ino and Lee)**

Ino had just barely blocked a kunai swipe from Two with her own, and got a heel kick to the gut that sent her flying eight feet back. After sliding to a hault, she took a knee and coughed up a lot of blood. She was in rough shape. She had a cut running across her right cheek, multiple cuts along her arms and legs, a black eye, a few broken ribs and the cartilage in her left knee had been all but destroyed. Her clothes were in no better shape. Her Flak Jacket had been torn to shreds, as was her top. All that was keeping her rack from being exposed was the steel mesh she had on. Her skirt was also slightly ripped. She took in a deep breath and wiped the excess blood off of the corners of her mouth, then settled into a battle stance.

Lee had gotten in one good hit on Three that managed to fracture his jaw, then used his momentum to ram one of the blunt ends of his steel staff into Three's gut, then brought the other end around and hit three on the base of the skull, knocking him to the ground and giving him time to regroup with Ino, standing back-to-back with her. He was in slightly better condition, as he still had his Flak Jacket, but had multiple brouses all around his body and one cut on his chin.

"Ino-chan, are you alright?" Asked Lee.

"I'm at my limit, Lee-kun. She's too strong for me."

"Alright… Two's the powerhouse here, and Three's the follower. Both are strong, but Three less so than Two. Though it is against my policy to hit a woman, I shall make an exception this one time, because this particular woman has hurt my Springtime Flower."

"Lee-kun… not here… not now."

"We switch in 3… 2… 1… NOW!"

Both Konoha Jounin spun around each other, both intent on fighting to their last breath against a foe truly worthy of their time.

**AN: One fight is done! Next up: Ino and Lee Vs. Two and Three! How will the Konoha duo be able to beat the powerhouse duo that is Two and Three? Find out next Chapter! Also, I have a new poll up, concerning Shikamaru and Katsuga. Check it out if you want to vote. ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So here I am again with Chapter 14. We shall find out today whether Ino and Lee can push through the monstrous duo that is Three and Two. Also, only two people have voted on the poll so far, and I thank the two individuals who did. But, let's kick things up a notch! Vote and review I beg of you all. Now… Are you ready guys? Let's party! HERE WE GO! (Failed Date Masamune impression…)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, because he belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. I do own my OC's, so ask me if you want to use them for anything.**

Chapter 14: The Fights Part Two

"Son of a bitch! They switched!" Yelled Two just as her face was met with Lee's staff. She got sent flying back about four feet until Lee was upon her again. Strike after bone-shattering strike met their marks, completely crippling Two by the time Lee made it to hit one hundred. All in the course of 45 seconds, Lee had completely shattered Two's skeletal structure into tiny pieces… literally. But before Lee could bask in victory, the sound of bones popping back into place and muscles repairing themselves filled the air. And the ghastly sight of Two slowly standing up against the protests of her still shattered skeleton chilled Lee to the core. Finally, Two's gaze met Lee's, and her blank stare chilled Lee even more. It appeared that the light did indeed leave her eyes, and that she was indeed dead… yet she was still standing, and smiling on top of everything. All Lee could say was:

"What… the HELL are you?"

"I… am hell on this fucking earth." Was Two's response as all of her bones seemed to reset themselves just as she began her charge. Lee, thinking quickly on his feet, was able to dodge two wild haymakers from Two and was able to send one of the blunt ends of his staff straight into her gut, which did absolutely nothing. Instead, he found himself doing the limbo to dodge a kunai swipe from Two. Continuing to fall backwards from the limbo, he did a back flip and succeeded on connecting with a kick to Two's face in the process.

"Looks like I'll have to step it up if I want to beat this one…" Lee said, slightly amused that he was fighting a zombie of sorts. Getting into position, he released Seimon (Gate of Life) and continued the fight.

Ino managed to hobble out of the way of a downward punch from Three and brought her kunai around for a straight shot to his throat, but Three ducked out of the way and sent a hard kick towards Ino. Knowing what she was about to do would hurt a lot, she steeled herself for the pain and caught the kick, if only barely. She winced when she heard a few of her previously cracked ribs break, and winced even more when she felt one or two of them rip into her left lung. But she pushed through the pain and slammed her kunai down into Three's kneecap and twisted it sharply, then, knowing she hit in between the bones, she lifted the edge of the kunai slightly, effectively breaking three's leg as well as leaving a nasty stab wound there as well. She jumped away just as Three yelled in pain and anger and sent a wild haymaker towards her head, which missed by feet.

"Damn you, Konoha whore!" Three yelled in frustration.

"This is the battlefield! Don't like it? Then go back to sucking Kanno's dick!" Yelled Ino in frustration matching Three's. She knew she was almost done in. That was telegraphed to her by that last kick. She knew that she had a punctured lung and three, possibly four more of her ribs had been broken. But she couldn't stop now. Too much was riding on this fight. If she won, then she could get to go back home, and if she lost, well, one she would be dead, and two, Naruto would have to deal with Kanno and one of his pawns. No, she would not let her 'brother' down. She would not let Lee down. She would win this fight, even at the cost of her life. But what technique could she use to finish the job? She had enough Chakra left for one more Ninjutsu, and she wanted to make sure she used that last bit of Chakra for the fatal blow.

So, Ino began listing all the Ninjutsu she knew, most of which were designed to supplement her abilities as a Medical-nin, hide herself, or distract her opponents… none of which would be useful to her at this point. Then, it hit her. She thought back to a training session between her and Naruto. He had promised her he would teach her a technique that could save her life one day.

**(Flashback: Konoha Training Grounds – One year ago)**

After one last failed punch, Ino was sent flying back straight on her ass once again by her 'brother' of sorts.

"Is this the results of Tsunade-baachan's training? Oh, I will most definitely have a talk with her after this." Naruto taunted to his surrogate sister.

It was ludicrous to her that the dead last of their time in the Academy had blossomed into a full-fledged ANBU Captain, as well as the Hokage's right hand. Naruto used to be a mystery to her, but spending time with him over the past few weeks had been enlightening. He was nothing more than a man that had an ambition, an ambition that Ino knew well from her talks with Sakura. But that ambition served his natural potential, plus the help he had gotten from the Kyuubi. That day left a sour taste in Ino's mouth. She was sorry it happened and she wanted to for get it. Which is one of the reasons she was training with Naruto at this moment. The other reason was that she wanted to get stronger, even though she was now a Jounin, but as a wise Shinobi once said "A Shinobi never stops learning". So, now smiling, Ino shot back.

"No, it's that you're so strong, Naruto."

"Hah! You should see me on my best day if you think I'm strong now. Anyway, I have a basic understanding on where you stand… True that you have earned your rank as Jounin, so you must be competent. Your Taijutsu is at mid to high Chuunin, your Ninjutsu is pathetic at best. I'd place it at low Chuunin to be honest. Your Genjutsu is average and your intelligence is commendable. So, in order to bolster your Ninjutsu skill, I am going to teach you not one, but two of my favorite techniques. One will serve you well in battle, as well as triple the rate at which you learn Ninjutsu techniques, and the other is one of my specialties, and is an A-Rank Ninjutsu. BUT, before I teach this technique to you, you first have to do two things."

"And they are?"

"One, you must build up your Chakra reserves to the appropriate level, and two, you must promise me that you will only use this technique when you have no other options."

"It's that powerful?"

"Yes, and I use it almost religiously. That's how much I love this technique."

"Well, don't keep me in the dark! What is it?"

**(Flashback End)**

Ino then stuck her right palm out and started to focus, imagining the shape of the technique in her mind and molding her Chakra in her hand to fit the image. Once that was done, she began the charge towards Three, now retaining the now spherical shape in her hand.

"Bitch! Like I'd let you use THAT of all things!" Three yelled as he threw some kunai and shuriken at Ino, who weaved through most, but caught a kunai to the right thigh and a Shuriken to her right arm. Pushing through the pain, Ino finished forming the sphere of Chakra in her hand just as she was met with a Doryuuheki (Earth-Style Wall) from Three, but that didn't faze her at all. All she did was thrust the sphere of Chakra into the wall, and, after a few seconds, the wall crumbled to the ground, leaving Three vulnerable. About three millimeters from impact, Ino screamed the name of the attack Naruto had taught her to the top of her lungs. Later, she would swear she heard Naruto's voice yelling the name of the attack perfectly in sync with her.

"RASENGAN!" Yelled Ino as Three felt the full fury of the Rasengan hit him square in the chest.

"_Shit! I thought I had more Chakra than this… This last shot… I had to force out Chakra… but it was worth it now, seeing this fucker's face…"_ Thought Ino as she felt a warm sensation fill her gut. She glanced down to see Three had buried a strangely curved blade into her abdomen and she all but lost her breath when he twisted it sharply just as the two of them were separated because of the Rasengan.

Three was sent flying back until he plowed through five trees, one large boulder and got sent flying over the edge of a chasm and into the valley below.

Ino tried to stand, but all she could to was cough up blood and fall onto her back. She could feel the darkness claiming her life, and she accepted it, knowing her job was done, and her enemy defeated. And so, with her last breath, she muttered one thing:

"Naruto…"

Lee was on the ropes against his undead enemy. Every attack he landed had little to no affect. Even the Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus) had no affect on her. On the contrast, Two had slowly, but surely, gained the upper hand. Blocking another punch, Lee took a quick glance over to see how Ino was doing. When he saw her lying on the ground, unmoving, he immediately disengaged to check on his girlfriend.

"Ino-chan! Are you alright?"

No response.

"Ino, come on… get up. I need your help against my opponent."

No response.

"Ino… please. Please, get up." At this point Lee had taken her broken body into his arms… and felt no pulse. As fate would have it, it began to rain. Not a violent thunderstorm, but a relentless downpour, as if the heavens themselves were crying.

His own tears mixed in with the rain, Lee hugged Ino's lifeless body to his own and silently sobbed, thankful the noise of the rain was drowning out the sounds of his sorrow. A monster though Two may be, she was not without honor, so she let her opponent have a time of mourning for his lost comrade, as well as time to mourn hers. She closed her eyes and asked Kami to forgive the souls of her comrade, and Ino's, when they arrive by her side.

Giving Ino one last kiss on the lips, Lee set her body down and stood up, offering a silent prayer of his own before picking up his staff and separating it into two separate sections. And then, above the noise of the rain, Two heard Lee mutter the words that turned her blood to ice.

"Shimon… Kai. (Gate of Death: Release)"

Seemingly nothing happened… until Two felt one of Lee's staffs enter her gut and penetrate all the way through, then the other pierce her heart. She was about to laugh when she felt a burning sensation all throughout her body, then she looked at her right hand. It was smoking, which was VERY unusual for the human body. She took a look into Lee's eyes and all she saw was… nothing. No emotion whatsoever. Still, she was thoroughly impressed.

"Come on, Konoha-nin. Kill me. Kill me again. Obliterate me."

No Response from Lee.

"I told you… kill me. I want to die. This is the closest I have been to death in over fifty years."

That statement did manage to surprise Lee a bit, considering he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. This wasn't my first 'death'. I have 'died' plenty of times. In my time, I have squared off against the Sannin, both the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, Kakuzu of the Akatsuki, and even Tobi and I had a bout at one point… and in each of these fights, I 'died' multiple times, but I never really did die. It's my lust for battle and my determination to find the fight I can finally die in… this is that fight. Now, kill me. Show me the power of the fabled Gate of Death. Let me see the power you hold."

"Before I do… I am Konoha Jounin Rock Lee."

"Former Iwa ANBU, Sadaharu Shiko"

And with that, Lee pulled out his staffs and began to walk away. Two's mystified look was replaced with one of pain. That pain was only momentary, as she was engulfed in midnight blue flames, and as Lee was walking away, he muttered the name of the attack.

"Nighttime Reaper."

And with that, plus a few more steps, Lee collapsed because of his heart imploding from the use of the Gate of Death.

Shortly after, a certain blonde Kunoichi who was lying on the ground could hear the faint voices of people who just arrived.

"Get the Medic-nins up here! We have wounded!" Yelled Minato as he and Obito arrived on the scene, followed by Asuma, Temari, Zabuza, Gai, Shikamaru and Katsuga.

Shikamaru ran up to the barely living Ino and began assessing her injuries.

"Come on, Ino! Hold in! The Medic-nins are on the way!"

Likewise, Gai made his way over to Lee, knowing that the spike of power he felt earlier was from the Eighth Gate. When he felt for a pulse and felt none, he went into what would later be described as a grief-stricken shock.

"M-Minato-sama… Don't bother with Lee…" Gai mumbled.

"Gai… did he…" Began Minato.

"Hai… Nighttime Reaper… Shimon (Gate of Death). He's gone."

"I'm sorry, Gai…" Minato said, walking up behind Gai and putting a hand on his shoulder. When he saw Gai bow his head slightly, Minato did the same, offering a silent prayer for the fallen Jounin.

"Minato-sama… allow me to stay here… you and the rest of the team can go on ahead." Spoke Gai in a shaky voice.

"Hai… Shikamaru, Katsuga, Asuma! You three stay here with Gai. Secure the area and protect the Medical-nins. Obito, Temari and Zabuza are with me!"

Getting confirmations from the people under his command, Minato and his team pushed forward, deeper into Mother Island.

"Lee… I'm sorry. I was too late. Forgive your old Sensei." Gai muttered softly as he closed Lee's eyes for the final time.

Seeing Gai distraught over the loss of his favorite student, Katsuga decided to make a name for herself among her new allies now. She walked up and crouched next to Gai.

"May I?" She asked.

"May you what?" Asked Gai, still on guard against their new charge.

"While I was still under his tutelage, Kanno taught all of the Numbers a technique that only demons or half-demons could perform. It's something like the Kisho Tensei (One's Own Life Reincarnation), but it uses the power of our Juin instead of our life force. Normally when we use this technique, we sacrifice our Juin for the life of whoever we want to be brought back. But I'm an exception to that rule. Though I was the weakest of the Numbers, I had the best control over my Juin, consequentially, I had more Juin Chakra. So, when I use this technique, I'll be sacrificing a good portion of my Juin Chakra, but I won't lose it completely."

"Resulting in Lee being brought back, and you keeping your Juin. It's a win/win situation. We get Lee back and we gain an ally that has a powerful Juin. Can you pull it off?"

"Of course I can. Now, may I?"

Nodding, Gai stepped out of Katsuga's way and looked on as she put her hands on Lee's chest.

Katsuga exhaled slowly as she began focusing her Juin Chakra into her palms. A deep purple Chakra slowly faded into eyesight as Katsuga brought out more of her Juin Chakra. Red lightning started to crackle around her hands, which were now engulfed in purple Chakra. After pushing more than half of her Juin Chakra into her hands, the finally announced the name of the technique.

"Juin Tensei! (Curse Seal Reincarnation)"

The lightning subsided and the Juin Chakra seeped into Lee's body. After a few moments of silence, Lee gasped and started looking around. He saw Gai with a shocked expression on his face and the girl Shikamaru was fighting breathing heavily.

"L-Lee?" Asked Gai.

"Gai-sensei? What happened? How am I alive?"

"Lee… she… she brought you back." Gai said through his tears, which were mixing in with the rain.

"She did? Is she on our side now?"

"Yeah… Shikamaru convinced me to reject Kanno. Minato-sama has said that when we return to Konoha, he would have a talk with the Hokage, to try and convince him to let me in as a Konoha-nin." Said Katsuga.

"Wait… Yondaime-sama is alive as well?" Asked Lee incredulously.

"I'll explain later… what's important is that you're alive again, Lee… and we have our new friend here to thank. Katsuga-san, when it comes time for your judgment, you shall have my voice behind yours, pushing for your induction into the Konoha Shinobi Force." Gai said.

"Mine as well. It's the least I could do to repay you." Lee said.

"Gai-san… Lee-san… thank you." Katsuga said, smiling.

**(With Hinata)**

Hinata found herself once again dodging a swipe from One's katana. They had been at this for an hour and a half, and Hinata had only had two chances at a strike to One's Tenketsu. She had managed to close three, two in his left arm and another near his heart. Dodging yet another swipe, she jumped away and took in One's appearance, trying to find a weak spot.

One was about Kakashi's age, and he wore a standard Kumo Jounin outfit. He had multiple scars around his body and was missing a few teeth. His hair was short, spiky, and was auburn in color. He stood at a good six foot two inches and was quite imposing.

His left arm hung uselessly at his side, because of the Tenketsu strikes Hinata had given him. Still, he smiled a wicked smile.

"I swear, girl… when I'm through with you, that brat you call a husband won't be able to find you body… and that's after I beat you to a pulp and then see just how good a Hyuuga whore can scream. It's been years since I've gotten any, that's how much Kanno-sama works us… so some Hyuuga pussy sounds real good right now."

"Please. You aren't half the man my Naruto-kun is. Ah, speak of the devil." Hinata said.

One was about to say something, but Naruto came flying through the brush and speared One in the side. Both got sent flying through about eight trees and both were stunned.

"Ow, my fucking head… alright, I can safely say Kanno has a monster of a right hook…" Naruto said, trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head. He then noticed he was lying on top of something that was NOT grass. It was then that he realized he and Kanno had fought three miles through the jungle and had ended up in the area that Hinata and One were fighting… and that he had taken One with him through the trees after Kanno's 'monster right hook'. Currently, One was out cold. It had occurred to him that he could kill One right now, but with Kanno on his tail, he couldn't afford a moment's hesitation. So, Naruto jumped into the trees.

"Take it from here, Hina-chan!" Were Naruto's parting words before he disappeared into the forest again.

So, with that, Hinata waited for her opponent to wake up, for it would be dishonorable for her to kill an unconscious opponent… even though he DID threaten to rape her. Still, Hinata had honor and she would not dishonor herself in such a way. Besides, at the speeds Naruto had speared One, plus how many trees they flew through, One was bound to have at least a concussion and a few broken ribs… maybe a punctured lung, were Hinata lucky enough. So, she took cover under the branches of a tree to get out of the rain and began her wait.

**AN: So, how was this chapter, guys? Reviews would be appreciated, as well as more votes on the poll I still have up. Anyway, tell me what you liked, what I can improve on, or what your favorite part of the fic has been up to now. This is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm baaaaack! Sooo sorry it took so long, but my muse had taken a vacation to the Bahamas without me and I was left with no inspiration whatsoever. A big thank you goes out to everyone who has waited patiently and to those who have given my fic a chance. But, I'm back and I intend to finish this one for you all! Now, the long awaited next chapter to Out With the Old In With the New!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, because he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned Naruto, well… I'd do something… (cough) I don't know…**

"Rasengan!" Yelled out favorite blonde hero as he successfully connected with a full-powered Rasengan that hit Kanno square in the gut. Just before sending Kanno spiraling out of control, he slammed another Rasengan into the exact same spot as the first, then exclaimed:

"Rasenrengan (Spiraling Serial Spheres)!"

Rather than flying back, Kanno took it full force and rode out the entirety of the technique with little damage. Once the twin Rasengans had abated, he reveled in Naruto's stunned look before crashing his left knee into Naruto's gut hard, then sent a hard right hook into his face that sent Naruto flying, but his flight had been cut short because of Kanno grabbing the tail of his Haori and bringing him for another hard knee to the gut, then a elbow to the back of the head, which nearly broke Naruto's neck. He clattered to the ground in a dazed heap, and would have attempted to push himself up, but Kanno had planted his boot on the back of Naruto's neck, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"What happened, Naruto-kun? You were more powerful than this a few minutes ago. Surely you're not out of Chakra yet." Taunted Kanno.

'_I just… need… a few more… seconds…'_ Was all Naruto thought as he was trying to bear the increasing pressure on his neck.

"Oh Have I knocked you out? Shame, it really is. Not knocking you out, but that THIS is the extent of your power. I expected more, Naruto-kun. I really did. Now… go and meet your family in the afterlife…"

Kanno would have delivered the final blow, but a shift in the air gave him pause. There was power in the air… and, for the first time in the fight, he went wide eyed and directed his full attention to the boy he was standing on. Big mistake. Two of Naruto's Kage Bunshins came out of nowhere, one hitting Kanno with a huge lariat that sent him flying in a random direction and the other helping Naruto up. Kanno adjusted himself midair and landed on his feet, amused that he had missed those two Kage Bunshins, but his amusement came to an end when he saw what Naruto's eyes had turned into. There was a reddish orange pigmentation around his eyes and his pupils had turned into a horizontal bar and his irises were yellow.

"Sage Mode… it's been quite awhile since I've had the pleasure of fighting a Sage…" Said Kanno, reveling in this new feeling.

Instead of saying anything, Naruto activated his Onigan, giving his eyes the famous purple appearance. His pupils had transformed yet again, the horizontal bar mixing in with the 'X' shape of the Onigan.

"Oh So you've gotten serious? Finally. Now, the REAL battle may commence!" Exclaimed Kanno as he disappeared and so did Naruto.

**(With Hinata: Same Time)**

One had gotten up some time ago and he was back at it again. He was better than Hinata had given him credit for, as she now sported a few cuts here and there, courtesy of One's katana, which was, at this moment, reared back for a vertical slice. Hinata weaved to the side to let the blade pass her by harmlessly, then, once it hit the ground, she stepped on its blunt end and delivered a hard palm strike to the weapon, which shattered it, then redirected a left hook from One and hit two Tenketsu in his neck, which pushed him back, reeling for air. Hinata gave him no quarter or mercy, as she sent the final palm strike to his heart, which severed his Chakra Network and ruptured a couple of heart valves. Normally, this would have killed someone, but One's body just melted into what looked like blood.

"What… the fuck?" Hinata muttered.

"Chiton: Kage Bunshin (Blood Release: Shadow Clone). It's my Kekkei Genkai, Chiton is." One said from behind Hinata with not a scratch on him.

"But… a Kage Bunshin is still a Kage Bunshin… it should have—" Began Hinata.

"Disappeared No, Chiton: Kage Bunshins are different. They can take a lot more damage than regular Kage Bunshins with the same advantages of regular Kage Bunshins. It's my favorite technique that comes with my Chiton Kekkei Genkai. My Chiton not only let's me operate with my blood, however…"

At that, Hinata went wide eyed and noticed how many bleeding cuts she had on her person, four in total.

"Now you understand your situation, Hyuuga whore."

Hinata tried to move, but everytime she tried, she felt like she was going to burn up from the inside out.

"Blood Release: Blood Boil. My second favorite of my Chiton techniques. It renders your very blood my weapon to use as I see fit. And right now, I want you to be as still as possible for what I have in store for you."

With those words, One took out a kunai and began to walk slowly over to Hinata, absolutely reveling in the look of pure terror she had on her face. He put the kunai to her throat and Hinata closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. It never came, though, and she was about to open her eyes when she felt the kunai leave her throat and felt it cut through her Flak Jacket and her shirt. She knew what he wanted to get to and she knew full well what he was going to do to her… and she was helpless to stop him. One had discarded the kunai in favor of his hands as he placed his right on her well-toned stomach and down to the hem of her steel mesh shirt. Slowly and with anticipation, One began to lift up Hinata's chainmail until her D-cups were fully exposed to the air. Hinata began to tear up as she felt his hands roam around her body until one hand found its way to her left breast and another into her pants. And she fully began to cry when One began rubbing her womanhood and groping the breast he had ahold of.

She was about to give up all hope until she heard a whooshing sound. One never noticed and he paid the price when he saw and felt a gigantic sword slice through his arms. One jumped back howling in pain and Hinata fell back, now broken from the Blood Boil Technique… but she never hit the ground. She fell back into the waiting arms of Haku.

"Are you alright, Hina-chan?" Haku asked with immense concern.

"Haku-chan…" Hinata said with relief as she hugged her sister/wife close, crying into her chest.

"Is she alright, Haku?" Came the voice of Zabuza as he pried his sword from the ground and propped it up on his shoulder.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama. She's just in shock. She'll be fine."

"Good thing we got here when we did, Hinata… otherwise, things would have gotten even worse than they already were… and they were pretty bad."

Zabuza then directed his attention to the still screaming One.

"Zabuza! There you are!" Said Minato as he appeared on a branch just above Zabuza.

"When I broke off from the group, I discovered two things, Minato-sama… one, that Haku here was following us and two one of Naruto's wives in a very tight spot. Had we not arrived when we did, she could have been raped or worse."

"And this is the perpetrator?"

"Hai. Leave this man to Haku and I. You go on ahead with the rest of the group."

"Very well. Be careful, though!" Was Minato's parting words as he disappeared once again.

Haku had taken off the ANBU cloak she had on and had draped it over Hinata's shoulders, then made her way over to Zabuza's side.

"Is he—" Began Haku.

"Yeah… Blood Release Kekkei Genkai, Kumo uniform… no doubt about it… this is Kurodama Haizou… or what used to be him. Haizou, how did you fall to Kanno's influence so easily, I wonder?" Zabuza asked.

"M-Momochi Zabuza? Heh… it's been too long since our last encounter." Haizou managed to say, despite the pain he was going through.

"I'd rather not talk of it…"

"You sick son of a bitch… how dare you touch Hina-chan like you did?!" Haku yelled through her Hunter-nin mask.

"Haku? My, how you've grown. Isn't this nostalgic?"

"Shut up, Haizou. We're not here to catch up… we're here to kill you."

"You refused to kill me when you had the chance in the past… what's changed?" At that point, the blood seeped out of Haizou's severed arms and connected with the stumps, then took the shape of new arms.

"What's changed? You tried to rape my student's wife. That I can NEVER forgive."

"HAH! The old you would have never given a single fuck about rape! You've gone soft, Zabuza!" Haizou said as he charged at Zabuza head-long, only to be intercepted by Haku who had driven a kunai into Haizou's abdomen and placed a hand just under the wound she gave him. After jumping back, Haku revealed what she had done with her other hand: she had placed a specialized seal that had been created by Naruto himself: a Kekkei Genkai absorbtion seal. It was a very complicated seal in which, through the use of Demonic Chakra, manipulated any existing Kekkei Genkai within the target and forcibly removed them from the very blood of the target and replaced it within the Seal itself. It was truly a remarkable seal… remarkable and dangerous at the same time. So dangerous that Naruto didn't want it to be used by anyone outside of the people he trusts. And so, Haizou was left without his treasured Kekkei Genkai and still facing two very dangerous opponents, of which he knew that without his Kekkei Genkai, he would surely use… and he was right. Once Haku was clear, Zabuza had moved in while Haizou was still stunned and used his Kubikiri Boucho for what it was supposed to be used for: he lopped off Haizou's head with one stroke.

"Never mess with one of my family…" Spoke Zabuza as he watched Haizou's head roll, then replaced Kubikiri Boucho onto his back and turned to see how Hinata was doing. She was still shaking, but whether that was due to the relentless downpour that was still going on or the shock of nearly being raped was still in the air. Regardless, Haku knelt down and wrapped her up into a hug to which Hinata accepted heartily.

"H-Haku-chan…" Said Hinata softly.

"I'm here, Hina-chan."

"Y-You came… you and Zabuza came… for me…"

"I'd never leave you alone, Hime. You're as important to me as Naru-kun is. You're important to all of us and we'd never leave you alone."

"N-Naruto-kun… how is he?"

"We don't know, Hina-hime. I'm sure Naruto-kun's holding his own against Kanno, though."

Just then, an explosion rocked the area about three miles away and everyone there knew that it was the epic battle between Naruto and Kanno. Everyone there could practically feel the power radiating throughout the area. One thought ran through the three's mind, though:

"I hope he's OK…"

**(With Sakura: Same Time)**

To call this battle a battle wouldn't be fair. It was a one-sided massacre in Sakura's overwhelming favor. Sakura had nary a scratch on her person while Hinare was covered in them, had a black eye, a broken foot, hyperextended arm and a few broken ribs.

"You always were weak, Hinare. And even weaker now that you've sided with that evil bastard. Kanno must have very low standards if he let you be his Number Zero."

Hinare said nothing, but charged Sakura again, only to be stopped by an expolsion that rocked the area just a mile away from their location.

'_Naruto-kun…'_ Sakura thought as she looked in the direction of the explosion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hinare charging her again. Sakura only sighed and managed to get behind Hinare to deliver a quick chop to the neck. Hinare fell to the earth unconscious. Nodding at her handiwork, Sakura disappeared, heading towards Naruto's location.

**(With Naruto: Same Time)**

Both Naruto and Kanno crawled out of the crater that had been formed when two of their Jutsu clashed. Yes, Naruto had finally pushed Kanno to use Ninjutsu, which was monumental in and of itself. On the lip of the crater sat one of his Sage Mode Kage Bunshins, who kept watch over the Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll and kept summoning and releasing the Kage Bunshins which were inside it periodically to refresh Naruto's Sage Mode Chakra.

Neither one spoke, as there was no use to. Both Shinobi knew that this was their final battle, though Kanno had to admit that he was quite impressed with how far Naruto had come. He was about to charge Naruto again when a sharp pain wracked his body. This was one of the things he feared would happen… that pang of pain was alerting him that more than three of his Numbers were dead. The pain was so great that Kanno had doubled over with both hands clutching his head. He threw his head back and let out a scream that carried for miles and was a definite sign to Naruto that he had been weakened… but by how much, Naruto didn't know. All he knew was that if there were ever a chance, now was it. Naruto took the opportunity and in an instant was in front of his sworn enemy. Kanno had received a harsh right knee to the face that lifted him off the ground just enough for Naruto to grab him in a one-handed chokehold. Since he was using his right hand to hold Kanno in his vice grip, Naruto had to use his left hand to charge his next attack. A Rasengan had formed in his hand, but it kept growing to the size of a watermelon, then a white shuriken shape formed, going horizontally through the Rasengan. He suddenly let go of Kanno, only to ram the Rasengan into his chest and exclaimed the name of the attack:

"Fuuton: Oodama Rasengan (Wind Release: Big Ball Rasengan)!"

Kanno immediately got blasted back a good ways and hit a tree, back first. The Fuuton imbued Oodama Rasengan then took full effect and exploded into a large sphere, cutting into Kanno thanks to the Wind Release Chakra imbued into it. One would have likened it to a mini version of the Rasenshuriken, but more controlled and cost less Chakra. Naruto knew that that attack would only slow Kanno down, and he needed every second of time to prepare the Jutsu he was going to use to finish it…

**AN: So, Chapter 15 for your liking! Comment, favorite and tell me what you liked about the story so far! Only a few more Chapers left, so stay tuned to see what happens next! ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	16. Finale

**AN: Well, this is the finale, people! Thanks to everyone who has stuck through all of my absences, to everyone who reviewed favorite and all around just gave my very first story the time of day. It really means a lot to me and I am honored that you, the readers, gave this story the time of day. I am deeply honored and it is with this in mind that I give you the finale of Out With the Old In With the New!**

Finale: To Be Human…

Slowly, but surely, Kanno came crawling out of the crater made by the Fuuton: Oodama Rasengan and was worse for the wear. His trench coat had been torn to hell, as did his shirt and he was sporting a few cuts bruises and burns here and there, mostly centered around the point of impact. His fedora was nonexistent and his sunglasses were cracked. Growling loudly, he ripped off what was left of his trench coat and his shirt, then tossed away his sunglasses, revealing, for the first time in years, his eyes. They were the same color as Naruto's: purple… yet, he didn't have the Onigan. Naruto paid it no mind and continued with what he was trying to do. Slowly, his Bijuu Chakra made its way through his Chakra Coils and inevitably made its impression as Naruto's whiskers turned darker and his pupils retained their previous shaped plus the slit down the middle, making a star shape of sorts. He took on the appearance of his initial Kyuubi form, and, by this point, was absolutely radiating power that overwhelmed Kanno's aura completely. The wind began to pick up, as well as the rain. The trees began to shake violently, some toppling over from just the pressure of Naruto's aura. Seeing this, Kanno kept his scowl and flared his own aura of power. At this point, most of the trees surrounding them snapped in two and the very ground quaked underneath the intense pressure that was their Reiatsu, or Spiritual Pressure, which only demons, half-demons and spirits possessed. Before, Naruto's Reiatsu dwarfed Kanno's by miles, but this time… they were both equal… no, Naruto still had the higher Reiatsu, but not by much and both knew this, both could feel it.

As if reading each other's minds, both literally disappeared at the same time and reappeared at each other's throats and were exchanging blows. Hit for hit, they were equal. Naruto would punch, Kanno would punch, Naruto would block, Kanno would block. This went on for several minutes before Naruto got passed Kanno's defence and once again grabbed him in a chokehold. Not one to wait around, Kanno planted his right foot on Naruto's chest while grabbing Naruto's wrist with his right hand. Simultaneously, he tightened his grip on Naruto's wrist and pushed Naruto back, dislocating Naruto's arm as well as breaking free of the chokehold. Grunting slightly, Naruto popped his arm back in place and settled back into a Taijutsu form which favored offence. Kanno settled into a similar form as Naruto, but was more balanced in terms of uses. Kanno charged again, but stopped when he felt something crawling on his neck. Before he could speculate, he heard just one word:

"**Checkmate."**

That one word wouldn't have surprised him, but the fact that Naruto had made it behind him in an instant was all the proof he needed… he had gotten tagged. He… had gotten tagged!

'_No… it can't be… no no, just a ploy to make me lose my nerve… yes, that's it!'_ Thought Kanno to himself. But there was no doubt about it… he had indeed been tagged. Just that one thought alone set his mind off into overdrive, calculating ways to beat his fate, and all plans ending in his death.

'_Death! HAH! I CAN'T die! And even if I could, it won't be by the hands of this KID!'_

"**It's over for you now, Kanno. I've tagged you and there's no way for you to belay your fate any longer."** Came the stone cold demonic voice of Naruto as he slid a Hiraishin kunai into place at Kanno's neck.

"NO! You will NOT kill me this day, Namikaze!"

"**So, it's 'Namikaze' now? Calling me by our family name, are you… Kanno-jiji?"**

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

"**You know, if you think about it, you killed yourself when you fucked that Namikaze woman. Because you couldn't keep it in your pants, Tou-san was born… and because of Tou-san… I was born. It's tragic, really. You literally gave life… to your death."**

And with that ladt taunt, Kanno reared back his head and yelled to the high heavens, only for his yell to be abruptly cut short by Naruto slitting his throat. Now, normally, a human would have collapsed, but Kanno was definitely _not_ human. And, instead of dying, the wound closed up on its own. A silence then befell both men standing there, which was brought to an end by two spikes shooting out of Kanno's back, nearly impaling Naruto, had he not reacted when he did. The spikes were a pale white and were about five feet long… and were they growing feathers? Yes, black feathers grew from the spikes, forming what looked like to be a pair of wings. Kanno had grown taller and had grown claws. His skin was now the same pale color of the spikes from earlier, his scalera was pure black, his eye color was still the same purple as Naruto's, his fangs had grown, and he had a pair of two inch horns protruding from his brow. He had transformed into what Naruto would later describe as his 'Half-Demon Form'.

In response to this sudden transformation, Naruto released more of his Kyuubi Chakra and his appearance had changed even more drastically. His claws and fangs had grown, his whiskers were a deeper black if it were at all possible, his body became slightly more streamline, like a fox, and he was now sporting a full-sized red-orange fox tail, signaling what would have been his One-Tailed , though, two more materialized, signaling his Three-Tailed Form. And, as if being a fox, Naruto dropped down to all fours and growled loudly at his opponent, who growled back in return. Both Naruto and Kanno had entered their Half-Demon Forms and the Reiatsu being flared was enough to choke anyone who came close enough. And once again, the two charged at each other, intent on this being the final phase of the fight. Claows flashed, fangs bared, both half-demons were _still_ on equal footing. Kanno was able to keep Naruto's Three-Tailed Form at bay easily, and even when Naruto pushed it to Four, Kanno was still able to keep up. Slashing one of Kanno's wings off, Naruto ignored Kanno's shriek of pain and grabbed the severed appendage, then thrusted it into Kanno's gut pointy end first. He pushed Kanno back until he felt the pointy end of the wing sink deep into the bark of a tree. Once done, Naruto bent his end slightly, making it impossible for Kanno to just walk out of it without pulling out his own spine. Quickly activating the Stage Zero Onigan, Naruto focused in on Kanno's head and lit it alight with the Demon's Flames. Kowing that would only stall his opponent, Naruto quickly went straight into his Mini-Nine-Tails Mode, with all nine tails swishing behind him. Going through the first of the hand seals, he looked to his right to see Sakura standing there.

"**Sakura-chan… you don't need to back me up. I have this well in hand."**

"You know damn well why I've come here, Naruto-kun."

"**I don't need any help with this. I can handle it."**

"What do you plan on doing, then?"

"… **You'll see. Just get clear… please, Sakura-chan… and tell everyone else that's here to stay back as well."**

"… Ok. Just… please, come back alive."

With those words spoken, Sakura disappeared just as Naruto landed on the last seal necessary. Within seconds, a giant oval barrier surrounded both naruto and Kanno and the area around them for over a half mile. Once the barrier had been fully formed, Naruto settled on the Ram seal and began chanting something.

"**You think I'll let you finish it, Naruto?! You've got another thing coming!"** Yelled Kanno as he was finally able to put out the flames in his face and, instead of forcing himself off his own wing, he simply pulled it out of the tree, then charged headlong at Naruto. Three seconds. Naruto only needed three seconds to complete the Jutsu he had planned. Two seconds left, Kanno rears back his severed wing. One second left, Kanno lets out one last yell of frustration as he thrusts the wing forward. Everything fell silent for that one moment. Just the sound of the rain pattering on the ground broke the silence that befell everyone there.

**(Outside the Seal: Same Time)**

Minato, Obito, Zabuza, Temari, Haku, Hinata and Sakura stood there unmoving, unbelieving, not wanting to accept what they were seeing. Suddenly, a sob escaped Sakura just about the time that her knees gave out. She fell to the ground, eyes wide as saucers and the waterworks about to open up, all because of what she had just witnessed. An impossibility, a Genjutsu to be sure… no, it was no Genjutsu…

**(Inside the Barrier)**

Our blonde hero slowly looked down to where his chest was and was unbelieving himself. He coughed up an amount of blood and slouched forward slightly, onto the very wing that pierced his chest. And all throughout the experience, Kanno's damnable chuckle could be heard.

"**Checkmate… Naruto-kun…"**

**(Outside the Barrier)**

Sakura wasn't the only one sobbing now. Hinata had fallen next to Sakura in the same fit, Haku sought out comfort in the arms of Zabuza, her face buried into her Master's chest, not wanting to look at the scene in front of them and Temari had taken a grief-stricken step forward, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. The hand belonged to Minato, who was crying like everyone else there. He slowly shook his head to Temari and she, in return, turned on her heel and buried her face in her father-in-law's chest, screaming away her agony.

"N-No… it's… it's not possible… Naru… Naruto-kun… Na…ru… NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura yelled as if to Kami herself… and Kami surely heard her.

**(The Court: Kami's Throne Room)**

"NARUTO-KUN!" Kami heard Sakura yell with all the pain in the world and she couldn't help but be moved.

"Then… this is the end… my son… my son has won." Shinigami said dejectedly.

"…Prepare the army, Shinigami. Code One Alert Status." Ordered Kami.

"WAIT!" Yelled Kushina as she saw something move.

"What's wrong, Kushina?" Asked Kami.

"Look… he's…"

**(Outside the Barrier)**

"Sensei… look…" Obito said, unbelieving.

Minato did as his student said and looked up at the barrier. What he saw surprised him.

"Everyone… look… it's…"

**(Inside the Barrier)**

"…**Not possible!"** Said Kanno with, for the first time in a long time, fear in his voice.

"**Believe it… Six Paths Secret Technique: Destruction of All Things!"**

With those words muttered, Naruto placed his hands on either side of Kanno's head and, at Naruto's touch, an explosion of immense proportion and magnitude shook the very earth, but was held back by the barrier that still stood.

"**NOOOOOO!"** Was the last thing that Kanno's earthly body yelled out, as if to Kami… as if to his father.

**(Outside the Blast Radius)**

"Sensei, what the hell is that!" Yelled Obito over not only the explosion, but the wind and the sound of trees flattening.

"The nastier little brother to the Jutsu that split apart the Juubi (Ten-Tails) into the Bijuu we know today! The Destruction of all Things Technique!"

"Why would Naruto use such a technique against one man?!"

"Kanno isn't a man! He's a demon! And Naruto needs to win at all costs… including his life."

**(Inside the Blast)**

"Naruto… you… beat me…" Said a now normal Kanno within the relative peave that was the 'core' of the explosion.

"Hai… I did at that… everything considered, you were a… a worthy opponent. You killed my best friend… but, you proved to be more than a match for me, Kanno."

"Yes… all things considered… I am proud to have met you, and…"

"And what?"

"And I… I… I am proud to call you family… Naruto-kun."

"Then… we're going to The Court together… you'll be reunited with your father, I with my mother and brother. We'll finally be at peace, ne?"

"Hai… peace… a tempting thought, ne?"

"Hah… who would have thought US having a civil conversation? I know I wouldn't have."

"We were at each other's throats for a while there… but, in the end, there's… peace."

"Hai, peace…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm…?"

"What… what's it like to… be human?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's it like to be human?"

Taken aback by this question posed to him by his old rival, Naruto pondered for quite a while, not wanting to give the wrong answer to his family. Finally, he gave an answer.

"You're not just born human… it's a state of being. It's what you do that makes you human. For the while that I was human, I quite enjoyed it. But you know the best thing about being human?"

"No, what is it?"

"Not knowing when you're gonna die. Halfs like us have millennia to live, we have eternal youth and it takes a hell of a lot to kill one of us… but a regular human doesn't have those luxuries. For the time that I've been a Half, I've envied my time as a human, because I knew, as a human, that any moment could be my last. To be human is just summed up in one word: _freedom_. Freedom to do whatever you want to do while still living under the assumption that what you're doing could kill you. I envy the humans, honestly. I envy them because they are _free_."

"I see… Naruto… I… thank you. Thank you for enlightening me on what it is like to be human. And it looks like we're coming up on the court as I speak." Finished Kanno as he gestured with his hand to a perfect circle-like portal that ended up inside the Throne Room of Kami. Naruto gestured for Kanno to go first, which he did and stepped through the portal first, followed by our blonde hero.

"Welsome back… my son." Shinigami said as he approached Kanno.

"Father… I… I must apologize. I was a fool to think I could replace you as a God. I was prideful and foolish… and many suffered because of my pride and arrogance… including our descendent here."

"I see… then, Naruto, I must welcome you to The Court, or Heaven as some have called it."

"Shinigami? Huh… Who'd have thought you had a human form?"

"Smartass…"

"Please, Shinigami… show Naruto to me." Came the voice of Kami.

"Looks like the big boss wants to see you, kid."

Naruto would have admitted in a heartbeat that he was nervous. He was about to talk to Kami Herself! No one outside the Gods ever had that privilege. Stepping up to the Throne, Naruto took a knee and bowed respectively.

"Kami-sama…"

"Please, Naruto, rise." Naruto did as told and Kami continued. "You have done this dimension, as well as your own a great service. I owe you a debt, as well as Shinigami. I'll grant you anything you wish. Anything at all."

"I… Kami-sama, I… just wish to see my mother and my brother."

"So let it be… Kushina, Sasuke!"

At their names being called, the two people in question walked from seemingly nowhere and faced Naruto.

"Oi, dobe! Got yourself killed? Somehow I knew I'd see you again."

"S-Sasuke…" Said Naruto softly as he walked up to Sasuke first, completely ignoring Kushina, who would allow Naruto and Sasuke to have their reunion.

"Now, don't go and get all teary eyed on me, dobe…" Sasuke said qith barely controlled emotion.

"Sasuke… I… never got the chance to say…"

"I know… and you're welcome, Naruto… I knew I made the right choice the minute that kunai pierced my heart. I saw something inside you… something I couldn't explain. I just knew what I had to do, and I did it… and look at you now, right?"

"I… I missed you, teme… Sakura misses you." Saud Naruto, now letting his tears flow.

"I told you not to cry on me, dobe… dammit, now I'm crying…" Sasuke said, wiping away a tear.

"It's good to see you again… Sasuke."

"You too… Naruto."

And with that, the two brothers embraced each other in a bro hug, but was interrupted by Kushina clearing her throat.

"K-Kaa-san…" Naruto said, breaking the hug with Sasuke and walking up to his mom.

"Naruto-kun… my, how you've grown…"

"Kaa-san… it's… it's really you…"

"Hai, Naruto-kun… it's me…"

Naruto, with that confirmation, wrapped his mother into a tight hug, to which Kushina returned in kind. It didn't take long for Kushina to figure out that Naruto was crying… not the type of crying he was doing with Sasuke… but they type of crying that came from the soul.

"M-my Kaa-san…"

"Naruto… m-my son… my angel… my baby boy. This… this is where I belong. Right here. I wouldn't trade this for the world…"

"I love you, mom… I always have…" Naruto said through his many sobs.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun… more than anything in this world." Kushina said, now crying along with her beloved baby boy.

So touching was this scene that Kami herself even shed a tear. But something happening in the link to the World of Shinobi caught her attention.

"Kami! It's Minato! Take my soul in place of Naruto's! I beg of you! WE beg of you!"

There, standing around the bodies of Kanno and Naruto were Minato and his group. Sakura held Naruto's body close and was crying her eyes out. Hinata was in the same fit, Haku was crying on Naruto's chest and Temari had Naruto's right hand in a death hold.

"Was that Minato?" Shinigami asked.

"Yes… and he wants to trade his soul… for yours, Naruto."

Naruto looked up from Kushina's shoulder to Kami, his eyes still red from crying.

"R-Really?"

"It seems he's serious about it… it's your choice, though, Naruto." Shinigami said.

At that moment, Naruto was torn between staying with his mother and brother, or going back and staying with his wives and his friends. He kept looking back at Kushina and to the link to the World of Shinobi. His eyes settled on Kushina and he was going to say something before:

"Go, Naruto-kun… they need you more than I." Kushina said with a motherly smile.

"K-Kaa-san… are you…"

"I'm sure, Naruto-kun… you have much more to do in your life and I won't be the one to hold you back from your destiny."

"Kaa-san… thank you… I… I love you… so much." Saud Naruto as he began crying again.

"Shh… it's okay, Naruto… just know that wherever you go and whatever you do, I will love you now and forever. You're my baby boy, my angel… and I want you to go back down there and be there for your loved ones."

"H-Hai… I'll make you proud, Kaa-san… it's a promise of a lifetime!"

He hugged his mother one last time, shook Sasuke's hand one last time and made his way over to the link.

"Kami-sama… do it."

Nodding her head, Kami surrounded Naruto with her will. Just before he disappeared, he looked over to Kanno, who was, for the first time Naruto had ever seen, genuinely smiling. He nodded his head at his great grandson, who returned the jesture and disappeared from The Court.

**(World of Shinobi)**

"She didn't listen… dammit!" Minato said, kicking the ground that had been glassed in some parts.

"I-Is he not… coming back to us?" Hinata asked through her many sobs.

"No… Kami's keeping him in The Court… he's gone…"

"Not just yet, I'm not." Came the voice everyone was so desperate to hear. Everyone looked down to Naruto's body… and it began to stir. Finally, his eyes opened and he was greeted with everyone staring at him.

"Something on my face?" His answer came as a flood of tears from four of the women he loved more than life itself.

"N-Naruto… Kami… she let you come back…"

"Hai… that was more or less her favor to me…" Naruto said as he pushed himself up and stood up to face his Tou-san, with the four women hanging onto him for dear life of course.

"Her… favor?"

"Hai, and Shinigami still owes me a favor as well."

"That I do, smartass." Shinigami said as he materialized in his human form in front of everyone, who jumped back, not expecting to see a _human_ Shinigami.

"Before you ask, Minato, I'm here to collect on Naruto's favor… and to bring you back to The Court."

"Hai… I understand, Shinigami. Naruto… what's your wish? Tell Shinigami so he can get back to The Court."

"Shinigami… I…" Glancing from Minato to Sakura, then back to Minato, then settling on Sakura, he continued. "I… want Uchiha Sasuke to be brought back."

"A soul for a soul, Naruto. Someone else must be sacrificed. You know the rules."

"Then take me back, Shinigami-sama." Obito said.

"You volunteer, Obito? Naruto, is this acceptable? An Uchiha for an Uchiha?"

"Hai… only if Obito is sure." Naruto said.

"I am, Naruto. I'm ready to go back."

"Then so it shall be. Everyone, I shall probably never see you again… and Naruto, I'll see you… whenever you summon me again. Until then…"

With that, Shinigami disappeared, replaced by a black void that seemed to go nowhere.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye, son…" Minato said.

"Hai… it was good seeing you, Tou-san… it was good _knowing_ you."

"Then… that's it."

"Obito, it was good to meet you as well."

"Good meeting my Sensei's son. I'll see you whenever you come back to The Court, Naruto." Obito said as he shook Naruto's hand and stepped into the Void, followed by Minato after he gave his son one last hug. Once Minato was through, the Void suddenly turned white. Everyone there was in anticipation of what was going to happen, especially Naruto and Sakura. A lone figure stepped out of the Void, which closed behind him when he was through. There, the newly reborn Uchiha Sasuke stood in all his glory, dressed in a standard Konoha Jounin uniform, plus a Haori like Naruto's and a katana strapped to his left side.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura.

"Hai, it's me, Sakura. I'm back." Said Sasuke, who got tackled by a very happy pinkette.

"S-Sasuke-kun… you're back!"

"Hai… here to stay."

"Good to have you back amongst the living, teme." Naruto said.

"Heh… believe me, it's good to be back, dobe." Sasuke said as he gently pushed Sakura off of him and clasped Naruto's outstretched hand hard.

"Brothers to the bone, ne?"

"Brothers to the goddamned bone."

Everyone couldn't help but smile at this moment between the two. Breaking the hold, Naruto walked to the head of the group.

"Shika! Where are you?"

"Right here." Said Shikamaru as he stepped up to Naruto.

"I need a cigarette, seriously."

"Heh. Sure, here you go."

Giving his best friend one of his cancer sticks and lighting it for him, Shikamaru stepped back down and stood next to Katsuga. Taking one long drag, Naruto exhaled the smoke and looked to everyone under his command.

"Alright, this is how things are gonna go. Sasuke, I'm giving you a field promotion to Jounin for now, so you take Haku and uhh… Shika, who's your girlfriend?"

"Katsuga, and she's not my girlfriend."

"Take Haku and Katsuga, go and secure the Medic-nin and our wounded and escort them back to Konoha. The main team and I will be right behind you."

"Hai, Taichou!" Sasuke said, snapping to his old 'Shinobi' mode.

"Everyone else, snap to it! We're going home!"

After a few cheers from his friends, Naruto took another long drag on the cig, then tossed it in a random direction as he was walking in the direction of Konoha, with every one of his friends walking side by side with him and the aura of victory surrounding all present.

**AN: And, there it is! The Finale! Now, just one more chapter after this one, and that's the epilogue, so stay tuned for that, my readers! Again, I must thank everyone who read this fic and those who gave it a chance. Many thanks to all of you. Now, Epilogue, here we come! ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

It has been three years since Kanno's defeat and Sasuke's resurrection. Everyone celebrated both for Naruto's defeat of Kanno and Sasuke's return… in fact, it was now a holiday within Konoha. Just a year after, Shikaku had stepped down as the Jounin Commander, abdicating in favor of Naruto, who graciously accepted. But that didn't stop him from taking on a Genin team, oh no. In fact, he took one on shortly after his victory over Kanno. This new Team 7 consisted of Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru, the latter of which had forgiven Naruto long ago, saying that he tried his hardest to save Hiruzen. They had taken well to Naruto's teachings and currently Konohamaru was a Tokubetsu Jounin and Moegi a Chuunin. Udon had yet to attain the rank of Chuunin, but he had his team behind him. Sasuke had taken to the new Konoha well, and within weeks of his returning, he and Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of Onoki, had hooked up. An odd pair, especially since they were from different Villages but no one questioned their happiness. In fact, Kurotsuchi loved Sasuke so much that she even left Iwa for him and now serves as a Jounin for Konoha. Sasuke was currently serving as an ANBU Captain. He and Itachi had made amends for the past and they had forgiven each other, something that relieved Naruto to no end. Both Naruto and Sasuke had a seat on the Konoha Council, Naruto because he was the Jounin Commander and Sasuke because not only was he in ANBU, but he had reestablished the Konoha Police Force as a viable means of civil security, which took a hell of a load off Naruto and his Shinobi Force. Sakura had taken over the Medical Corps when Tsunade stepped down in favor of her, and she, like Tsunade, revolutionized the Medical Corps. After getting Takedo's approval, she had set up a few classes in the Academy that taught all Academy Students the bare basics of Medical Ninjutsu.

Speaking of Sakura, she had given birth to Naruto's first child just a year after his victory over Kanno. They named him Azaki. Currently, both Hinata and Temari were due for their babies to be born. Currently, though, Naruto found himself in his study signing documents of all kind, most of which were promotion papers that came straight from his cousin. Signing the very last one, Naruto leaned back into his leather chair and sighed happily. Paperwork was done for the day, which was a special day indeed. Today was one of the rare snowy days Konoha had every few years. Normally, he would have lit a cigarette and just stared at the rare sight, but a combination of him being a father, two of his wives being pregnant and today being the start of the newest Chuunin exams, Naruto hardly had the time to just sit around. So, after sighing again, he pushed himself out of his 'boss chair' and over to the door.

"Naruto-kun! The Chuunin Exam Finals are starting soon!" Came the angelic voice of Sakura from their bedroom door.

"I know, I'm getting ready for it now." Naruto said, opening the door and walking into their bedroom. Pushing on the same wall as before, he entered the hidden armory and grabbed one of his reinforced Flak Jackets, colored dark grey to ID him as the acting Jounin Commander. Putting it on, he took the Devil's Blade off its stand and it hummed in Naruto's grip, as if happy it was going to be used again. Strapping the Devil's Blade to his side, the last item Naruto took was a modified long-sleeved trench coat, which was colored black. This trench coat was modified after Kanno's, which had many hidden underlays and seals within it. It had a Namikaze steel mesh underlay and the overlay was a flexible reinforced leather, which gave it the color of black on the outside and a deep purple on the inside. The seals were to keep it weather resistant, and Naruto had added a few weight seals to it to make it weigh a little bit more, so as to keep up his strength training. Currently, the trench coat alone weighed seventy-five pounds. Underneath his trench coat and Flak Jacket was a mid-sleeved dark gray combat shirt, his Miracle Armor and a short-sleeved Namikaze Steel mesh undershirt. He also had on black cargo pants with his utility belt already fully stocked, as well as a few of his pockets. Finally, Naruto slipped on his black steel-toed boots, which were also weighted, at about forty pounds, tied his Hitai-ate to his forehead and slipped on a necklace that had a black crystal hanging from it (He had given his old red one to Sakura). Since he had entered his Mini Kyuubi State while fighting Kanno, a few changes had befallen his appearance. His eyes were still purple, but they held the fox-like pupil he would normally have in his Demon State, his canines had grown into fangs, his body was slightly more streamlined and his fingernails had sharpened slightly into claws.

He was just about to drop into the Hiraishin to go to the Jounin Stand-by Station before Sakura interrupted him.

"Naruto-kun, Shikamaru's here."

"Oh. I was just about to go and see if he was at the office. Thanks."

Naruto then walked down the stairs to greet his Jounin Captain, intent on getting just one matter out of the way. Getting to the base of the staircase, Naruto addressed his best friend.

"Shika, I didn't think you'd come to see me. I half expected you to be at the office."

"Waiting at the office was troublesome, so I came here… though we probably should take a walk…"

Taking the hint, Naruto followed Shikamaru out the door, and the two commenced to walking randomly around Konoha.

"The progress reports from Mother Island are back. Looks like most of Orochimaru's research was still intact and is still usable. Also, the area still holds amounts of Demonic Chakra left over from your battle with Kanno, but for the most part it's non-lethal, so our people there are in no harm at all."

"Well, that's another base down. When you get the chance, relay orders back to the team to pack up and come back home with what they've found."

"Will do. And…"

"And what?"

"She's still holding fast."

"Zero? Dammit, will she ever break?"

"Ibiki's close, Naruto. I think one more visit from you'll do it."

"I… I can't. I can't miss the Chuunin Exams. Udon's participating again and I want to be there to support him as his Sensei and friend."

"Naruto, we need you there. What she knows could do wonders for Konoha. You know better than anyone how much of a monster Kanno was, but what if we could use what he left to her? What if we could repurpose whatever research he had to fit Konoha's needs?"

"Shika, I—"

"Please, Naruto. Udon will understand, trust me."

"… Alright. But, go to the Chuunin Exams in my place and tell Udon that something came up."

"Will do, boss." Shikamaru said after saluting, then disappeared.

Naruto, however, dropped into the Hiraishin, his target location being the Interrogation Division's HQ, thanks to the tag he had on Hinare. No one so much as jumped when Naruto had dropped out of the Hiraishin upon arrival.

"Good, you came, Naruto." Said Ibiki.

"How close are we, Ibiki?"

"Very. Just one more bout with your Onigan should do it."

"Are we certain? The last time I tried the Onigan, she damn near broke her restraints trying to get away from me."

"Very certain. I'm sure it'll work this time."

At that point, Naruto turned his attention to the object of their interest. There Zero sat tied to the chair, spots of dried blood here and there, and dead eyes that not once moved. Keeping her eyes forward, Zero spoke in a monotone voice.

"Try as you might, Namikaze, you will not break me."

"We'll see, Zero… I know my Hinare is somewhere in there. I'll drag her out of you if I have to."

"Hinare is dead… I am Zero. I am Kanno-sama's favorite, I am his will, I am his voice. Kanno-sama will come back for me. He will not allow you to touch me further."

Motioning for Ibiki to follow, Naruto walked off to one of the corners of the room.

"I say we just go ahead and finally tell her."

"You think she'll be shaken?" Asked Ibiki

"Most definitely. If she worshipped Kanno that much, then telling her he died that day will probably give me the chance I need to force my influence upon her to counteract Kanno's."

"Will that bring Hinare back?"

"I can't be certain. It might bring Hinare back, or I'll just gain another follower."

"Another? Naruto, please don't tell me…"

"Yeah… I've started my own Numbers Unit. I saw how Kanno ran his and I basically took that idea as my own, though not to the inhumane extent that he took his. If this fails and Hinare isn't brought back, I can easily put her as my Number Two."

"Why Number Two?"

"Kanno hadn't unlocked her power like he had done with the rest of the Numbers. I think we caught him when he was about to. Had he done so, Sakura-chan would have actually had a challenge. I'll not make that mistake. I'll unlock her power once I've forced my influence on her and take things from there."

"Out of curiosity, who do you have as your Numbers so far?"

"Shikamaru is my Number Four, Abumi Katsuga is my Number Three, hopefully Hinare as my Number Two, Sakura-chan is my Number One and Sasuke is my Number Zero."

"Pretty solid lineup, assuming you can get Hinare on our side."

"I'm gonna try my best. Now, let's do this."

Nodding, both Ibiki and Naruto returned to Hinare's side.

"Zero, do you remember what we told you your first day here?" Asked Naruto.

"That you had to quit the battlefield because Kanno-sama was too strong. That you captured me in the process." Responded Zero.

"Well, that was a lie. Zero, the real truth is… that Kanno is dead."

"Kanno-sama cannot die. It is an impossibility."

"Surely you have been trying to sense his presence the entirety of your stay here, but have been unsuccessful, save for some lingering energy at Mother Island? That energy is what has been left over from our fight. Kanno died by my hand that day and we collected you on our way out."

"It is an impossibility for Kanno-sama to die."

Smirking, Naruto placed his right hand on top of Hinare's head and began to remember back to the day he and Kanno had clashed. Seconds ticked by without a sound from either Naruto or Hinare, until…

"No… no no no… this isn't true… you're making this up… this is fake… a Genjutsu. Kanno-sama cannot die…" Hinare said, her defenses finally crumbling.

'_Checkmate…'_ Naruto thought, smirking even bigger now. "Oh, it's most definitely true, Zero. Kanno died and I came out the victor of the battle. Not only that, but my killing him got rid of his hatred and he now serves by Kami's side faithfully in the Court."

"But… this…"

"Is reality. Kanno is dead, Zero. Accept it." Now, at this point, Naruto had begun to seep his influence into Hinare, trying to push out Kanno's.

"Kanno-sama…"

"Is dead…"

"Na…Naru… Naruto-sama…"

"Who am I, Zero?"

"Naruto-kun…?"

"I'm here, Hinare-chan…" Naruto said, now stopping his influence before he took it too far.

"Naruto-kun… what happened to me?"

"You… you were lost for a while there. But we found you in the end, Hinare-chan."

"I'm glad you did, Naruto-kun… but… can you untie me at least?"

"Oh, yeah… sorry." Naruto said as he worked on untying his rescued love. Once done, Hinare stood up, albeit wobbly, but she had Naruto there to lean on.

"Come on, Hinare-chan. Let's get you cleaned up and up to date on what's happened since Kanno had you under his thumb."

"I'd very much like that."

"Ibiki, write up a report and send it to my cousin. I have my hands full here…"

"No problem."

Dropping into another Hiraishin with Hinare on his arm, Naruto set his destination to the Namikaze Estate. Even after they had arrived, Hinare didn't want to let go of her savior. All Naruto could do was comfort her, as the full gravity of her situation had set in. Hinare would have collapsed, but Naruto was still there and he would not dare let her go after he had lost her for Kami knows how long.

"Na… Naruto-kun…" Hinare said through her tears.

"I'm here, Hinare-chan… I'll always be here. You'll never be alone again, not as long as I draw breath."

"I… I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I know you do, Hinare-chan… and I love you too. I always will."

Then, for the first time in years, Naruto and Hinare shared a kiss that was well deserved, considering everything that they had been through.

Ending the kiss after 2 minutes, Naruto created a couple of Kage Bunshin, much to Hinare's confusion.

"I have to attend the Chuunin Exams that are today. I'm leaving these Kage Bunshins here with you, to attend to anything you need. The entire Mansion is yours until everyone gets back from the Exams. If you need anything, call either of these Kage Bunshins."

"Hai… thank you, Naruto-kun."

Smiling and giving Hinare another kiss, Naruto used Hiraishin to make it to the Exam Stadium, more specifically, Takedo's right side, just in the nick of time.

"Good of you to show up, Naruto. Shikamaru had told me that Zero was about to break and that you went there to ensure it. I've held off the Exams to give you time to break her and make it back here, so you have missed absolutely nothing." Takedo said.

"Thanks, Takedo… yeah, she did break… in fact, she's back to her old self. Hinare is back and she's staying at the Mansion, being attended to by a couple of my Kage Bunshins."

"Truly? And she's retained her memories?"

"Yes. I'll get the information I need out of her once the Exams are done."

"Always on top of things, eh, Naruto?" Came a voice from Naruto's left. There was Gaara, dressed to the nines in the Kazekage's robes.

"Gaara? It's good to see you again."

"You as well, Naruto. Kankuro, Matsrui, do say hello."

"I was about to, Gaara. Good to see you again, Naruto."

"And you, Kankuro. Matsuri? Is that really you?"

"H-Hai… it's been awhile, hasn't it, Naruto?" Stammered Matsuri.

"That it has. A Jounin now, eh? Good job."

"T-Thank you, Naruto."

"Naruto, how about we go ahead and start the Exams? You can have the honors." Said Takedo, making Naruto nod as he stepped up to the railing, looking over the stadium.

"Konoha! Today marks the date of the next Chuunin Exams! I know that you all have had to wait a little longer than normal, but that makes this event that much sweeter, does it not?!" Yelled Naruto to the crowd, making them yell their approval.

"Today, we welcome the Godaime Kazekage and my brother-in-law, Sabaku no Gaara, who has graced us with his presence on this glorious day! He, like our dear Takedo, has come here today to watch his Shinobi perform their best. Give them the courtesy they deserve, for making it this far. Let's hear it for the Finalists!" Again, under Naruto's voice, the crowd cheered loudly.

"They really respect him, Takedo-san…" Said Gaara.

"That they do, Gaara-san… that they surely do." Takedo said with a smile.

"Oi, Udon! That's your Sensei, isn't it?" Asked one Konoha Genin.

"Hai… that's… that's my Sensei." Udon said, surprised that Naruto had made it.

"Now, who says we get this show on the road?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-sama! We have a request!" Yelled out one of Naruto's Jounin.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"We want to see you fight!" The Jounin yelled, getting a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Very well! Who shall I be fighting?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Yelled the same Jounin, making the entire stadium erupt into a cheer of approval.

Sasuke was first to jump out from his position in the stands and onto the field. Naruto, after smirking, jumped off of the Kage's Box and onto the field, directly in front of Sasuke, who had removed his ANBU mask. Both Naruto and Sasuke had unbeatable smirks spread across their faces.

"About time we settled this dispute, dobe." Spoke Sasuke.

"I agree, teme. This'll settle it once and for all."

With nothing else left to say, both Naruto and Sasuke nodded to the proctor, which was Haku again.

"Fighters ready… BEGIN!" Yelled Haku as she booked it out of the line of fire like Naruto was fighting Onoki once again. And not a moment too soon, as Naruto had launched five Shuriken at Sasuke, followed by drawing the Devil's Blade, sending two Arc Slicers following the Shuriken. Sasuke was able to swat away the Shuriken with his katana and, with the use of Raiton Chakra running through his katana, was able to stop the Arc Slicers, then block the incoming sweep from Naruto, who disappeared in a puff of smoke upon contact. Jumping back, Sasuke was just able to avoid Naruto jumping out of the ground, katana poised. Like last time, Naruto had disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke, however, anticipated where Naruto was going to attack next and backflipped in the air, avoiding another katana swipe from Naruto, who, like the last few times, disappeared. Finally making it back to the ground, Sasuke growled in frustration.

"Come on, Naruto! Give me a heads-up fight! Show me the power that killed Kanno!"

"Very well…" Came the voice of Naruto just a few feet behind Sasuke, who turned on his heel, katana ready for a sweep. All Naruto did was chuckle as he raised his left hand and literally _caught_ Sasuke's katana with not so much as a scratch. Sasuke only had time to widen his eyes in surprise, as Naruto had flared his Reiatsu which felt like, to Sasuke a three hundred pound weight on his back. He quickly fell to his knees gasping for air and sweating profusely… and he just wasn't getting affected physically. Mentally, he was being tortured because he made the mistake of looking into Naruto's eyes as he flared his Reiatsu. The images were terrifying and unspeakable in content, some of them being dragged up from his deep subconscious.

"You're on the ground after that, Sasuke? Be thankful that this is only five percent of my total Reiatsu." Naruto said, finally ending the assault on his best friend and brother. It truly saddened him to do what he did, but Sasuke HAD to see just how outclassed he was, otherwise he'd continue on believing he couldn't be beat. So, turning on his heel, Naruto started to walk away when Sasuke was on his feet and charging again. Naruto only flared his Reiatsu again, this time up to fifteen percent, which knocked Sasuke completely to the ground. This time, Sasuke couldn't move a muscle and couldn't breathe. He was truly powerless, for the first time since his death, he could do _nothing_. The relentless pressure, though, ended abruptly, followed by:

"Give up, Sasuke… please, just give up." Spoke our blonde hero.

"H-How…? How are you… so… goddamn powerful?"

"Because I had to be… you would still be dead otherwise… along with me, Sakura-chan and the rest of this world."

"Are you the… only one that made… the deal with your Bijuu?"

"Honestly? No. I had told Fuu-chan about the deal that I made and she inquired about it to the Nanabi (Seven-Tails), who confirmed it. Since then, Fuu-chan has struck the deal and is now a Half like me. And Gaara sitting up there? He's a Half as well. Yugito is a Half, Kirabi is a Half and Roshi is a Half. Chojuro, Utakata and Han have refused to strike the deal for various reasons. So, no, I'm not the only one." Naruto said, helping his brother to his feet.

"And Fuu is to be your next wife as well? I pity the future enemies of Konoha."

"Future enemies, you say, Sasuke-san?" Boomed an unknown voice from the stands.

It was at that moment that everyone in the stadium, save for Naruto and Sasuke, fell asleep under the power of a Genjutsu. The source of the voice in question was standing just above the Kages, on the roof of the Kage's Box. The man looked to be in his late teens, about the same age as Naruto, had on a pure blood red trench coat over a red short-sleeved combat shirt, black cargo pants, black leather gloves, black Shinobi sandals, steel shinguards, a black scarf that was loosely tied around his neck and a black Amegakure-style Flak Jacket. He had no Hitai-ate, however. And his hair was… blonde? And spiky? Blue eyes as well? No, something MUST have been wrong. The man standing before everyone looked like he was Naruto's brother, and he could have been had he whisker marks and purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Demanded Naruto.

"Come now, Aniki… don't you recognize your twin?"

"T-Twin? Impossible!"

"No, it's very possible, Naruto-nii… and as for a name? You can call me Menma if you so wish. And I bring news of… well, the Destroyer of this World."

"Destroyer of… This World? No… it's impossible… the Prophecy…"

"The Prophecy only spoke of it once. It stated that there would be a foil to the Savior of This World, and that he or she would be named Destroyer of This World… and that the two would have to meet at the End of Days to decide the world's ultimate fate. Fear not, though, that day is not today… I merely wished to one, tell you of this threat and two see my twin for the first time… and I must say, I'm nowhere near disappointed with what I'm seeing. No wonder Tou-san and Kaa-san kept you… and threw me away."

"Threw you… away? What do you mean?"

"When the Great Toad Sage gave his prophecy to Jiraiya, he spoke about the Child of the Prophecy… you, Aniki. What most don't know, though, is that Jiraiya took our Tou-san to see that decrepit old toad so his future could be read as well. Tou-san's future was that he would be the father to both the Savoir of This World and the Destroyer of This World, and that he would have to determine which was which on his own. Ultimately, when your Bijuu attacked, he saved you, Aniki, and left specific instructions that I was to be sent to the farthest reaches of the world. I was banished because of a split second decision by our father."

"Can you fault him, Menma? Kurama was on a rampage and he HAD to make a decision. True that he chose me over you, but I in no way didn't suffer! I was the pariah of Konoha until I turned 13. That's when I realized my destiny! I had a goal, I had a girl that I was head over heels in love with, I had the most amazing friends, good teachers and the support of my Bijuu. I rose to the occasion and I forged my own path. And what about you, Menma? Are you gonna let some time-old prophecy hold you down? Are you going to let your 'destiny' beat you?"

"Oh, you think the Destroyer of this World is me? No, it's not I… it's the one you know as Hinare. This one prophecy was the one that the Great Toad Sage was wrong about. He never saw Hinare coming into the picture, so he determined that either me or you was destined to become the Savior and Destroyer of This World… when in reality, it is Hinare."

"Hinare-chan? No… it can't be her."

"Naruto, you know that she was taken by Kanno, and you know that Kanno always had a reason behind his actions. What if he knew about this and wanted to exploit her?" Advised Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san's right, Aniki. Kanno knew about this prophecy and saw the real truth behind it. He tracked down Hinare, and once he did, took her from you."

"Then… will you help me, Menma? Have you come to terms with your grievances against our parents?"

"Long ago, Aniki. I came here to both warn you and help you, so yes, you have my sword."

"Sasuke… accompany Menma and I to my Mansion… we'll deal with—" Started Naruto.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Asked Sasuke.

"She's… she's killed my Kage Bunshins and is headed towards the Namikaze Vault."

"But the Vault has a Blood Seal on it that only responds to your blood. Surely she knows this?"

"That's what scares me. Let's go!"

**(Namikaze Mansion: Namikaze Vault)**

Things went off like clockwork for Hinare. Thanks to Naruto's two Shadow Clones, she had the necessary blood to get into the Vault Room, which she had already used the Clone's blood to get in and was now rummaging through all of the sensitive material Naruto's personal lab had inside. She wasn't interested in the research, however… she was interested in something different, something that was whispered in rumors. Quite frankly, she didn't know if it existed, but she was willing to search. A few minutes of failure passed before she gave up searching and walked out of the lab only to be face to face with Naruto, Sasuke and Menma.

"Find what you were looking for… Zero?" Naruto asked.

"So… you found me out, did you, Namikaze?"

"Yeah… and I can't believe you… I thought…"

"You thought wrong, Namikaze. And, to answer your question, no, I didn't."

"Good, because it's not there. I know what you're after, and do you think for one second I'd leave it in such an obvious spot?"

"Whatever the case may be, we need to carry out her execution now, Naruto. You heard what Menma said." Spoke Sasuke

"He's right, Aniki… she needs to die now." Said Menma.

"You won't get your chance, Namikaze… I must take my leave now."

"Like hell you will!" Naruto yelled as he stepped into Hinare, katana poised for an Iaido (Way of Iai) strike. Just before Naruto could strike, though, his target had disappeared into a plum of white smoke, leaving no trace behind.

"Dammit! Someone Reverse Summoned her!" Yelled out Sasuke, seeing what had happened with his Sharingan.

"I know. I saw it as well…" Naruto said, looking on with his Onigan.

"Then… she got away…" Menma said.

"What exactly was she looking for, Naruto?" Asked Sasuke.

"This." Said Naruto, turning to Sasuke and pointing to his black crystal necklace.

"Is this of significance?"

"I'd say so. This is one of the Ten Keystones."

"The Keystones?"

"The Ten Keystones are said to be pieces of the Rikudou Sennin's sarcophagus, removed by one of his sons after his death. There are ten because when the Five Great Shinobi Nations were created, the ten were divided equally between the first of the Kages. Each Kage has one, and the person that is to succeed them as the next Kage has the other. It is said that if all ten of the Keystones are brought together, then the location of the Rikudou Sennin's Mausoleum will be revealed, at which point the person or people who brought the Keystones together could travel to the Mausoleum. Inside is rumored to be an untold amount of knowledge and power enough to level this continent if used improperly. And all of what I just told you doesn't leave the three of us. These secrets were told to me by Takedo, who, in turn, learned of this from the Gokage Summit, since Hiruzen passed without naming a successor. Likewise, these secrets were not meant to be known by anyone except for the Kages and their successors. I'm telling you two because both of you are my brothers, one in blood, the other in essence. Can I trust that you two will take this to your grave?"

"Do you even have to ask, Aniki?" Asked Menma with an all too recognizable smirk.

"Better safe than sorry, Otouto. Now, everyone should have woken up from your Genjutsu now… which means I have a hell of a lot to explain to our cousin."

"I don't envy you, you know."

"I don't envy myself. Now, let's get this explanation over with."

**(Hokage's Mansion: Ten Minutes Later)**

Takedo, all throughout Naruto's explanation, never turned his gaze away from his Village, nor turned to face his successor. Currently, he was still facing his Village, his right hand clutching his Keystone as if for dear life. After a few more minutes of contemplating silence, he let out a deep sigh and finally turned to face Naruto.

"This is… very troubling. I don't fault you at all, though, Naruto. You sensed nothing to convince you otherwise of her intentions. But the fact that she knows about the Keystones is something of concern."

"She WAS a student of Kanno's. Maybe he knew about the Keystones and told her, but never got to tell her what they looked like. I mean she had the opportunity to take it from me multiple times while we were in… close proximity. That fact alone leads me to believe that she has only heard the legends from Kanno and doesn't rightly know what she's looking for. That being said, even if she DOES figure it out, she'd have to basically declare war on the Shinobi Nations because nobody but the Kages and their successors know about and possess the Keystones."

"True. Though, I don't want to be complacent. Put her in the Bingo Book, S-Rank status."

"And the bounty?"

"Eighty million Ryou. Also, send a message out to the rest of the Kages that she's after the Keystones."

"Hai. Anything else?"

"Go and introduce Menma to the family and show him around the Village. He's been away for far too long."

Seeing that Naruto wasn't looking at him, Takedo turned around to look out of the window, and had to do a double take when he saw what he saw. There, on a rooftop a few yards away, was Menma, with him was Tenten… and both were making out, blatantly in front of the Hokage and his successor.

"Naruto… is that…"

"Yeah."

"With…"

"Yep."

"And they're…"

"Yes."

"In front of…"

"Definitely."

"How long has he…"

"A little over half an hour."

"And he scored…"

"Looks like it."

"How?"

"Namikaze charm, I guess."

"He's Uzumaki as well, you know…"

"Majority Namikaze. Plus, the only Uzumaki who had any sort of charm was my mom."

"And not me? You hurt me, cousin."

"You have no room to talk. You scored with Hana, and don't tell me otherwise. Both Kiba and I know, and I think Tsume does as well."

"Wait… how…"

"I was there when Kiba found out. Hana came back to the Inuzuka Compound one night with your scent all over her, and I mean _all over_. I smelled it first, then Kiba picked up on it and all Hell broke loose. I had to knock him out because he was damn near about to wreck the entire Village out of anger."

"He's angry at me?"

"He was. I think it's more or less about you going behind his and Tsume's back about it. He's cooled off, though. That's AFTER I had to tale one for you and explain everything."

"Covering for me again? Naruto, I told you I can handle myself."

"Let's just put it like this: there's a reason why I amended things with Kiba after his first shot at the Chuunin Exams. The Inuzuka clan is a clan you don't want to make an enemy out of."

"No shit…"

An knock at the door interrupted the conversation between the cousins.

"Enter." Naruto said. The door opened, revealing Konan.

"Naruto-sama, I come with a message from Sakura." Said the ex-Akatsuki Kunoichi.

"Thank you, Konan. What's the message?"

"It's urgent. She says that Hinata has gone into labor. She would have come to tell you herself, but she took charge of the process herself."

"T-Thank you, Konan… go and get Menma, tell him as well. And Sasuke. Shikamaru, as well. And Kiba."

"At once, sir." Said Konan as she disappeared in a swirl of paper.

"I'm coming as well. If this goes like it did with Azaki's birth, then you'll need me there this time." Takedo said as he brushed past Naruto and grasped the doorknob.

"Arigatou, Takedou…" Muttered Naruto.

"It'll be alright, Naruto. Now, come on."

**(Konoha General: A Few Minutes Later)**

Currently, Naruto was pacing the entirety of the hallway he and his guests were on. Menma was standing in front of one of the windows, looking out over Konoha as it was still snowing. Shikamaru and Kiba had taken two of the seats on the same hallway, both stealing glances at Naruto every now and then. Sasuke was sitting on the floor next to where Menma was standing, back to the wall and was staring up at the ceiling. Haku was pacing with Naruto, Takedo was standing near the entrance to the room Sakura and Hinata were in, Itachi was sitting in another chair next to Sasuke and his focus was on the doors that Takedo was standing next to. Ino, Lee, Katsuga, Fuu, Kurotsuchi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Tenten, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were also in attendance.

"Naruto, come on and sit somewhere. Sakura's got it under control." Shikamaru said, breaking the palpable silence within the hall.

"I wish I could, Shika." Naruto said, not stopping with his routine.

"Sasuke, man, you look out of it. You alright?" Kiba asked.

"I… I think I am. Truth be told, I'm almost as nervous as Naruto is."

"You're not gonna be a dad, though."

"Not yet, at least… but Naruto's like a brother to me, so I'll naturally worry for him."

"I hear ya… Naruto's helped and touched everyone here in a good way… we all want the best for him."

"That's what friends are for, ne? And in this case… Naruto, you have some good friends." That one voice set everyone on edge, especially Sasuke. There, at the opposite end of the Hall, was Kanno. Naruto upon hearing Kanno's voice, immediately shot his gaze to the doors going into the birthing room, and sure enough…

"We're losing her! Prepare for an emergency C-Section! Tsunade-sama! We need you in here!" Yelled Sakura, taking control of the situation. All Naruto could do was stare at the doors, completely ignoring Tsunade as she ran through them, intent on helping her old apprentice. Finally, his gaze slowly shifted over to the black-clad figure standing before him.

"Kanno… why…?"

"Orders coming straight from Kami… sorry, Naruto. I really am. Everyone in The Court is. The fact of the matter is that if we were to allow that child to be born, then there would be too big of a rift in power between our clan and the rest of the clans in the Shinobi Nations."

"Please, Kanno… reverse this. You're Kami's Sword, you have the power to do so."

"I can't… I truly am sorry, kid. It kills me to do this, but it's an order coming straight from the top."

"Please… I'm begging you here… spare Hinata and my child."

"Naruto, please… don't make this harder than it already is."

"NO! I refuse!" Naruto's Onigan then activated, already in the Stage Zero. Clapping his hands together in a prayer motion, he spoke the words that would hold Hinata's fate, as well as his unborn child's fate.

"Oni Kuchiyose: Shinigami!"

On cue, the Shinigami had appeared in his human form, a solemn look on his face.

"I knew you'd summon me, kid… sorry, but I can't do anything either."

"A soul for a soul, right, Shinigami? Take my humanity. My humanity in exchange for Hinata and my child."

"Even if I could take that deal, it wouldn't be enough. Your humanity is worth one soul at best. You'd need another soul."

"Then take my humanity as well." Fuu said, stepping up.

"Like I said, I _can't_ take any deals. Kami is the one that ordered this. Her word is absolute."

"Authority Bypass: Code One. Being issued by the Second Rikudou Sennin: Uzumaki Takedo." Said Takedo, looking Shinigami straight in the eyes with… the Rinnegan?

"How do you know of the Authority Bypass…?" Shinigami asked dangerously.

"Anyone who has inherited the Rinnegan has the power of Kami, therefore an Authroity Bypass can be issued only once, costing the user his or her life. It's the only known technique that makes Kami Herself bend to the will of a mortal. And my order is that Hinata and Naruto's child is to be spared in exchange for nothing."

"Takedo… you…" Began Naruto.

"Don't, Naruto… I'm doing this for you… I've had my time in the spotlight as Hokage. It's time for yours. Namikaze Naruto, upon my death in just a few minutes, you are the Rokudaime Hokage (Sixth Fire Shadow) of Konoha. Rule this Village well… and take care of Hana for me."

"Wait… she…"

"Yeah. She's pregnant… tell her I'm sorry. And take care of her and my child."

"I… I will. You can rest easy."

"Heh… oh the irony of your statement, Naruto." With that, the two cousins shook hands.

"Say hello to my Kaa-san and Tou-san. And send Kami my regards." Naruto said.

"Take care, Naruto… lead well, choose a worthy successor and raise your children with the Will of Fire in mind. You're the holder of the Will of Fire now, so don't tarnish Shodaime-sama's legacy."

"Count on it."

"Then… I'm ready to go, Shinigami."

Nodding, Shinigami had disappeared, along with Kanno. Takedo followed shortly after. Upon the departure of the three, a baby's cries could be heard from the opposite room, to which Naruto ran in to see Sakura holding their child.

"Naruto-kun… we… we have another boy." Spoke the pinkette, coddling the baby boy who had black hair like his mother. Hinata was laying on the bed, pouring sweat and breathing heavily. Because of Tsunade's faith in Naruto, she had delayed the C-Section just in time for Shinigami and Kanno to disappear, giving Hinata the chance she needed to save her child. Tenderly taking his second child from Sakura, Naruto knelt down to Hinata's bedside, showing her their progeny.

"This… this is our son, Hina-chan." Naruto said softly.

"W-We did… it, Naru-kun."

"He looks like his mother."

"Gonna have the attitude… of his father, no doubt." Hinata had managed a weak laugh, then took her son into her arms. "My baby boy…"

Not since Azaki's birth had anyone see Naruto cry, but he was doing just that, knowing that this day was both the best and worst day of his life. Best being that he saved Hinata and their baby boy, being elected the Sixth Hokage and found that he had a lost twin brother. Worst being that Hinare had escaped, Takedo had sacrificed himself and that he had almost lost Hinata and their child. He knew he had a lot to prepare, being that he was now Hokage… but that could wait. At this moment, he wasn't the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. Right now, he was Namikaze Naruto, father to Namikaze Azaki and the new addition to the Namikaze clan, husband to Namikaze Sakura, Namikaze Hinata, Namikaze Anko, Namikaze Haku, Namikaze Temari and the future husband of Namikaze Fuu. Right now, all he wanted to do was revel in being with his family.

And that's just what he did. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Hinata, who had fallen asleep with their child in her arms. The child, however, opened his eyes and looked straight at Naruto, his piercing light gray eyes burrowing straight into Naruto's soul. The child had managed a small smile before succumbing to the call of sleep himself.

'_Heh… we definitely have a keeper, Hina-chan. But what are we gonna name him? Hmm… Kitai, maybe? Yes… Namikaze Kitai… that sounds good to me.'_ Thought naruto as he settled into his seat and fell asleep himself.

**(Timeskip: Three Days Later: Hokage's Tower: Hokage's Office)**

"You ready, Naruto?" Asked Sasuke, looking on at his friend and brother, who was wearing what he had on the other day, plus holding the Hokage's hat in his right hand and was looking over what was going to be his Village in a few minutes.

"Hai… Can you believe it, Sasuke? Me, Hokage?"

"I actually can. You deserve this, Naruto. Konoha respects you and they'll respect you even more once we swear you in as Hokage today."

"I know the Villagers do… but the other four Kages are here as well…"

"You know they respect you as well, Naruto. Gaara's your brother-in-law, Onoki you managed to beat in a fight, Yagura's one of your best friends and Ay respect you because of who your father is. You're quite popular no matter which way you look at it."

"I get it, I get it… now, should I make by grand appearance now?"

"I'd say so."

"Then let's go."

The two had then made their way to the top of the Hokage's Tower, where a select few people were waiting for him. Sakura, who was holding Azaki in her arms, Homura and Koharu, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Menma, Temari, Haku, Fuu, Anko, Zabuza, Itachi, Gaara, Onoki, Ay, Yagura, Shikamaru and, of course, Sasuke and Naruto himself. Hinata was still recovering, so she couldn't be there, same with Kitai, who was still being observed for any abnormalities. Seeing that Naruto finally made it, Jiraiya addressed the Village.

"Konoha! It is with great pleasure that I now present to you your new leader! The Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Namikaze Naruto!"

And at Naruto's name the entire Village erupted into a frenzy of cheers and woops and cries of joy and approval, which intensified when Jiraiya stepped to the side to allow Naruto room to see his Village. Placing the Hokage's hat atop his head, Naruto raised his right fist, as if encouraging Konoha to celebrate.

Off to the side, where no one could see, stood the past Hokages of Konoha, who had been allowed to watch Naruto's inauguration by Kami.

"The Will of Fire burns brightly within him… you've made a good choice, Takedo." Spoke Hashirama, the First Hokage.

"I agree. Naruto will do good things for this Village." Spoke Tobirama, the Second Hokage.

"Naruto-kun… I knew you'd make it one day… I'm proud of you." Hiruzen spoke with a smile.

"Naruto, my son… congratulations. You've made me so very proud…" Minato said, smiling as well.

"Naruto, my cousin. Make us all proud. I picked you because I knew you would be able to lead Konoha better than any one of us ever could. Don't make me regret it." Spoke Takedo, with a proud smile on his face.

Sakura and Sasuke had made it to Naruto's side, Sakura to his left and Sasuke to his right, and both couldn't help but smile themselves. There was the all grown up Team 7, Sakura as the Medical-nin Head, Sasuke as the newly appointed Jounin Commander and Naruto's successor, and Naruto himself, Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha and the new holder of the Will of Fire, all three smiling proudly, especially Naruto, who was glad that his two teammates could share in this celebration. He grasped Sakura's hand tightly and slung his other arm over Sasuke's shoulders just as a photographer somewhere pressed a button, immortalizing the moment with just a flash of light. And with that one flash of light, so ended one chapter of Naruto's life… and turned the page to another chapter that had yet to be written.


End file.
